Restos del pasado: Las siete piezas
by LilyHerms
Summary: El tiempo sigue su curso, la paz parece que ha llegado por fin al mundo mágico pero… ¿será realmente así? Las nuevas generaciones no han vivido el peligro y el miedo que imponía Tom Riddle. ¿Qué les tocará vivir a ellos? Nuevas vidas. Nuevas historias.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece ^^**

Prefacio

Se acariciaba el vientre abultado bajo el vestido mientras bebía un refresco cerca del balcón. El aire que entraba por las ventanas ondeaba su pelo y acariciaba su cara. Deseaba poder salir, poder dar un paseo. Llevaba encerrada demasiado tiempo, su marido había salido junto a su hijo y estaba muy aburrida, sola en casa.

Su esposo no quería que saliese y más cuando el embarazo estaba tan avanzado. Pero no podía reprimir las ganas de respirar aire fresco aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos. Regresaría antes de que Draco y Scorpius volvieran.

Apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, sintiendo cierto mareo cuando lo hizo. Nunca se le había dado bien aparecerse, pero parecía que el embarazo intensificaba los efectos. El dueño del bar la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verla, señora Malfoy. —Recorrió la vista por el bar y volvió a mirarla—. ¿Va a salir usted sola?

—Sí. No se preocupe, sólo daré una vuelta.

El hombre asintió no muy convencido.

—Hasta luego —se despidió la mujer.

Cuando salió a la calle se dirigió a uno de los parques muggles más cercano. Había elegido un lugar no mágico para no tener la mala suerte de encontrarse a su marido por sorpresa, pues él jamás estaría por allí voluntariamente.

Mientras caminaba veía a los niños jugar y corretear, las madres hablando sentadas en los bancos de madera y algún que otro perro intentando deshacerse de la correa que lo sujetaba a un árbol. Sintió otro mareo y se detuvo para buscar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero no había nada salvo un muggle que se acercó a ella preocupado.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe es sólo un peq…

No pudo terminar la frase; se había desplomado sobre el hombre repentinamente.

El sonido de una ambulancia se escuchó entre el murmullo de muggles que la rodeaban.

Entró sin prestar atención a la anciana que casi cae cuando pasó por su lado. Miró a su alrededor y empezó a correr sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Pronto se vio interrumpido por un hombre con bata blanca que lo miraba con superioridad.

—No puede correr en un hospital, señor.

Draco lo miró con odio, pero antes de decir nada el hombre continuó.

—¿Quién es usted?

—¿Dónde está mi mujer? —preguntó con urgencia, ignorando al hombre.

—Si me dice quién es…

—Soy Draco Malfoy y exijo ver a mi… —Fue interrumpido por el médico que lo miraba con demasiada tranquilidad.

—Debería sentarse, debo decirle algo —empezó diciendo el hombre.

—No quiero sentarme. —_Asqueroso muggle_, le hubiera gustado soltar, pero se contuvo.

—Su mujer se desmayó —habló entonces el médico— y la ambulancia tardó demasiado en llegar. No pudimos hacer nada más por ella, pero logramos salvar a su hija.

El rostro de Malfoy se endureció y, sin pensarlo siquiera, empezó a correr hacia la habitación por la que había salido el muggle. Dentro había dos habitaciones separadas por un cristal. Cuando miró hacia la habitación contigua pudo ver una cama donde se distinguía una figura tapada con sábanas. Antes de que recapacitara sobre lo que veía, escuchó la voz de alguien a su espalda.

—Señor, ¿es usted el padre? —preguntó una enfermera que llevaba un bebé en brazos.

Draco desvió la mirada y observó el pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos. Se acercó lentamente y vio cómo una pequeña mano se extendía en dirección a él. Como acto reflejo acercó su propia mano y dejó que la pequeña manita sujetase uno de sus dedos. Cuando miró a su hija, ésta abrió los ojos, unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de su mujer. Y entonces lo comprendió todo y, al girar la cabeza hacia la figura oculta bajo las sábanas, supo que nunca más volvería a verla. Y supo que eso jamás habría ocurrido en el mundo mágico. Todo había sido culpa de los muggles.

28 agosto de 2017

Todo parecía tambalearse. Las paredes crujían y el techo parecía a punto de ceder sobre sus cabezas. Henry observada a su compañero y le hizo señas para que salieran de allí.

—Esto está apunto de caerse. ¡Salgamos!

Tom hizo un gesto afirmativo, pero ambos se detuvieron al escuchar un sonido proveniente del interior de la casa. Se miraron para asegurarse de que habían escuchado bien, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando el sonido se escuchó de nuevo y más claro.

—Pide refuerzos —le dijo a Tom.

Henry caminó despacio hasta la habitación medio abierta que tenía en frente y se acercó para abrirla del todo.

—Soy el jefe de bomberos, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Nada se escuchó salvo el mismo sonido de antes: un sollozo que llegaba desde la esquina de la habitación. Henry vislumbró una pequeña figura acurrucada al final de la sala y se asombró de que la estancia estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la casa. Cuando se acercó a la figura pudo ver que se trataba de un niño, no mayor de diez u once años, que lloraba aferrado a un palo como si eso pudiese salvarle la vida.

—Tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí. No te preocupes.

Antes de que pudiese alargar los brazos y coger al niño, unos hombres vestidos de negro se le adelantaron. Henry se incorporó de golpe y vio cómo le daban el niño a una mujer y lo sacaban hacia fuera.

—¿Quié…?

—Somos el refuerzo. Salga de aquí.

Henry obedeció y salió tras los hombres. Pudo ver que el niño no se mostró reacio a ir con esa gente y se tranquilizó por ello. Pero al ver a su compañero se acercó a él.

—Tom, ¿quién es esa gente?

—No lo sé, pedí refuerzos y llegaron ellos.

Cuando el jefe de bomberos volvió a mirar ya no había nadie en la calle y la casa estaba completamente derruida.

* * *

Una mujer se levantaba de su silla con cierto enfado mientras que el hombre sentado frente a ella la miraba fijamente.

—Es la mejor opción —afirmaba la mujer—. Podría averiguarlo si usted me dejara. ¿Qué puede pasar?

—Que pierda a uno de mis mejores compañeros —puntualizó el hombre.

Ella volvió a sentarse y se tranquilizó antes de volver a dirigirse a su jefe.

—Sólo será hasta que consiga averiguar todo lo que pueda y poder cogerle a tiempo.

La mujer pudo ver la duda en el rostro del hombre y continuó para ganar terreno.

—De todas formas no será peligroso. —Su jefe levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella—. Sólo usted sabrá que estoy allí por esto. Nadie debe saber para qué vaya.

Esta vez fue él el que se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana que había justo detrás de él. Tras largos segundos, el hombre se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañera.

—De acuerdo. Pero prepárate durante dos años, mientras intento colarte, y si para entonces considero que estás preparada, te dejaré entrar en Hogwarts.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer y se levantó para marcharse.

—Una cosa más —empezó a decir su jefe—, cuando estés en el castillo, vigila a los alumnos.

* * *

Algunos magos caminaban despacio, otros corrían junto a sus hijos que tiraban de ellos y otros hablaban con viejos amigos mientras sus hijos esperaban para subir al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy andaba entre el gentío mientras miraba a su alrededor distinguiendo a los magos y brujas que allí se congregaban. Pronto pudo distinguir a un grupo de magos que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie. Todos reconocían a Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Percibió cómo los Potter y los Weasley lo miraban e hizo un simple gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Escuchó una voz a su lado que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Levanta la cabeza y no te juntes con nadie que no te merezca —decía Astoria Greengrass a Scorpius Malfoy.

Después de la muerte de la señora Malfoy, se fueron a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy, ya que no se veía capaz de criar a dos hijos pequeños él solo. Varios años después se enteró de la viudedad de Astoria y la eligió como compañera. Sabía que ambos tenían pensamientos parecidos y que sería una buena elección para el cuidado de sus hijos.

Draco se agachó para estar a la altura de su primogénito y éste lo miró a los ojos.

—Sé que serás un buen Slytherin y que serás el mejor en todas las áreas. Procura no dejar que nadie te supere en nada y todo te irá bien.

Después le dio una palmada en la espalda y vio cómo entraba en el Expreso. No habían sido unas palabras para un niño de once años corriente, pero él sabía que Scorpius lo había entendido perfectamente.


	2. Amistades ya forjadas

Capítulo 1: Amistades ya forjadas

Una cabellera castaña junto a otra rubia se divisaba entre los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts. Las chicas miraban dentro de cada compartimento mientras hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante el verano y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al que querían.

—Nos vemos luego, Sam —se despidió Rose Weasley con una sonrisa.

Cuando entró, se sentó entre sus tres amigos. Cada uno de ellos estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y prácticamente ninguno percibió la llegada de la chica.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —preguntó en general, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta miró al rubio y añadió:— Scoooor.

—No me llames así, me llamo Sco…

—Scorpius, lo sé. —Rodó los ojos—. Que soso estás hoy. Te estaba preguntando por tus vacaciones.

—Pues como todos los años —contestó secamente el aludido que se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te cuente lo que he hecho yo este verano?

—Albus —dijo Rose mirando al chico moreno—, somos primos y hemos pasado casi todo el verano juntos. ¿Qué me puedes contar que yo no sepa?

—Sólo quería decir algo. Que estos dos están muy callados —decía mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

La chica se dio por vencida y miró a su amigo pelinegro. Éste la había estado observando desde que había entrado y sabía qué responderle cuando le preguntara.

—Alan, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? —preguntó de nuevo la chica.

—Pues… nos llevaron de excursión a un bosque donde encontré un ojo, creo que de grindylow, y conseguí sacar el líquido para hacer una poción. También le añadí un trozo de carne de la pata de una araña. Entonces me la bebí y me convertí en un gigante. Empecé a devorar a mis compañeros del orfanato y, como me gustó la sangre, me convertí en un vampiro y…

—Vale, vale, ya lo he captado. —Se recostó en el asiento y miró por la ventana.

Alan Vlair aprovechó ese momento y empezó a sacar unas pulseras del bolsillo. Miró a su amiga.

—Os he atraído un regalo… —Nada más decirlo, Rose ya se había incorporado y miraba a Alan con una sonrisa en la cara—. Son unas pulseras que he hecho para vosotros.

Le tendió una a la chica, tenía formas de lágrimas y era completamente azul. Ella se la puso rápidamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Después le dio una a Albus Potter, que estaba sentado junto a la ventana. La pulsera era verde y las formas eran de la típica hoja de otoño. Alan se giró por último hacia Scorpius que levantó la mirada y le ofreció otra pulsera con formas de lunas grises. Malfoy la cogió y se la puso.

—Yo me hice una también —dijo Vlair levantando su muñeca para mostrar una pulsera con formas de estrellas negras—. Los colores los elegí por el color de los ojos.

Rose volvió a sonreírle y Albus también, Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de afecto.

—¡Chicos, vamos a pasar a tercero! —exclamó la chica emocionada—. ¿No os hace ilusión que ya podamos hacer magia? ¡Empezaremos a practicar hechizos!

Al ver que sus amigos no reaccionaban puso los brazos en jarras. Pero después se volvió a mirar a Scor.

—¿Tu padre era bueno lanzando hechizos? —preguntó la chica.

—Claro que era bueno, se le dan muy bien los hechizos. —El chico se había erguido y hablaba orgulloso—. Además, me ha enseñado alguno que otro.

—¡Eso es genial! —dijo la castaña animada por hacerle reaccionar.

—A lo mejor a mí no se me da bien eso de los hechizos —decía Albus apesadumbrado—. Tal vez no sepa…

—Albus, el tío Harry es el jefe de aurores. ¿Cómo crees que no vas a ser bueno? —La chica rodó los ojos. Desvió la mirada hacia Alan—. ¿Y tú…? ¿Dónde vas?

El chico se había levantado y se dirigía hacia fuera.

—Al baño. —Sin más salió al pasillo.

Antes de dar un paso, chocó contra un niño que parecía buscar algo o a alguien.

—¿Has visto a mi hermana? —preguntó el niño.

Vlair se quedó pensando quién sería su hermana. El niño era pelirrojo con ojos azules y, aunque no lo había visto nunca, se dio cuenta de que sus labios se parecían a los de Rose.

—Soy Hugo, mi hermana es Rose Weasley.

El moreno sonrió y le hizo una seña indicando el interior del compartimento a su espalda.

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de jóvenes magos que ansiaban empezar el nuevo curso. Sobretodo se notaba en los tonos alegres y en los movimientos nerviosos de los nuevos mientras caminaban entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff hacia la de los profesores que se encontraba perpendicularmente a la de las casas.

El profesor Aubrey, caminando lentamente, subió los dos escalones que llevaban a la mesa de los profesores y recogió un pergamino que reposaba en un pequeño taburete, junto al Sombrero Seleccionador. Lo sostuvo con las dos manos cerca de su pecho y al desplegarlo bajó la vista.

—Summerby, John —anunció cuando hubo silencio.

El niño que salió entre los demás nuevos fue uno moreno que no parecía ser muy tímido, aunque sí se le notaba el nerviosismo del primer día. Llegó frente a la mesa de los profesores y esperó a que el Sombrero dijera algo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Hufflepuff!

John corrió ahora más alegre hacia la mesa de los tejones y recibió varias felicitaciones de sus nuevos compañeros.

—Bell, Phoebe —continuó el viejo profesor.

Una niña de pelo negro cortado al ras de los hombros y con grandes ojos marrones avanzó por delante del resto de sus compañeros y fue a asentarse al taburete. El subdirector depositó el Sombrero sobre la pequeña cabeza de la niña y no tardó mucho en decir en voz alta:

—¡Gryffindor!

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y, nada más bajar del asiento, corrió hacia la mesa de su izquierda, la que quedaba pegada a la pared. Los leones aplaudieron a su nueva integrante y volvieron a mirar hacia Bertram Aubrey que volvía a llamar a otro alumno.

—Dursley, Peter.

Mientras el castaño rellenito se dirigía junto al profesor, en la mesa de los leones hubo unos cuantos alumnos que se sorprendieron al escuchar este nombre.

Albus miró a su hermano James, el cual tenía una expresión también sorprendida en la cara. Tendrían que preguntarle a su padre.

—¡Hufflepuff!

El niño sonrió un poco y caminó a paso ligero hasta la mesa de los tejones.

Fueron pasando por el Sombrero más nuevos alumnos, llamando la atención de Rose uno en especial. Angelina Smith, una chica que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, es decir, como Rose, pero había algo más que la chica captó que le llamó la atención. Su expresión al sentarse y mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff era decidida y casi provocativa.

—Davis, Tom —dijo Aubrey sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

Ahora fue un niño rubio de ojos azules el que reaccionó a ese nombre. Al escucharlo, Scorpius desvió la mirada de sus manos hacia el chico. No cambiaba el plante ni aunque estuviera delante de centenares de personas y casi todas mayores que él. Tom Davis, su primo desde que su padre, Draco Malfoy, se casó con Astoria Greengrass. Su madrastra tenía una hermana, Daphne Greengrass, la cual tenía dos hijos, sus primos: Rose y Tom Davis. La una era una cotilla sin límites, que no dejaba de incordiar a cualquiera, y el otro un niño repipi que se daba aires de inteligente pero que hasta una rata era más lista.

—Es tu primo, ¿no, Scorpius? —llamó su atención el moreno que se sentaba frente a él.

Albus lo había reconocido por las descripciones del rubio y cuando éste asintió, sonrió levemente.

—¡Slytherin!

El niño anduvo con paso lento hasta la mesa de la derecha, la de las serpientes, y se sentó al lado de su hermana. No intercambiaron palabra, pero tampoco se ignoraron.

Dos niños más pasaron por el taburete y uno acabó en Ravenclaw, mientras el otro acabó en Hufflepuff. Pero a Scorpius no le interesaban todos esos que habían pasado, sino alguien más importante, alguien a quien debía proteger en este nuevo ambiente porque ya no estaba en casa con su familia; ahora debía enfrentar nuevos retos para lograr el bienestar de ella.

—Malfoy, Helen.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos de par en par y miraron al rubio, sorprendidos por escuchar el nombre de su hermana sin saber que ese año entraba al colegio. El chico no les había dicho nada, ni siquiera sabían que iba en el tren.

Una niña rubia con el pelo por debajo de los hombros llegó junto al subdirector y dejó que depositara el Sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—¡Slytherin! —exclamó éste tras pasar a penas un par de segundos.

La niña rubia caminó con la cabeza levemente agachada hasta su mesa y enseguida recibió una gran sonrisa por parte de Rose Davis. Seguramente la estaría atosigando con sus explicaciones de los que iban a ser sus nuevos compañeros de casa, presentándole los más destacados para ella, según la opinión de Scorpius. El chico sabía que sus amigos lo miraban con cierto tono acusador, pero para él eso era lo de menos.

—Scor —empezó Rose, como siempre.

Pese a no querer, dejó de mirar la mesa de las serpientes para cruzarse con los ojos de Albus primero, después de Rose y por último de Alan. Odiaba que hicieran un diminutivo de su nombre, pero sabía que una discusión por eso era realmente estúpido.

—Scorpius, no sabíamos que tu hermana iba a entrar este curso en Hogwarts. —La chica no pudo contener un deje de acusación en su voz, pese a no querer enfadarse con el rubio por eso.

Hubo silencio entre ellos, como si ningún alumno más estuviera esperando a que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidiera su casa. El rubio miraba fijamente a la castaña, sin decir nada, por ahora.

—Va al mismo curso que mi hermana y que Hugo —añadió Albus para detener a Rose y así no empezar una nueva discusión.

Scorpius y Rose tenían un carácter muy fuerte y por eso chocaban en muchas ocasiones, pero Albus no quería escucharlos en aquellos momentos, no cuando su hermana pequeña estaba a punto de…

—Potter, Lily.

Una niña pelirroja con el pelo amarrado en dos coletas caminó hasta el taburete y se mordió el labio inferior cuando el profesor Aubrey depositó el Sombrero sobre su cabeza. Tanto James como Albus esperaban expectantes la palabra del viejo Sombrero, sabiendo Albus que podía ir a Slytherin si quería.

—¡Gryffindor!

Casi se escuchó el suspiró de alivio que soltó James Potter entre los aplausos de los leones mientras la chica corría al lado de Phoebe Bell y otra niña de su misma edad. Pero antes de entablar una conversación con las niñas miró a sus hermanos, los cuales estaban sentados en el lado de la pared y no de espaldas a la mesa de Hufflepuff como ella. Les sonrió y saludó con la mano a Albus y a Rose. Después, agachó la cabeza y miró a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto.

—Weasley, Hugo.

El hermano de Rose parecía el más tímido de todos los que habían subido al taburete, pero quizás el que menos tiempo pasó sentado en él, porque casi al rozarle el cabello el Sombrero exclamó:

—¡Gryffindor!

Corrió a sentarse al lado de su prima Lily y casi no levantó la mirada de la mesa, únicamente para sonreír a su hermana y a su primo Albus.

Un momento después, la directora McGonagall rodeó la mesa de los profesores y se detuvo ante el atril. Nunca quiso ser directora, pero como ella era la profesora más antigua que quedaba en el colegio, el consejo escolar no dudó en elegirla.

Pidió silencio con la mirada y cuando la obedecieron empezó con su pequeño discurso de todos los años.

—Antes de nada, los profesores y yo queremos darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Éste va a ser su nuevo hogar durante muchos años y lo mejor es que desde el principio consideren a todos los alumnos, profesores y empleados como de la misma familia. —Hizo la primera pausa y continuó tras mirar un momento a los profesores—. Ahora quiero avisar a los bromistas de cada año que al menos dejen unos meses de descanso a Vixen. Aunque ella misma me ha avisado de que ha impuesto nuevas medidas de seguridad para atrapar a los gamberros.

Varios alumnos, entre ellos James, Fred y Clarissa, miraron hacia la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor donde la conserje, una menuda elfina doméstica, cruzaba los brazos en su pecho. Pese a eso, los tres jóvenes juntaron las cabezas para cuchichear y planear nuevas bromas.

—Siempre dice lo mismo; Vixen siempre instala "nuevas medidas de seguridad anti-gamberros" —susurró Fred Weasley con burla en las últimas palabras.

—Por último y antes de empezar con el banquete, debo presentar al nuevo integrante en la línea del profesorado. Señorita Crowe, por favor —dijo mirando a la bruja para que se levantase y se diera a conocer—. Impartirá Transformaciones.

Mientras McGonagall se dirigía a su asiento, Maylen Crowe se volvió a sentar en la silla entre el profesor Longbottom y la profesora Zeller. Acto seguido, las mesas se abarrotaron de comida y bebida, y los alumnos se olvidaron de sus nervios y de sus planes para futuras bromas para zamparse aquel banquete.

Los prefectos de cada casa iban a la cabeza del grupo de los de primer año, guiándolos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Detrás de estos grupos habían otros más pequeños: los de amigos.

Albus caminaba junto a Rose e iban pegados al grupo de primero de Gryffindor, buscando entre las cabezas dos pelirrojos. Alan y Scorpius los seguían, aunque hasta hacía unos segundos, antes de subir por las escaleras que cambian a placer, el rubio no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su hermana, la cual se fue por un camino totalmente distinto.

—Scor —escucharon que alguien gritaba y se giraron los dos.

Dos Ravenclaw rubios acababan de llegar junto a ellos y les mostraban una alegre sonrisa. El chico era Lysander Scamander -gemelo de Lorcan Scamander aunque no se parecieran en nada sus personalidades, e hijo de Luna Lovegood- y siempre se lo veía pegado a Samantha Mole, la chica que estaba ahora a su lado.

—¿Qué tal todo? He visto a Rose en el tren y no he entrado a saludaros porque había visto a Lys —se excusó la chica sonriendo aún más, hecho que le hizo los ojos más finos y le dio un tono más dulce a su expresión.

—No pasa nada. Estamos muy bien —contestó Alan amablemente, el tono que siempre utilizaba con ella, como casi todo el mundo.

—Le decía a Sam que es genial que por fin empecemos a practicar hechizos, ¿no os parece? —dijo Lysander caminando al lado de la chica y mirando a los otros dos.

—Me recuerdas a Rose, ella también está muy ilusionada —contestó ahora Scorpius inclinando un poco la cabeza para mirar al chico.

Hablaron un poco sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en verano, pocos minutos porque enseguida llegaron al pasillo de la casa Ravenclaw y tuvieron que separarse.

—Eh, chicos —los llamó una voz conocida que sonaba agotada.

Scorpius y Alan se detuvieron de nuevo y vieron cómo Logan los alcanzaba. El chico cogió aire cuando se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó una mano en su rodilla. Luego se puso recto y miró al rubio y al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa inclinada.

—Os he llamado en el Gran Comedor pero parece que no me habéis escuchado —dijo respirando mejor y siguió andando seguido de los otros dos.

Sí lo habían oído. Logan Brown era compañero de habitación de los tres amigos y siempre intentaba acompañarlos a todos lados, pero no era lo mismo ser compañero que amigo. No era mal chico, pero no llevaba el mismo rollo que ellos.

—No, estábamos pendientes de… la familia —contestó Alan Vlair para referirse a Lily, Hugo y Helen.

—Ya, claro. Por cierto, he visto que tu hermana está en el colegio.

El rubio asintió y Logan entendió rápidamente que no quería hablar de ella.

Ya en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos; eran los últimos en entrar y no se sabían la contraseña. Se miraron dando a entender que se iban a quedar fuera toda la noche, pero entonces escucharon unas voces que se acercaban por la escalera que acababan de dejar atrás.

—Sí, mañana, ya lo tengo planeado. Buscaré el hechizo del año pasado y… —decía una voz femenina que hablaba en susurros.

—Pero en el almuerzo lo preparamos para que en la hora de la comi… —Fred Weasley se calló de golpe al llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Fred, James y Clary miraban a los otros tres en silencio, pero no con el sentimiento de haber sido pillados in fraganti planeando una broma. Entonces Clary se adelantó un paso y miró con una ceja alzada a los chicos.

—¿Os habéis quedado fuera porque no os sabéis la contraseña, niños? —preguntó con un tono tierno mezclado con burla.

—¡Eh! Que no somos niños. Yo soy todo un hombre —se defendió Logan Brown acabando con su típica sonrisa torcida, seductora.

Clary soltó una carcajada y miró a Fred, el cual intentaba no reírse. El chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros pareció muy ofendido, pero no desistió en su intento de ligarse a la chica.

Por otro lado estaba Alan, el cual sólo quería entrar para poder descansar en su cómoda cama; la del orfanato no era la mejor, pensaba el chico.

Pero también estaba James Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, los dos más incómodos que nadie. El moreno le tenía un especial odio al otro, pues le daba mala espina desde que empezó a ir con su hermano. Algo no le convencía, era una especie de intuición. Aunque por parte del rubio tampoco es que anduvieran las cosas muy bien. James le resultaba demasiado arrogante, muy pagado de sí mismo; el tipo de persona que le hacía sentir rabia.

—¿Por qué no dices la contraseña de una vez? —rompió James aquel extraño silencio.

Clary y Fred lo miraron y dejaron las risas de lado al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. La chica caminó hasta la puerta y dijo:

—"Grito de mandrágora"

Pasaron a la sala común sin esperar más y vieron que eran los últimos en llegar; todos estarían en sus habitaciones. Los cinco chicos se dirigieron a la escalera de la izquierda mientras Clary subía ya la de la derecha.

—Bueno, si buscas con quién pasar el rato… ya sabes donde estoy —soltó Logan poniendo un tono aterciopelado a su voz. Miraba con los ojos achicados a la morena.

—¿Me dices a mí? ¿En serio? —se carcajeó la chica—. Mira, _niño,_ cuando midas un par de palmos más y puedas darme lo que quiero… hablaremos.

Dicho aquello, desapareció por las escaleras, pero antes llegó a escuchar la frase de Fred.

—Pero si a ti todos te parecen pequeños —dijo entre carcajadas que fueron respondidas de lejos por Clary.

Entraron en la tercera puerta del pasillo empezando por el final cuando subieron las escaleras y enseguida escucharon la pregunta de Albus, el cual se estaba poniendo la camiseta del pijama.

—¿Dónde estabais? Rose y yo nos hemos despedido de Lily y Hugo y todavía no habíais llegado.

—No nos sabíamos la contraseña y justo venía detrás tu hermano y dos más —empezó Logan ante el silencio de los otros dos—. Tío —continuó mientras se sentaba en su cama con cara de bobo—, no sabes cómo está la tía que va con James. Es… alucinante. ¿A que sí, chicos?

Tanto Alan como Scorpius ya se habían cambiado y se estaban metiendo en la cama. Se miraron con el ceño fruncido y decidieron no darle una respuesta.

Logan por fin se metió en la cama y suspiró.

—No sé de dónde habrá salido, pero la tía…

—Logan, es Clarissa Finnigan. Clary, la de siempre —lo interrumpió Scorpius apoyado en la almohada.

El castaño lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca y después se desplomó en la cama.

—No puede ser —susurró para sí mismo—. No puede haber cambiado tanto en un sólo verano. No es posible. Bueno, se ha soltado el pelo, ya no tiene tantos granos, tiene más te…

—¡Logan! —gritaron los tres al unísono y Scorpius añadió:—Deja de recapacitar sobre ella.

—Vale, vale —contestó a la vez que el rubio—. Me callo.


	3. De días y nuevos

Capítulo 2: De días y nuevos 

El calor del sol calentaba su rostro, uno pálido y tranquilo bajo el pelo negro. Abrió los ojos antes que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación y se metió en el baño para asearse antes de empezar las clases. No tardó mucho en vestirse y dirigirse hacia la puerta para ir a desayunar. Miró antes a Scorpius, el cual dormía en la cama más cercana a la puerta, y después a Albus. Los dos tenían unas posturas graciosas: el rubio boca abajo, con la boca abierta y las extremidades extendidas a lo largo de toda la cama; Albus, en cambio, dormía de costado y a un lado de ésta.

Se giró hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones con una sonrisa, pero antes de salir escuchó una voz medio ronca llamarlo.

—Alan, ¿ya te vas?

—Sí, quiero ser puntual al menos el primer día de clase —contestó con tono acusador.

—Sigues siendo tan madrugador como siempre. Ah, y no siempre llego tarde —alegó Scorpius aún medio dormido y con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Os veo abajo —terminó diciendo el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Scorpius se deshizo de las mantas y se puso en pie para desperezarse. Se dirigió a la cama contigua de la de Alan y plantó sus rodillas en la cama de Albus. Miró un momento la última y vio a Logan boca abajo y con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Después volvió a mirar a su amigo y lo zarandeó un poco.

—Albus, despierta —susurró a propósito—. Vamos a desayunar.

Los dos chicos empezaron a vestirse después de mirar a Logan y soltar varias risotadas bajo la mano. Se dieron prisa para no despertar al otro y bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde los alumnos ya empezaban a aparecer.

Caminaron hasta el fondo de la sala y se sentaron en el centro de la mesa. Alan y Rose ya estaban allí junto a Gina, una compañera de habitación de la castaña. Los dos chicos se sentaron al lado de Alan, frente a Rose y Gina, las cuales no se dieron cuenta de sus apariciones.

—También tengo Aritmancia, Runas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… eh, Estudios Muggles… —la castaña se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su amiga no le prestaba atención—. Gina… ¿qué miras?

La susodicha meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro para después mirar a su amiga. Rose tenía una mirada acusadora pero cambió a fascinada cuando adivinó quiénes eran su centro de atención.

—Con que mis primos, ¿eh? —Rose echaba vistazos de vez en cuando a James y Fred, después volvía a mirar a Gina.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No te inventes historias que las mentiras vuelan como…

—Gina, los mirabas embobada. ¿Quién te gusta? —preguntó con ese tono de ilusión de las adolescentes primerizas en el campo del amor.

Se miraron y, conforme pasaban los segundos, una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de las dos. Gina agachó un poco la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo y después se mordió el labio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los dos chicos.

—Eh, mirad. Ahí viene —las distrajo la voz de Scorpius.

Los tres chicos miraban hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y no ocultaron varias carcajadas. Entre la mesa de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor caminaba un chico a toda prisa con la camisa del uniforme a mitad de meter en el pantalón y un trozo de calcetín por encima también de éste. No parecía enfadado, pero tampoco contento.

—¿No le habéis despertado? —preguntó anonadada Rose mirando al rubio y a su primo.

Los dos empezaron a reírse, pero Scorpius más. Se callaron un poco cuando Logan llegó junto a las chicas y sin sentarse dijo:

—Jo, casi me da tiempo a desayunar algo. Siempre se os olvida despertarme.

El chico se sentó junto a Rose, frente a Alan, y empezó a zamparse todo lo que veía. No dijo nada más hasta que volvieron a la sala común a por los horarios.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor, tanto mayores como pequeños, se congregaban frente al tablón y la mesa donde supuestamente estaban esas hojas. El problema era que la primera clase empezaría en apenas diez minutos y todavía no sabían cuál era.

Logan apareció por las escaleras (había subido para arreglarse el uniforme) y llevaba la corbata más suelta de lo normal, su pelo estaba engominado hacia arriba y la túnica colgaba de su hombro derecho.

—¿Qué os pasa chicos? —dijo cuando llegó junto a los cuatro—. ¿No habéis conseguido vuestro horario?

Negaron con la cabeza, algunos distraídos y otros casi desesperados. Logan sonrió achicando los ojos y se dirigió hacia el grupo de alumnos. Las niñas de primero y segundo que estaban delante de él se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron embobadas. Las sonrisas soñadoras aparecieron y enseguida se hicieron a un lado cuando el chico les dijo algo. Unos segundos después, el castaño apareció con varias hojas en las manos y llegó hasta ellos con su paso lento.

—Tomad. ¿Para qué creéis que sirve esta cara bonita?

Sólo Albus y Alan sonrieron. Cada uno cogió su horario y vieron que todos tenían la misma asignatura ahora: Historia de la Magia. Coincidieron en que los profesores querían matarlos nada más empezar el curso.

Bajaron las escaleras de la entrada y torcieron hacia la derecha para entrar en el pasillo de las aulas. La suya era la primera puerta de la izquierda y allí encontraron a algunos alumnos y al profesor Binns, el fantasma. Gina también estaba y Rose se sentó junto a la chica, entablando una conversación nada más estar cerca.

—Sentaos, sentaos.

Mientras los últimos alumnos entraban en el aula, el profesor suspiró estando delante de su mesa, frente a los pupitres. Rose y Gina se dieron cuenta de que parecía triste, aunque las expresiones de los fantasmas no se podían leer muy bien.

—Mis queridos alumnos. Me alegra que sea con esta clase con la que empecemos mi último curso aquí.

Consiguió el efecto deseado porque hubo un silencio expectante. Gina frunció el ceño en señal de afecto y fue la única que se movió en la silla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se va? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, mi querida señorita Wood. Éste es el último año que ejerzo de profesor y es… muy triste.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron con expresión extrañada, porque ellos no veían ninguna tragedia en ello. Alan pensaba lo mismo porque se giró desde su asiento junto a Logan y los miró de igual manera.

—¿Qué ha pasado, profesor? —siguió con la conversación Gina. Era a la única que le importaba si el profesor de Historia de la Magia se iba, pues a nadie más le gustaba esa asignatura.

—Hace unos meses, un alumno me descubrió algo que todos me decían pero que nunca creí. —Dejó un silencio, expectante para Gina—. Soy un fantasma.

Se oyeron algunas risas contenidas, por lo obvio de esa afirmación. Pero ningún alumno hizo comentario alguno.

La clase empezó y, a diferencia de las de años pasados, el profesor daba la lección más lenta, tanto que se podía copiar, palabra por palabra, lo que contaba. Algunos alumnos tenían que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no quedarse dormidos; Gina Wood escuchaba atenta al profesor ya que esa era su asignatura favorita y con sólo escuchar se le quedaba grabado.

Cuando terminó era la hora del almuerzo, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor entre bostezos y sonidos de tripas sonando por el hambre. Albus y Rose vieron que de una de las clases salían varios alumnos de primero y distinguieron a sus hermanos entre ellos. Antes de poder preguntarles por su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un chico alto y ancho de espalda, con el pelo castaño oscuro, pasó por al lado de Hugo tan bruscamente que hizo que cayera al suelo. Lily se acercó a su primo y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Rose y Albus se aproximaban.

—Mira por donde vas, Sullivan —dijo Albus mirando con rencor al chico.

—Oh, perdona —contestó con sarcasmo—. ¿Es familia tuya? Claro, debí imaginarlo; la mitad del colegio lo es.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se encontraron con los verdes de él demostrándose sin palabras la poca amistad que tenían entre ellos.

—Parecéis una plaga —continuó Fray Sullivan desviando la mirada hacia Rose y Lily—. Sois tantos que se podría hacer un colegio sólo para vosotros. Aunque claro, éste se quedaría vacío.

Charlie Bierstone y Stella McIntyre, compañeros de casa de Fray, rieron por el comentario de su amigo.

—Vaya, Sullivan, ¿eso se te ha ocurrido a ti solo? —intervino Scorpius que acababa de llegar con Alan—. Eres tan inteligente que con los muggles podrías llegar a destacar por tu talento.

—Malfoy, me preguntaba por qué no habías intervenido aún —contestó mordazmente Fray.

En ese momento, Helen Malfoy caminaba junto a Jennifer Higgs hacia el Gran Comedor y se detuvieron al ver al grupo que se congregaba en medio del pasillo.

—Por cierto, ya hemos conocido a tu hermana —dijo Fray al ver a Helen—. La hemos acogido como se merece, ¿verdad, Helen? —preguntó mirando a la chica con una sonrisa sugerente.

La rubia no cambió su expresión seria y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Antes de poder reaccionar, Scorpius sujetaba de la camisa a Fray y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

—Como toques a mi hermana, te las verás conmigo.

Pronto los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse ya que Neville Longbottom apareció por el pasillo en dirección al comedor. Scorpius y Fray se echaron miradas de odio y se retiraron con los demás antes de empezar el curso con un castigo.

Una vez dentro, todos empezaron a comer entre diferentes conversaciones. Rose le preguntaba a Hugo y Lily sobre su clase, Alan escuchaba a Logan hablando sobre lo emocionante que será visitar Hogsmeade ese año y Albus y Scorpius hablaban del desagradable encontronazo con el Slytherin.

—Albus, como le haga algo a Helen... le parto la cara.

—Pero no podéis batiros en duelo, ni siquiera sabemos hacerlo todavía —intentaba calmarlo Al.

—Por eso he dicho que le parto la cara. Me refiero a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. —El rubio miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes—. Claro que… lo peor de todo es que el que saldría perdiendo soy yo.

—Siempre te puedes llevar a Logan —dijo Albus—. Es más alto que tú.

Scorpius sabía que él era más bajito que Fray y menos corpulento que el Slytherin, pero depender de otra persona no le hacía ninguna gracia.

La siguiente clase de ese día era Encantamientos y todos estaban deseando ir porque eso significaba empezar con las clases prácticas. Llegaron a la tercera planta y, una vez dentro del aula, se sentaron para esperar a la profesora que siempre se retrasaba unos minutos.

Emma Zeller sustituyó al viejo profesor Flitwick cuando éste decidió que ya era hora de dejar la docencia. La mujer entró despacio al aula con el pelo grisáceo por la edad recogido en un moño, llevaba sus gafas colgadas del cuello y sus ojos verdosos observaban a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

—Buenos días queridos alumnos —saludó mientras se posicionaba delante de la mesa del profesor y se recostaba con cierta dificultad sobre ella—. Supongo que estaréis impacientes por empezar con los hechizos… Bien, coged vuestras varitas, empezaremos por el _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Todos los alumnos aferraron sus varitas con fuerza y la mayoría con una sonrisa en la cara.

—La teoría deberíais saberla, ya que llevamos dos años dándola, pero… como he sido alumna alguna vez, sé que es mejor que os la recuerde.

La profesora agitó y golpeó en el aire con la varita en dirección a una hoja de árbol que se elevó sin ninguna dificultad. Los alumnos empezaron a imitarla, pero antes de poder ver los resultados sonó la puerta.

—Disculpe, profesora Zeller —dijo Aubrey entrando en la clase—. ¿Me permite llevarme a uno de sus alumnos?

Bertram Aubrey decidió ser el subdirector mientras daba clases de Pociones, que es lo que a él siempre le gustó. Era un hombre próximo a los sesenta años, delgado, grande y alto, de pelo canoso y ojos negros. Su expresión nunca mostraba ni alegría ni seriedad, más bien curiosidad.

—Claro, no hay problema —dio permiso Emma.

—Por favor, señor Vlair, acompáñeme.

Alan se quedó mirando al profesor sin moverse hasta que Rose le dio un pellizco en el brazo para que reaccionara. El chico se fue con él tras la mirada extraña del rubio.

La clase continuó y Rose y Scorpius consiguieron hacer los hechizos a la primera y Albus, tras el segundo intento, le salió perfecto.

—Como la mayoría ha podido hacerlo, continuemos con el siguiente hechizo. Los que no, intentadlo de todas maneras. Siempre tenéis los viernes por la tarde, después de las clases, para las tutorías —terminó con una sonrisa.

Rose estaba sentada junto a Samantha Mole y Lysander Scamander, que también estaban consiguiendo hacer los hechizos; esa asignatura la tenían junto a Ravenclaw.

Cuando el Ministerio decidió dejar las prácticas para tercero, todo el mundo se opuso, pero Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, opinaba que durante los dos primeros años podían dar toda la teoría y luego, a la hora de practicarlos, les sería muchísimo más fácil y aprenderían más y mejor.

Los años en los que estuvo en práctica, los resultados de los estudiantes cuando salían del colegio eran superiores a los anteriores años, por lo tanto, se modificó la forma de enseñar desde entonces. Los alumnos se sentían más preparados y seguros de sí mismos y, prácticamente toda la clase, consiguió hacer todos los hechizos de ese día.

—¡Eh!, Alan —lo llamó Scorpius cuando salían del aula hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas al verlo de camino a los terrenos del castillo.

—¿Qué tal la clase? —preguntó el moreno cuando su amigo estuvo a su lado.

—Bien. ¿A dónde te han llevado?

—Pues… el profesor Aubrey me ha propuesto ser su ayudante en pociones —dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

—Vaya, sabía que se te daban muy bien… Me alegro por ti.

Rose y Albus los alcanzaron a mitad de camino.

—¡Alan! ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó la chica, a lo que Scorpius rodó los ojos.

Mientras el moreno les repetía lo mismo, llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaban los demás alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin esperando al profesor.

—¡Me encantan estas clases! —exclamó Ashley Reese, una chica morena con ojos claros.

Entre risas y conversaciones, el profesor llegó y se aproximó al gentío de alumnos que esperaban para dar su primera clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Qué tal habéis empezado el año, chicos? Espero que bien porque… hoy tengo un animal precioso para enseñaros —anunció Charlie Weasley con una sonrisa en la cara.

El profesor Weasley abrió una caja que había detrás de él y de dentro sacó un animal alado con escamas nacaradas. Era una cría de dragón que miraba con miedo a los alumnos que lo observaban fascinados.

—¿Qué os parece? —preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa que acentuaba más las arrugas—. Es un Opaleye de las Antípodas. Sé que estos años he sido muy pesado hablando siempre de dragones, así que decidí traeros uno para que lo vierais. Ya sabéis que yo estuve trabajando con ellos en Rumania hace varios años…

Rose y Albus miraban a su tío con una sonrisa; sabían lo importante que eran los dragones para él. Después de la muerte de su hermano, Fred Weasley, Charlie no regresó a Rumania y prefirió quedarse con su familia. Unos años después, le ofrecieron el puesto de profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas y no se lo pensó dos veces para aceptar.

—¿Podemos tocarlo? —preguntó Ashley.

—Acaba de comer, no creo que haya ningún problema —dijo el profesor—. Pero de uno en uno y con suavidad.

La clase pasó rápidamente y la hora de comer llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Transformaciones era una asignatura que había estado siendo impartida por Robert Wiggins después de que McGonagall dejara la docencia. El año pasado le ofrecieron el puesto que llevaba años buscando en el Ministerio y dejó el suyo vacante.

La nueva profesora ya estaba dentro de la clase esperando a los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Era una chica joven, de unos veintisiete años, con el pelo castaño que le caía en ondulaciones hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía los ojos marrón claro y la expresión de la cara transmitía seguridad.

Rose se sentó junto a Albus mientras que Scorpius y Alan lo hicieron en la mesa de detrás. Vieron a Lorcan Scamander en la primera fila, junto a Joey Cauldwell. Lo saludaron con la cabeza ya que el rubio era más serio que su hermano gemelo y no tenían la misma relación con él. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, la profesora se levantó y se dirigió a la clase.

—Buenas tardes —empezó—. Soy Maylen Crowe, profesora Crowe para vosotros, e impartiré la asignatura de Transformaciones.

Como hoy es el primer día, sólo os diré lo que tengo planeado para el resto del año y cómo van a funcionar mis clases. —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. No me gusta la impuntualidad, así que espero que no os entretengáis mucho por los pasillos. Si a algún alumno no le sale el hechizo, levantará la mano e iré a su mesa. Podéis preguntarme lo que queráis en cualquier momento e interrumpirme si no entendéis alguna de mis explicaciones. Pero siempre alzando la mano. —Pasó la mirada por todos los alumnos—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie levantó la mano y Crowe continuó con su monólogo de la disposición de las clases. Scorpius se acercó a Alan.

—Echaremos de menos a Wiggins —susurró el rubio—. Parece que sólo sepa poner normas. ¿Has visto la cara de estirada que tiene? Aunque hay que reconocer que no es nada fea.

—¿Qué dices? Siempre preferiré ver la cara del _guapo_ y _encantador_ profesor Wiggins —ironizó Alan.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse.

—… y desde luego que no toleraré que se hable mientras lo haga yo —terminó diciendo la profesora mirando a los chicos—. Si queréis hablar, esperad a que os asigne la tarea del día y después podréis hacer lo que os plazca.

Después de un par de puntualizaciones más, terminó la clase antes de hora y pudieron ir tranquilamente hasta la torre de Astronomía, donde tenían la siguiente clase junto a las serpientes.

—Este año los martes tenemos muchas asignaturas con Slytherin —decía Albus mirando el horario de camino a Astronomía—. Claro que los jueves también…

—Lo peor es que tenemos Transformaciones mañana a primera hora —indicó Scorpius mirando el horario que sujetaba su amigo pensando en que no podría dormirse y llegar unos minutos tarde.

—Que suerte despertar viéndola a ella, ¿no, _Scor_? —dijo Rose remarcando su diminutivo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No sé, como te parece guapa… —El chico puso cara de no entenderla—. Déjalo —añadió secamente y se marchó después junto a Gina con el ceño fruncido.

—Entremos —dijo Alan cuando vio acercarse a la profesora Sinistra.


	4. Gracias

Capítulo 3: Gracias

Tres jóvenes iban de camino a la primera clase del viernes, el último día de aquella larga e interminable primera semana del curso. Albus llevaba la mochila colgada de un hombro y caminaba mirando el suelo; Scorpius también llevaba su mochila en un brazo y su expresión era pensativa; y Rose no dejaba de morderse el labio mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

—Yo lo habría enviado a la enfermería. Lleva así dos días —dijo preocupada la chica.

Se dirigían a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; el miércoles tuvieron la primera y el profesor Weaver ya había empezado fuerte con los hechizos.

—Se lo hemos dicho, pero no quiere moverse de la cama. Dice que no le sentó bien la cena del martes —contestó un poco después Albus.

El rubio seguía callado; siempre que faltaba Alan, estaba más distraído. Los otros dos se daban cuenta de eso, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo así cuando el moreno no los acompañaba.

Llegaron a la primera planta y entraron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Eran de los últimos en llegar, como siempre, pero ahora con razón. Albus se acercó al profesor para explicarle que Alan seguía enfermo y después fue a sentarse junto a Scorpius.

—Bien, hoy os tengo preparado un hechizo muy útil para empujar cualquier objeto —empezó el joven profesor con una sonrisa cómplice.

Brian Weaver tenía veinticinco años, uno de los profesores más jóvenes de Hogwarts. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, pero dejaba entrever los rizos pegados a su cabeza. Su rostro mostraba siempre una sonrisa alegre -que acentuaba los hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas-, sin ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo. Aún así, lo más destacable en él eran sus ojos dorados.

—El hechizo _Depulso_.

Delante de cada alumno había un objeto que tenían que repeler. Estuvieron dos horas con ese hechizo y después se fueron al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Antes de salir del aula, Rose y Albus saludaron a su prima Dominique Weasley, que lucía su insignia de prefecta de Ravenclaw, en la salida de la clase. La chica les sonrió levemente y después se acercó al profesor Weaver con timidez. Era la única de sus hermanos que había salido pelirroja y con más rasgos de su padre, Bill Weasley, porque tanto Victoire como Louis eran rubios y con las facciones finas como su madre, Fleur Delacour.

Lily y Hugo acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor acompañados de Phoebe Bell, Victoria Robins y Jack Sloper. Se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de la mesa de los profesores, y la pelirroja no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Vio entrar al compañero de habitación de Albus, a Logan, y después vio a su hermano junto a Rose y Scorpius. Habían tardado menos de lo normal en llegar. Lily se levantó y se separó de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano. Llegó junto a Albus, el cual no había llegado a la mesa de los leones aún, e hizo que se detuviera.

—Al, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo con timidez la chica.

Al tiempo que Scorpius y Rose se alejaban de ellos, James alcanzó a sus hermanos junto con Fred y Clary. El moreno se detuvo un momento para ver qué les pasaba.

—Nada, sólo que quiero decirle una cosa a Al —lo atajó Lily un poco nerviosa.

James arrugó la frente y siguió a sus amigos. Estos ya se estaban sentando en la mesa y el chico se les unió justo en el momento en que juntaban las cabezas con una sonrisa para hablar.

—Ya lo he preparado todo para la broma. Ningún problema —añadió Fred con una sonrisa más amplia. Miró a James, que se sentaba a su lado, y siguió—. Hemos tardado más días de lo previsto, pero ya está hecho. Ya sabéis la palabra que _no_ tenéis que decir, ¿verdad?

Los otros dos sonrieron con complicidad y desviaron la mirada hacia la sala atestada de gente.

Lily no se decidía a contarle lo que le había pasado en el pasillo, pero precisamente había ido a hablar con su hermano de eso.

—Es que… ¿sabes quién es ese Slytherin de tu curso, el que empujó a Hugo el primer día de clases? —El chico asintió mientras achicaba los ojos—. Pues, nos encontramos con él en el pasillo antes de venir aquí y… me… me lanzó un hechizo.

Albus no esperaba que dijese eso y se acercó más a su hermana para comprobar el daño que le había hecho Sullivan.

—No, no me ha dado, yo me agaché cuando lo vi venir —se adelantó Lily cuando el chico le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Pero, no sé, ¿qué ha hecho después? ¿Os ha seguido…?

—Corrimos —susurró agachando la cabeza.

—Se lo contaremos a James. Él sabrá cómo castigarle y…

—No, no se lo digas a James —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja—. Es que…

—Pero él sabe más hechizos que yo —intentó persuadirla el chico.

—Es que… —continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado—, ¿qué pensará cuando se entere de que huí del Slytherin? Él no habría hecho eso… —Parecía que le había costado mucho soltar aquello.

Albus sonrió y acarició el hombro de su hermana. La condujo de nuevo a la mesa mientras le decía que no se preocupara de nada. Pero nada más mirar hacia el Gran Comedor, en general, se detuvieron un momento a contemplarlo de verdad.

De vez en cuando veían a algún alumno que era el centro de atención de una nube invisible que dejaba caer grandes copos de nieve. Muchos pestañeaban varias veces cuando miraban hacia arriba para comprobar que sólo nevaba sobre ellos, otros se enfurruñaban y otros se reían contemplando a compañeros en aquella situación.

James, Fred y Clary contenían las lágrimas mientras veían el espectáculo que habían logrado crear. Algunos leones cercanos a ellos se los quedaban mirando, deduciendo de donde venía aquel desastre. Scorpius y Rose miraban a Alan, el cual había salido de la cama por considerarse bien de salud, pues él también había sido víctima de la nieve. Albus llegó junto a ellos y, nada más ver a su amigo en ese estado, miró a su hermano exigiendo una explicación.

—James, ¿cómo se deshace el hechizo?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas, enano? —contestó entre risas, intentando parecer casual.

—Fred, no tiene gracia —insistió Albus, ahora a su primo—. Venga, dime cómo se lo quito.

Los dos rieron más fuerte, golpeando incluso la mesa. Clary los acompañaba pero más apartada. Entonces apareció un chico de pelo castaño y corto que se detuvo cuando llegó junto a la chica y ella se giró al tiempo que Fred los miraba.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Claro. —Se giró para mirar a sus amigos—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Me voy. Nos vemos en cl… mmm, ya sabéis donde.

Clary se alejó enganchada a la mano del chico. Fred se giró para mirar a James, el cual lo miraba entre divertido y preocupado.

—¿Está saliendo con Francis Wood? ¿El sabelotodo en quidditch? —preguntó en tono burlón el moreno; Fred había heredado muchos rasgos de su madre y por eso tenía la piel más oscura que sus primos y su pelo era negro.

—No sé, eres tú el que se enrolló con ella antes de ayer. Se supone que sois más "amigos".

—Ya sabemos a quién elegirá Clary para entrar en el equipo —añadió Fred apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Después de tener una hora libre en la que Albus, Scorpius y Logan tenían Adivinación, se marcharon a la primera clase de Pociones del curso. Alan tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pues ésta era su asignatura favorita y llevaba todo el verano creando nuevas pociones para enseñárselas al profesor Aubrey. Desde que tenía conocimiento, había estado haciendo pociones y cuando cumplió los once años empezó a crear las suyas propias.

Aubrey les indicó que hicieran una poción bastante difícil y algunos tenían ciertas dificultades para realizarla, entre ellos Albus y Lorcan. No iba a calificarles esa poción, pero eso no lo sabían hasta que llegó el final de la clase y se oyeron varios suspiros al escuchar decirlo al profesor.

Después de comer tenían Transformaciones y decidieron no retrasarse para no llegar tarde. Una vez dentro, Crowe los esperaba con un hechizo escrito en la pizarra y un objeto delante de cada alumno.

—Alan, saca la varita —le dijo Rose que se había sentado a su lado.

El aludido sacó lentamente la varita y miró a la clase que ya practicaban el hechizo que transformaba un animal en un objeto. Vio a Scorpius realizarlo sin problemas y luego a Rose. La chica le sonrió cuando lo consiguió y lo alentó a que lo intentara.

—Rose yo… no sé si…

—Vamos, es fácil —decía la castaña cogiéndole de la mano para indicarle los movimientos.

Eso sólo hizo que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero hizo lo que ella le indicaba. El animalillo no se movió, ni siquiera cambió de color. Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le motivó a intentarlo de nuevo, pero el animal seguía sin moverse.

—A lo mejor es la varita —intentaba encontrar una solución la chica—. Déjame intentarlo a mí.

En cuanto realizó el hechizo, el animal se transformó tal y como debía haber hecho.

—Muy bien señor Vlair. Ahora usted señorita Weasley.

La profesora pensó que había sido Alan el que había realizado el hechizo, pero cuando Rose iba a decírselo, el chico la interrumpió.

—Gracias, profesora. —Miró con cara de súplica a su amiga para que no dijese nada y ella, tras pensárselo un momento, se calló y volvió a realizar el hechizo, esta vez en su animal.

De camino a Runas Antiguas, Rose y Alan se despidieron de Scor y Albus que no la cursaban, y se encontraron con Logan Brown de camino.

—¡Hey! Esperadme —decía el chico mientras los alcanzaba—. Espero que la vieja profesora Babbling no se pase precisamente hoy.

Logan se quedó esperando que dijesen algo, pero ni Rose ni Alan se dieron cuenta de ello. Así que añadió:

—Como es mi cumpleaños…

—Oh… ¡Felicidades! —exclamó Rose intentando disimular el olvido.

—Felicidades, Logan —dijo Alan—. ¿Para celebrarlo te has ligado a catorce chicas?

—Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso. Pero, no. Mis padres me han regalado algo mejor. Mirad.

Logan metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y sacó un animal negro, pequeño y peludo, con ocho patas.

—Se llama Margot, es mi nueva mascota —exclamó el chico acercándoles la mano con el animal.

—No me hacen mucha gracia las arañas —puntualizó Rose escondiéndose un poco tras el hombro de Alan, alejándose del animal—. ¿No podrían haberte regalado un _puffskein_?

—Teniendo en cuenta que sus padres son muggles… no creo —indicó Alan haciendo que la chica se sonrojase por la equivocación.

—De todas formas, me encantan las arañas —dijo Logan—. Y… es una criatura que llamará la atención de las chicas —dijo guiñando un ojo.

Dos jóvenes salían de la biblioteca aguantándose la risa pues, hasta pasada como mínimo una semana, no podrían olvidar la broma. Se iban de allí porque Madame Pince los había tirado al soltar algunas carcajadas y ahora iban de camino a los terrenos del castillo.

James y Fred llevaban las mochilas colgadas de un hombro, con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro y de vez en cuando soltaban alguna carcajada. Potter no pensaba en nada en especial, sólo rememoraba el trabajo hecho para la broma y ésta en sí. Weasley, en cambio, pensaba en una amiga, la cual, dos días atrás, dejó de serlo durante un cuarto de hora. Clary estaba saliendo con Francis, un compañero de habitación, quien dejó de estar en el bando de amigo de Fred desde el momento en que se atrevió a echarle el ojo a la morena. Aunque sabía que no era justo; él no le había demostrado nada más a Clary exceptuando ese momento de aquella tarde del miércoles.

Alguien menudo que se acercaba por el final del pasillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un elfo doméstico y lo sabía porque durante mucho tiempo tuvo que vigilarlo para no ser capturado. Más bien, era una elfina doméstica. _La_ elfina doméstica. Vixen, la conserje. Se acercaba a ellos apresuradamente y con cara enfurecida. James y Fred se habían detenido en mitad del pasillo a esperar la reacción de la elfina.

—Vosotros —descargó Vixen con todo el veneno que pudo—. Sé que fuisteis los que hicieron nevar sobre los alumnos. —Un dedo acusador se alzaba en dirección a los chicos, moviéndose de uno a otro.

—Vixi, no puedes culparnos. Si sólo llevamos un par de días en el colegio. Ah, y hemos madurado —se defendió James sobreactuando con una mano en el pecho, falsamente afligido.

—Sé que con la ayuda de vuestra amiguita Clarissa Finnigan burláis mi seguridad y os burláis de la pobre Vixen —continuó poniéndose rígida—. Pero no creáis que esto se vaya a quedar aquí, no señor. Vixen reunirá por fin al consejo escolar para que tomen partido en vuestro castigo —acabó escupiendo sin querer al decir la última palabra.

Dicho aquello, se volteó y volvió sobre sus pasos, haciendo ondear la falda del vestido por los rápidos pasos que daba. Los dos primos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada al unísono.

—Esto hay que contárselo a Clary —dijo James echando a correr.

Fred lo siguió sin dejar de reír, pero entrando de nuevo en los pensamientos que había dejado cuando apareció la elfina.

La semana siguiente fue algo más ligera que la primera, pero aún así deseaban que llegara el fin de semana para poder conocer la fecha de las pruebas de quidditch. Algunos dedujeron, por lo que hizo Clary el año anterior, que las pruebas serían el segundo fin de semana del curso, pero James y Fred empezaron a dudar de su resolución cuando vieron entrar a la capitana por el retrato de la Señora Gorda pegada a Francis Wood.

—Lo ves, como te decía: se le ha olvidado por culpa de ese… —dijo Fred cuando la pareja desapareció por las escaleras de los chicos.

—De ese que la acaba de llevar a nuestra habitación a solas —añadió James mirando las escaleras.

Fred Weasley se puso en pie de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba. En tanto, Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Gina llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron junto a James. El rubio lo más alejado posible del hermano de su amigo, Albus en una butaca y las dos chicas en el sofá donde estaba James. No decían nada, pero no había silencio porque la sala estaba llena de conversaciones ese domingo por la noche.

—Bueno… —suspiró James mientras se ponía de pie—. Fred está tardando mucho —dijo más para sí que para los demás. Después rodeó el sofá y se fue a su habitación.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Gina Wood despidiéndose de Rose.

Scorpius y Albus hablaban de los deberes que tenían pendientes con tan sólo una semana que llevaban. Rose, sin embargo, pensaba en otras cosas, ya que ella ya los tenía hechos.

—¿Y Alan? —preguntó.

—Arriba, en la habitación —contestó Scorpius—. Estaba raro —añadió pensativo.

—Tengo que hablar con él —siguió la chica—. Creo que le pasa algo. No ha conseguido hacer ningún hechizo en las clases que llevamos y eso… es muy extraño.

Los dos chicos se miraron y decidieron subir con ella para ver a su amigo y que les diera una explicación a su comportamiento. Era muy raro que no pudiera hacer hechizos ya que, en los años anteriores, era uno de los alumnos que más nota sacaba en la teoría.

Cuando subieron, el moreno estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo de ésta. Al percibir que alguien entraba, se incorporó y miró a sus amigos mientras que Al y Scor se quedaban frente a él y Rose se sentaba a su lado.

—Alan —empezó la chica—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, estoy bien. ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado, pero al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que podía ser.

—No has conseguido hacer ningún hechizo y eso es muy raro tratándose de ti —soltó Scorpius sin rodeos.

—Scor, no seas tan…

Pero la chica se detuvo cuando Alan se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación. Los tres amigos se quedaron mirándolo unos segundos y cuando Rose estaba a punto de decir algo, el moreno habló.

—Tengo que contaros algo —dijo dándose la vuelta—. No es algo de lo que uno esté orgulloso y… por eso no os lo he dicho antes.

—Tranquilo puedes decirnos lo que sea —puntualizó la castaña.

—Tengo miedo…

—Puedes confiar en nosotros —afirmó Albus a lo que Scorpius y Rose asintieron.

—No. No es eso. Yo… —Volvió a girarse para no tener que mirarlos a la cara—. Tengo miedo a la magia.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. No todos los magos dicen tener miedo a la magia, de hecho, nunca habían imaginado que eso pudiera pasar.

—¿Tienes "magiofobia"? —soltó el rubio sonriendo para descargar el ambiente.

—Scor, no tiene gracia —le recriminó Rose—. Esto es serio. —Se giró hacia el moreno—. Alan, ¿cómo… por qué…?

El chico se sentó de nuevo en la cama, junto a su amiga, y mirando el suelo comenzó a contar su historia.

—Fue justo antes de entrar en Hogwarts —dijo rememorando aquellos días—. Yo estaba en mi habitación y… de repente escuché un estruendo. Enseguida noté cómo las paredes crujían y empezaban a caerse. —Hizo una pausa—. Olí el humo que entraba por debajo de la puerta, agarré la varita y me encogí en una esquina de mi habitación.

Rose alargó su mano y la posó sobre la del chico para animarle a que continuara.

—Cuando me di cuenta, me habían sacado de mi casa y me dirigía hacia aquí… Mis padres y mi hermano murieron aquel día… Todo por culpa de la magia. Realizaron mal un hechizo y…

El silencio se instauró en la habitación y sólo se escuchaban los pájaros que pasaban cerca de la ventana. Scorpius se acercó a su amigo y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo mirándolo—. Rose te ayudó aquella vez en clase y nadie se dio cuenta. Realizaremos los hechizos por ti, hasta que superes el miedo.

—¿Haríais eso por mí? —preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos.

—Claro, aunque si nos descubren podemos meternos en un buen lío —recapacitaba Albus.

—Podrían expulsarnos y…

—Rose, si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Alan sabiendo que su amiga no solía saltarse las normas.

—Claro que lo haré —contestó la castaña—. Sólo iba a decir que tendremos que hacerlo sutilmente para que nadie se dé cuenta.

Alan sonrió y susurró un "gracias" que todos escucharon.

Definitivamente, el jueves era el día de las pruebas de quidditch para Gryffindor. Tanto Slytherin como Hufflepuff ya tenían nuevo equipo y ese día les tocaría el turno a los leones.

Muchos alumnos bajaban hacia el campo de quidditch, más de Gryffindor que de otras casas. Las gradas no estaban llenas, pero sí había pequeños grupos dispersados por ellas. Había más gente en el mismo campo para presentarse a las pruebas y entre ellos se encontraba Scorpius y Rose. Albus, Alan, Lily y Hugo los observaban desde arriba, dando ánimos.

—Veamos, los que se presenten para golpeador —empezó Clarissa Finnigan alzando la voz muy por encima de las conversaciones de las gradas—, que se pongan a mi derecha.

Unos siete alumnos se movieron hacia donde indicaba la capitana y ella los miró, dejando olvidados a los demás.

—Vale, escuchadme. Sólo uno tiene la posibilidad de conseguir este puesto —dijo, puesto que todos sabían que ella era el otro golpeador—, así que… a esforzarse. —Miró entre los presentes y divisó a Fred, aunque también a Francis—. Os subiréis a las escobas y yo os lanzaré una bludger para que marquéis en uno de los aros —continuó y señaló dichos aros—. Tenéis cinco oportunidades; quien más goles consiga, gana.

Así empezaron las pruebas. Después de terminar con los golpeadores, pasaron a los cazadores, después al guardián y por último al buscador. Fueron dos horas muy intensas, pues muchos alumnos se presentaban este año por primera vez. Al final quedó un equipo fuerte, en consideración de Clary: los golpeadores eran la capitana y Fred Weasley (Francis no llegó ni a los cuatro goles) como el año anterior; los cazadores eran ahora Scorpius Malfoy, Gina Wood y Rose Weasley; el guardián del año pasado, Michael McDonald, había sido substituido por Logan Brown; y el buscador era James Potter, de nuevo.

—Por favor, acompañadnos —seguía suplicando Albus Potter.

Llevaba así diez minutos, desde que habían entrado a la habitación. Alan veía cómo Scorpius rodaba los ojos de vez en cuando, cada vez que el chico de ojos verdes lo zarandeaba diciendo por favor. Rose también estaba allí, sentada al final de la cama del rubio, y miraba a su primo andar de un lado a otro.

—Al, podemos ir solos. —Rose lo interrumpió un momento, pero el chico la miró suplicante—. Piensa, ellos casi no conocen a Hagrid.

—¿Cómo que no? Pero si han ido a visitarlo tantas veces como nosotros. Fue él quien me pidió que fueran.

Eso era cierto; el semigigante, pese a saber cómo había sido Draco Malfoy en el colegio, quería que Scorpius fuera a la cabaña. Al igual que Alan, pero él era porque sí había conocido a sus padres.

Al final cedieron y por eso ahora se encontraban los cuatro frente a la puerta de la cabaña ampliada del guardabosque. Eso se debía a que Charlie Weasley era el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y como no se pasaba mucho por el castillo decidió instalarse cerca de donde impartía las clases. Desde ese momento, el interior de la cabaña estaba mejorado, pues el profesor Weasley le había puesto su toque.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a los jóvenes; los ojos del guardabosque se llenaron de arrugas y el bigote canoso se movió hacia arriba un poco. Los dejó pasar y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda con un pequeño dragón de piedra como lámpara en el centro.

—Bueno, ¿qué me contáis? —dijo Hagrid mientras ponía agua a hervir.

El té del semigigante ya era bebible y todo gracias a Charlie, pues él era quien recibía buenas plantas para infusión de parte de su madre. Aún así, daba la sensación de que Hagrid era el causante de esa comida incomestible. Esa era una de las razones por las que Scorpius no quería ir a visitarlo.

—Scor y yo estamos en el equipo de quidditch —contestó Rose mirando sonriente a Hagrid.

Éste volcó el té en cinco tazas y se las ofreció a los Gryffindor. Cada uno cogió una, pero con cierta vacilación, y le pegaron un sorbo. Al segundo, notaron un poco de ardor en la lengua nada propio de aquella infusión y enseguida tragaron, ocultando el desagrado.

—Me alegro mucho. Esperemos que la racha de Gryffindor mejore con vosotros dos. —Hagrid miró ahora a Albus y a Alan con extrañeza—. Y vosotros, ¿por qué no estáis dentro del equipo? —preguntó—. Harry y Ginny eran muy buenos jugando, y Will y Cristine Vlair también —añadió el semigigante mirando primero a Albus y después a Alan al referirse a sus respectivos padres.

—Ya, bueno, es que prefiero concentrarme más en los estudios —se excusó Albus rascándose la cabeza.

—Yo no soy nada bueno. Mis padres intentaron muchas veces enseñarme, pero nada —dijo Alan negando con la cabeza—. Y como en el orfanato nadie juega…

—Ya veo.

Siguieron hablando del colegio, de las gamberradas de James y Fred, incluso de los años en Hogwarts de sus padres. Siempre que se reunían con él conocían algo nuevo de ellos, como cuando castigaron a Harry, Ron y Draco y tuvieron que acompañar a Hagrid al bosque prohibido. En esta parte, Rose, Albus y Alan soltaron alguna risa, pero Scorpius parecía más reacio a reírse de lo miedica que fue su padre.


	5. Un año de juego

Capítulo 4: Un año de juego

Los alumnos empezaban a abrigarse más con la entrada de octubre. Aunque la nieve todavía no había aparecido, el viento empezaba a ser frío y las chimeneas ya estaban encendidas.

Scorpius estaba sentado frente al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor mientras esperaba a que sus amigos terminaran su última clase del lunes: Estudios Muggles.

Toda la familia Malfoy se enfureció con Scorpius cuando recibieron en una carta que su primogénito había terminado en Gryffindor; Lucius no podía creerlo, incluso le aconsejó a Draco que lo enviaran a Durmstrang. Cuando se enteraron de que Helen sí había acabado en Slytherin, fue una de las mejores noticias que pudieron recibir los Malfoy.

En un principio le afectó bastante el desprecio de su abuelo, pero cuando pasó el tiempo las cosas se fueron suavizando y se olvidó de todo cuando conoció a sus amigos Gryffindor; dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de las historias que su familia le había contado sobre los leones no eran ciertas.

Por el retrato de la Señora Gorda entró un chico moreno de ojos negros que se desplomó sobre el sofá junto a su amigo.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó el rubio a Alan.

—Ahora vienen, han ido a ver al profesor Weaver —contestó mientras un gato se le subía encima—. Rose quería preguntarle algo sobre un libro de hechizos o algo así.

Scorpius asintió y miró al animal que ronroneaba mientras su dueño lo acariciaba.

—Es tu gata, ¿no? —preguntó el chico de ojos grises, a lo que Alan asintió—. ¿Ya te has decidido a ponerle nombre?

—¿Por qué tengo que ponerle nombre?

—Es lo que se suele hacer con las mascotas —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa—. La pobre gata se sentirá marginada.

—Lo dudo. Además, seguro que tu lechuza está más marginada por tener ese seudónimo. —Rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

—¿Qué le pasa al nombre de mi lechuza? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Nada. Es _precioso_. El mejor nombre que he escuchado nunca —ironizó Alan.

Mientras hablaban, Rose y Albus llegaron junto a Logan y se sentaron con los chicos. Rose se sentó al lado de Scorpius dejando a éste en medio, con Alan al otro lado. Albus se colocó en uno de los sillones individuales y Logan en el suelo cerca de la chimenea.

—He oído que va a haber una sorpresa en la cena —anunció Albus.

En ese momento llegaron Lily y Hugo y se acercaron al grupo de amigos. Lily se puso junto a Albus y Hugo se sentó en el brazo del sofá donde estaba sentada Rose.

—Lily —la llamó su hermano—, ¿te ha pasado algo más con Sullivan?

—¿Sullivan? —dijo Scorpius al escuchar el nombre—. ¿Qué te ha hecho? —le preguntó a la niña.

Lily se sonrojó. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, y miró a su hermano.

—Parece que les lanzó un hechizo —contestó Albus.

—Habría que decírselo al profesor Longbottom —sugirió Rose.

—No podemos demostrar nada. No nos hará caso —terminó diciendo Alan.

Se quedaron en silencio, recapacitando sobre Sullivan y lo que podrían hacer, cuando sonó la campana marcando las cinco y media. Scorpius se puso en pie de golpe y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la Dama Gorda.

—Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos para entrenar —dijo el chico girándose para mirar a sus amigos.

Rose lo siguió de inmediato, mirando a Albus y a Alan para ver si los seguían o no. Al parecer no los iban a ver entrenar. Logan se levantó un segundo después de la castaña para seguir a Scorpius, pegándose a él como su sombra.

Caminaron los tres sin decir una palabra hasta cruzar los terrenos de Hogwarts y llegar al campo de quidditch, el cual ya estaba ocupado por un par de jugadores de Gryffindor. Rose divisó a sus primos Fred y James junto a una chica rubia con el pelo corto. Ella se acercó mientras sus amigos se metían en los vestuarios.

—¿Y Clary? —preguntó Rose.

La chica rubia se le quedó mirando con un poco de repulsión, para después mirar a Fred con reproche. El chico la miró con un poco de indiferencia.

—¿Qué? Es la capitana —le soltó Fred, sabiendo que Chloe se molestaba cada vez que se hablaba de Clary.

—Cambiándose —le contestó James a su prima ignorando a la parejita, sobretodo a la chica celosa—. Deberías hacerlo tú también. No sabes lo dura que es.

Rose no tardó mucho más en obedecer y al entrar al vestuario se encontró con Clary de cara. No pareció muy contenta al verla, pero después de fruncir el ceño e indicarle que se diera prisa, le acarició el hombro amistosamente.

—No quiero impuntualidad, como tampoco falta de higiene, desconcentraciones, bromitas y, por supuesto, ni se os ocurra faltarme al respeto, y eso implica desobedecer. —Calló Clary por un momento, mientras contemplaba a su equipo con los brazos en la espalda y la barbilla bien alzada.

Un movimiento en las gradas le llamó la atención y chirrió los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Volvió la vista a los jugadores al tiempo que ellos también apartaban la vista de allí. Rose había visto a sus otros amigos en las gradas y eso la alegró.

—Como ya he dicho, no permitiré las distracciones. Por lo tanto, Fred, deberás avisar a tu novia o yo misma le negaré el paso a los entrenamientos.

El chico sonrió disimuladamente de lado y después asintió a su mejor amiga.

Subieron todos juntos al Gran Comedor, donde los alumnos todavía permanecían de pie y en mesas que no eran las suyas, hasta que empezaron a llegar los profesores.

El entrenamiento había sido tan duro que no era raro ver a Rose, la chica correcta y pulcra, con varias cosas metidas en la boca y otras tantas en el plato. Mientras se comían el postre, el profesor Brian Weaver se levantó y se acercó al atril que apareció delante de la mesa. Los alumnos dejaron de hablar para escucharlo y así enterarse de la sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, magos y brujas. Podéis seguir comiendo mientras cuento esto —dijo con una sonrisa al ver cómo muchos habían dejado de comer—. Bien, seguro que habéis escuchado algo ya, así que iré directo a la cuestión. Este año, porque me ha dado la gana…

McGonagall carraspeó y algunos alumnos sonrieron.

—Es decir, para que nos divirtamos todos y podáis ganar algo muy valioso, he propuesto al profesorado y a la dirección un juego. —Hizo una pausa para crear expectación—. Será una especie de competición donde participarán los alumnos a partir de los trece años.

Algunas quejas de estudiantes más pequeños se escucharon por la sala.

—Lo sé, intenté que todos participaseis —continuó el profesor en respuesta a las quejas—. Sé lo que es estar en vuestra edad y que no te dejen hacer algo. Yo os entiendo y…

La directora volvió a carraspear y Brian se detuvo.

—Lo que quería deciros es que tendréis que encontrar siete piezas escondidas por todo el castillo. Tienen diferentes formas, no son mayores que una snitch y son de diferentes colores. Lo único que tendréis para encontrarlas son siete acertijos. Los colocaré en un pergamino y vosotros tendréis que dar con ellos. Tenéis todo el año, no quiero que descuidéis los estudios y las tareas. Sobretodo las de Defensa —añadió en voz baja, pero que escuchó todo el mundo—. Usad vuestros cerebros y que gane Raven… el mejor —terminó guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa, la cual remarcaba seductoramente sus hoyuelos según vio cierta chica de Ravenclaw.

Ya empezaba a bajar del atril cuando Mark McLaggen, desde la mesa de Slytherin, elevó la voz de entre el murmullo que se había formado.

—¿Cuál es el premio?

El profesor se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acercar.

—Ah sí, se me olvidaba. Por cada pieza que encontréis, podréis pasar una hora en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Un murmullo se alzó por todo el comedor. Todos sabían que esa sala estaba totalmente prohibida para los alumnos y de sobra estaban al corriente de que todo estudiante había intentado entrar alguna vez. Hacía muchos años ya que los profesores habían acordado sellar esa sala, que incluso la generación de alumnos de la edad del profesor Brian no la habían podido conocer ni utilizar.

—Ya sé cuál va a ser nuestro objetivo de este trimestre —soltó Fred mirando un punto fijo en la pared del fondo.

James sonrió de lado mientras asentía y Clary negó apesadumbrada con la cabeza; siempre esos dos habían querido utilizar esa sala por las hazañas que el padre de Fred, George Weasley, les había contado. Pero ella estaba más preocupada por los entrenamientos, porque dentro de un mes y medio jugaban el primer partido contra Slytherin. Según parecía, el equipo de las serpientes prometía este año y ella no estaba muy segura del suyo.

Dos cabelleras negras caminaban sigilosamente por los pasillos; no parecían ellos, pues cuando Fred y James se acercaban se les escuchaba a kilómetros. Era sábado por la tarde, a mediados de octubre, antes de la cena, y quisieron aprovechar para hacer sus investigaciones.

—Creo que ha sido buena idea apuntarse todos los acertijos, así podremos buscarlos de golpe —seguía diciendo Fred, deteniéndose en mitad de un pasillo de la cuarta planta, cerca de la biblioteca.

El profesor Weaver ya había colgado los acertijos y los chicos los habían copiado en un pergamino para poder meditar sobre ellos (como muchos otros habían hecho también). En la hoja se podía leer:

1.- "Si una fruta has de tocar para poder entrar, la diferencia has de encontrar si por el cristal quieres mirar"

2.- "Dos puedes tener, ninguno también es posible. Sólo el mejor uno obtendrá y nadie tenerlos todos podrá"

3.- "Si del mal protegerte quieres, un caparazón es a lo que te refieres. Busca en su mitad y la solución descubrirás"

4.- "Cuatro puedes encontrar, pero sólo con cabeza descubrirás donde está. Una vez allí, cuando la luz del sol aparezca, mira hacia el cielo nocturno, pronto verás la respuesta"

5.- "No has de subir ni has de bajar, sino a la bestia amansar"

6.- "Donde la sabiduría se acumula, allí donde no debes pasar, mira debajo de donde reposas los brazos"

7.- "En un lugar en el que la magia parece extinta, busca en la antigüedad donde los muertos intentan cruzar"

—Hazme caso. Si nos centramos en uno será más fácil, tendremos más ideas. —Sus ojos marrones brillaban con más intensidad. Fred lo miró sopesando.

—Me lo dices porque sabes más o menos donde se encuentra uno.

James sonrió ampliamente y asintió con una cabezada. El otro también sonrió y lo instó a que se lo explicara.

—Mira —empezó James señalándole el segundo acertijo. Se lo leyó—: _"Dos puedes tener, ninguno también es posible. Sólo el mejor uno obtendrá y nadie tenerlos todos podrá"_. Es muy fácil. Primero hay que imaginarse un lugar donde hay muchas cosas, porque habla de un "todos". —Fred asintió achicando los ojos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Bien, después tenemos que pensar en cosas que tienen valor, algo que se tenga que ganar de alguna manera, como…

—Una medalla.

—Sí, o una copa. —James se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando una reacción por parte de su primo y amigo—. ¿Dónde puedes encontrar una copa o una medalla? —lo ayudó un poco.

No tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que se refería a la Sala de los Trofeos. Echaron a correr buscando las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, hasta que entraron por la puerta al final de un pasillo poco transitado. La abrieron y la sala, pese a ser poco iluminada, se llenó de luz gracias al reflejo en las copas relucientes.

No perdieron mucho tiempo y se pusieron a rebuscar entre los trofeos, a hacerles _accio_ y a limpiar las inscripciones polvorientas de cada medalla.

—Parece que nos hubiéramos castigado a nosotros mismos a limpiar la sala —dijo Fred mirando a su amigo, el cual se encontraba a tres vitrinas de él.

El chico suspiró y caminó hacia él. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y miró a Fred.

—Esto es imposible. Llevamos casi una hora buscando y… ni siquiera sabemos dónde buscar. Hay demasiadas copas. —James Potter parecía que fuera de camino a la histeria y Fred lo ignoraba.

—Lo que pasa es que el acertijo tiene que decir algo más para poder encontrarla —decía mientras sacaba el pergamino y volvía a leer la frase. Tras unos minutos exclamó—: ¡Ya lo tengo!

James se acercó a él rápidamente.

—Verás, aquí hay copas de quidditch y demás cosas… Entonces he buscado en el acertijo algo referente a qué copa se refiere —hizo una pausa que sólo consiguió estresar más a su primo—. Dice "sólo el mejor uno obtendrá"…

—Eso quiere decir que la copa únicamente la gana una persona…

—Exacto, y la Copa de Quidditch y de la Casa las ganan muchas personas —continuó Fred.

—¡Y la única copa que gana una persona… es la de Premio Anual! —gritó James mientras se dirigía a la vitrina donde reposaban esas copas.

Tras unos segundos en los que Fred miraba a su primo, James se giró y lo miró con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

—Hay miles de copas, de todos los años desde que existe Hogwarts —dijo con voz queda.

—Eso ya lo había pensado yo, James —contestó apesadumbrado.

—A ver, déjame ver. —Se acercó a Fred y leyó de nuevo el acertijo.

Varios minutos después, en los cuales Fred intentaba no dormirse de pie, la exclamación de su primo hizo que se tambaleara.

—Hay que buscar el alumno que ganó la copa el año 2010 —soltó orgulloso.

—¿Por qué ese año?

—Porque… dice "_Dos_ puedes tener", eso quiere decir un 2; luego "…_ninguno_ también es posible", se refiere al 0; después habla de "… sólo _uno_ obtendrá", es decir, el 1; y por último dice "… _nadie_ podrá tenerlos todos", o sea el 0.

Fred, tras recapacitar unos segundos, sonrió de oreja a oreja y pronto empezaron a buscar esa copa, con la esperanza de haber acertado.

Rápidamente la encontraron en una de las vitrinas con más polvo. Abrieron el cristal y cogieron el trofeo. Pronto miraron el interior de la copa y divisaron una pequeña figura metida en el fondo de ésta. Cómo era dorada, se mimetizaba con la copa y apenas se veía, pero arrancaron la pieza y la observaron. Tenía forma de diamante y pesaba muy poco.

Se miraron sonrientes y dirigieron la vista hacia la placa del trofeo para saber el alumno que la ganó.

—Jeremy Weaver —leyó James en voz alta.

—Weaver… —repitió Fred—. Ese es el apellido del profesor Brian Weaver.

—Sí. ¿Será su hermano?

—Puede ser, seguro que fue por eso que eligió esta copa —finalizó Fred antes de marcharse corriendo al Gran Comedor.

Llegaron traspasando la puerta alzando la pieza dorada y mostrándosela a todos. La gente se iba reuniendo allí para cenar y los profesores ya llegaban. Se acercaron al profesor Weaver con una sonrisa de suficiencia y después se giraron hacia la mesa de los leones, donde todos silbaban.

—Aquí tiene la primera pieza —dijo un orgulloso James, al tiempo que Fred se la entregaba.

Brian sonrió y les estrechó la mano. Se guardó la pequeña pieza en un bolsillo de su túnica y se sentó.

—Profesor —lo llamó James—, la copa donde estaba era la de un tal Jeremy Weaver… ¿es familiar suyo?

La expresión del profesor cambió durante unos instantes a una totalmente seria, pero pronto sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, era mi hermano —contestó sin mirarlos a la cara—. Será mejor que os sentéis y empecéis a comer algo.

Ambos chicos no quisieron preguntar nada más y se marcharon sonrientes a su mesa.

Un par de semanas después del revuelo que causó encontrar la primera pieza, a finales de mes, tenían la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Todo estaba muy helado, pero la excitación que causaba ir por primera vez al pueblo en los de tercero hacía que el frío diminuyera.

En el camino hacia el pueblo, Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Alan compartieron un carruaje que según Rose iba tirado por cuerdas invisibles, pero que Albus negaba diciendo que eran los thestrals quienes lo hacían. Scorpius y Alan bajaron los primeros, rodando los ojos a la discusión de los otros dos.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Scorpius para concluir la disputa sobre los carruajes.

Albus lo miró primero, agradecido de que tuviera una excusa para terminar con aquello. Abrió la boca para sugerir algún lugar, pero su hermano y su primo pasaron por su lado diciendo el segundo:

—Nosotros no nos lo pensamos. Vamos directos a Zonko. —Fred le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Albus y después siguió a James.

—¿Y qué hay allí? —preguntó el chico tras ver marchar a su primo.

—Venden artículos de broma —le contestó Rose con aversión. Esa tienda no iba mucho con ella—. A mí me gustaría ir a El cuervo. Es para todas las edades y me han dicho que es muy agradable.

Ninguno se opuso, así que se pusieron en marcha por la calle principal. Se encontraba al final de ésta, en el establecimiento que antes estaba ocupado por Cabeza de puerco, pero que después de que el dueño se retirase quedó casi en completa ruina.

Entraron a duras penas, pues muchos otros alumnos de tercero, cuarto y quinto curso también habían elegido ese bar. Era espacioso, con el techo alto y unas escaleras que llevaban a otras mesas en la parte de arriba, dejando un gran espacio en el centro que comunicaba los dos pisos. Las paredes eran de color arena y las columnas que se repartían por la sala también.

Se sentaron en una mesa cuadrada junto a la ventana de la izquierda, al fondo, y cerca de la barra. Albus y Rose saludaron a varios compañeros de clase y de Gryffindor. No tardaron mucho en ver al camarero, Philip Whitehall, que les atendió enseguida.

James se había separado de Fred, pues el chico había entrado en la tienda Tiros Largos Moda con Chloe, su actual novia. Esperaba fuera con su prima Lucy, la cual era amiga de Chloe y no quería ser un estorbo para la parejita.

—¿No sales con nadie? —rompió el silencio James. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, con expresión divertida—. No se lo pienso decir al tío Percy —añadió con una sonrisa. Ella se rió.

—No. Y viendo el panorama, creo que nunca tendré. —Miró por el cristal de la tienda y divisó a Fred con Chloe y a Susan, su otra amiga, con Mark McLaggen.

—Ya, como si no tuvieras pretendientes.

Lucy soltó una carcajada corta y se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa en la cara. James se separó de la pared y se acercó unos pasos a su prima.

—¿Y tú? No me puedes negar que no te guste alguien, con todas las que tendrás detrás.

El chico no pudo ni abrir la boca, porque por la puerta de la tienda salían las dos parejas. Chloe, la chica rubia con el pelo corto, llevaba en la mano una bolsa con cosas y Susan, la del pelo castaño y ondulado por debajo de los hombros, cogía otra con incluso más cosas dentro. Ésta iba también cogida de la mano del chico alto, castaño con mechas rubias, ojos acaramelados y piel levemente bronceada. Mark McLaggen, Slytherin y miembro del equipo de quidditch de esa casa, nunca había hecho buenas migas con ninguno de los dos Gryffindor, pero tampoco empezaban a pegarse cada vez que se veían, únicamente se decían cosas desagradables.

—Oh, también está aquí Jamsie —dijo el chico alto con fingido cariño—. Ya decía yo que veía muy solo a Freddie. —Miró de golpe a Chloe, su ex-novia, y ladeó la cabeza—. Deberías comprobar que tus novios no sean gays antes de salir con ellos.

La insinuación de que James y Fred fueran novios fue una buena oportunidad para el segundo atacar.

—Tranquilo, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué te crees que ya no está contigo? —preguntó retóricamente Fred, hablando como si fuera a un bebé.

No se dejó llevar por la rabia que sentía y cogió a Susan con fuerza, caminando hacia la calle principal. La chica se despidió de espaldas de sus amigas antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

—Bueno, yo me voy yendo hacia los carruajes. Puede que me quede sin ninguno —se excusó Lucy metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y empezando a caminar hacia el lugar donde habían desaparecido los otros dos.

—Espera, te acompaño —la siguió su primo James.

Fred y Chloe se quedaron solos en un momento, para gusto de la chica, pero Fred sólo hizo que buscar entre la gente que pasaba por allí a la amiga que le faltaba por ver.

Era el último día del mes, Halloween, y en el Gran Comedor los de primer año se entusiasmaban cada vez que veían a los fantasmas pasar por su lado, las velas flotando en el techo y las raciones de comida descomunal.

Helen Malfoy observaba a sus compañeros de mesa conversar y reír, como muchos en otras. No le gustaba hablar y menos sobre ella, por eso casi nadie quería estar a su lado, porque no sabían nada sobre su vida ni sobre su personalidad. Tampoco le importaba; lo único que sí le importaba era su hermano. Scorpius la había buscado durante las primeras semanas de colegio, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a hablar con ella.

Lo observaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, la casa que tanto había escuchado criticar por la suya, riendo junto a una chica castaña y dos chicos morenos. Sabía que su amiga era hermana de Hugo Weasley, de su curso, y que el moreno de ojos verdes era hermano de Lily Potter, una niña de su clase que siempre estaba alegre. Al único que no conocía era al otro chico, al moreno de ojos negros que la estaba observando en ese momento.

Era serio, pero no estaba triste. Algo en sus ojos la obligó a apartar la mirada de él, algo que nunca habría hecho. Le pareció que el chico ocultaba un gran sufrimiento.


	6. Amigos

Capítulo 5: Amigos

—¡Vamos! ¡Ponedle más empeño!

La capitana sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch apretando con fuerza el palo de su escoba. Se había detenido sólo un momento para comprobar que su equipo siguiera en pie.

Fred acababa de derribar a Mary Higgs, una de las cazadoras del equipo de Slytherin, y la bludger seguía su camino directa a las gradas antes de desviarse hacia la izquierda y volver a por los jugadores.

Rápidamente se llevaron a Higgs a la enfermería, recogiéndola en un extremo del campo. Clary sonrió con un poco de esperanza. Entonces Fred la miró y alzó un puño de la escoba para felicitarse por su lanzamiento.

—¿Qué haces? Deberías…

No pudo terminar porque enseguida el chico se fue volando con el bate en la mano. Ella, por su parte, también aferró con fuerza el bate y fue en busca de la bludger.

Scorpius Malfoy, uno de los cazadores, acababa de robarle la quaffle a Fray Sullivan, el cual había cambiado de sentido para seguir al rubio. En su rostro se reflejaba la ira que había sentido al ser golpeado en la cara por el codo de Malfoy.

El Gryffindor sorteó a Kevin Derrick, un golpeador del otro equipo, quien lanzó su bate contra la cara del chico. Pero al no tener suerte también cambió el rumbo de su escoba y voló junto a Sullivan tras el rubio. Entonces apareció Gina Wood a la derecha de Scorpius y le lanzó la quaffle, pues él casi estaba atrapado entre los dos que llevaba detrás y el guardián, Matthew Green, que había salido del área de los aros.

Gina Wood no dudó al atrapar la pelota y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, encestando sin problemas. Voló hacia arriba celebrando entre vítores los noventa puntos sobre los ochenta de los Slytherin y se encontró con Scorpius que había conseguido escapar de los otros tres jugadores.

—Noventa a ochenta, marcador a favor de Gryffindor. Parece ser que este año cuentan con la participación de una maravillosa jugadora. ¿Dónde estabas el año pasado, Gina? —logró escuchar James Potter desde aquella altura.

El chico estaba atento a la jugada de su equipo, pero también debía captar el movimiento de la snitch. Al otro lado del campo podía divisar a su oponente, Mark McLaggen, que lanzaba maldiciones e improperios hacia su equipo. Entonces James soltó una carcajada muy audible, tanto que el Slytherin alzó la vista para mirarlo con rabia.

—Sally Zabini parece no querer perder el tiempo y avanza a gran velocidad por el lado norte del campo. —Joanna Towler, una Gryffindor de sexto curso, sujetaba el micrófono con intensidad—. Scorpius Malfoy va tras ella, pero parece que la chica tiene más velocidad por su peso. Espera, espera… Rose Weasley va directa hacia Zabini, se van a chocar, se chocan… ¡Cuidado! —casi gritó la comentarista antes de taparse la boca con las manos.

En las gradas se escuchó cómo los espectadores aspiraban con fuerza al ver que las dos chicas se habían encontrado en la mitad del campo. Rose se había enganchado a la quaffle antes de pasar volando a toda velocidad por un lado de Sally, pues no había ido en línea recta.

Ahora descendían las dos sujetando la pelota, entrechocando los palos de las escobas y empujándose con los codos. Cada vez el suelo estaba más cerca y si una no soltaba la quaffle caerían las dos. Fue Sally la que, asustada por golpearse, dejó la pelota en manos de la cazadora de Gryffindor.

—Rose Weasley consigue hacerse con la quaffle, pero no podrá volver atrás. Se estampará contra el suelo, va directa… —Joanna Towler se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó sobre la grada, desesperada.

Scorpius susurraba para sí mismo. _Tú puedes, Rose, tú puedes_, decía.

En las gradas, Albus y Alan apretaban los puños, pidiendo mentalmente que pudiera doblar el vuelo y evitar el suelo.

Parecía que el partido se hubiera detenido, pero no era así. Aunque los jugadores de Slytherin se hubieran detenido para ver cómo una cazadora de Gryffindor era descalificada por tocar el suelo, no todos los leones estaban parados. James Potter cruzaba los dedos para que su prima lo consiguiera, pero a la vez volando tras la snitch que McLaggen no había visto.

Recorrió la zona donde se encontraban los aros de su equipo, pasando por encima de Logan Brown, quien lo contempló extrañado, pero sonriendo después al comprenderlo. De un momento a otro, justo cuando la snitch se acercaba al centro del campo, James vio que todo se movía otra vez.

Al mismo tiempo, Rose había conseguido volar hacia los aros del adversario, en las gradas volvieron a sonar los vítores, James casi alcanzaba la pequeña pelota y Patrick Eisman, el otro golpeador de Slytherin, preparaba el bate para darle a la bludger que podía ir directa a la cara de Rose Weasley.

Entonces pasó todo en un segundo. Mark McLaggen volaba a toda velocidad hacia James, éste estaba a un escaso metro de la snitch, alargando el brazo.

—El buscador de Gryffindor, James Potter, conseguirá la snitch antes de que marquen diez puntos más. ¡Vamos! —dijo Joanna Towler poniéndose en pie.

Rose encestó al mismo tiempo que James atrapaba la snitch, pero la bludger de Patrick Eisman ya había conseguido un objetivo fijo hacia la cara de la castaña. Ella borró la sonrisa de su rostro al verla venir y, aún sabiendo que no le daba tiempo a escapar, se aferró a la escoba.

—¡Gryffindor gana doscientos cincuenta a ochenta! —anunció Joanna al escuchar el pitido que el profesor Weasley hizo para dar por finalizado el partido.

El cuerpo de un cazador de Gryffindor caía hacía el suelo lentamente, pues Minerva McGonagall había alzado la varita y lo llevaba con cuidado hacia el suelo. El partido había acabado.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando por la luz que había en la habitación. Antes incluso de poder ver con claridad, se sentó en la cama donde estaba ayudándose con los codos. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y entonces vio quienes estaban allí.

—Scor, ¿cómo estás? —escuchó la voz de su amiga de una forma muy dulce.

El chico tardó en contestar, pues observaba a todo su equipo frente a su camilla, al igual que a Alan y a Albus.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando te salvo la vida me puedes llamar por mi nombre completo? —dijo con fingido enfado, enseñándole una sonrisa al terminar.

Rose sonrió al verlo así y se acercó para abrazarlo. Mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro derecho le susurró un "gracias".

Se separó del chico pero se mantuvo cerca, apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Si no hubieras visto la bludger antes que yo… Gracias por salvarme —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El chico sonrió de lado e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

—¿Qué te has hecho? —preguntó Fred, el cual estaba junto a James. Scorpius se sorprendió al ver al segundo allí.

—La enfermera me ha encabestrado el brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Dice que no me supondrá muchas complicaciones para el día a día. —El rubio miró a sus amigos haciendo una mueca de desagrado, pero no por el brazo.

—¿Y el quidditch? ¿Estarás bien para poder entrenar antes de Navidad? —Tenían el siguiente partido en febrero y, aunque estaban a mitad de noviembre, Clary quería que practicaran más para ir preparados.

—Clary, tranquila. Ya has visto lo fácil que ha sido ganar a las serpientes —le dijo Fred con una sonrisa—. Hufflepuff será…

Madame Pomfrey lo interrumpió cuando lo empujó.

—Todos no, sólo tres personas. Vamos, fuera.

El equipo se fue despidiendo de él y sólo quedaron Alan, Albus y Rose acompañándolo.

_Esos estúpidos de Potter y Weasley se creen los más inteligentes,_ pensaba con odio la Slytherin que siempre acompañaba a Fray Sullivan. Stella McIntyre, una chica de pelo rubio oscuro y muy rizado, con unos ojos azules claros, caminaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del colegio.

Había visto cómo alardeaban James Potter y Fred Weasley del hecho de haber sido los primeros en encontrar una de esas piezas. _Malditas piezas, como si fuera muy complicado encontrarlas_, se decía a sí misma.

Se detuvo cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Podía encontrar una de esas piezas y así acallar a los fans de aquellos dos. _No, no quiero destacar, siempre me he ocultado detrás de Sullivan para que no notasen mi presencia. Aunque sé que soy mejor que él_, pensó para descartar la idea.

De un momento a otro se encontraba frente al Gran Comedor, leyendo el cartel que contenía los acertijos del profesor Weaver. Uno estaba tachado, el que habían descubierto los dos Gryffindor. Los miró más de una vez, esperando ver algo oculto que la ayudase. Entonces seleccionó uno que citaba así:

6.- "Donde la sabiduría se acumula, allí donde no debes pasar, mira debajo de donde reposas los brazos"

Se había fijado en ese acertijo porque al leer _sabiduría_ le había venido a la cabeza la biblioteca. Así que se lo aprendió y fue directa al lugar.

La biblioteca no estaba precisamente abarrotada, pero sí que había alumnos por ser la hora que era. Las clases habían acabado y allí se reunían para hacer los deberes o algún trabajo. No se detuvo a saludar a nadie y caminó directa a las estanterías, hasta el final de la sala. Sabía dónde se podría encontrar, pues por el camino había recapacitado sobre el resto de la frase.

_Allí donde no debes pasar_, se repetía para sí misma. Estaba muy claro; el único lugar de la biblioteca donde los alumnos tenían la entrada vetada, excepto en situaciones específicas, era la sección prohibida. Y allí se encontraba, pegada a la barra que impedía el paso. Miró a un lado y a otro y se decidió a entrar, pero antes se detuvo.

_No puede estar aquí porque ha sido el profesor Weaver quien lo ha escondido_, recapacitó ella. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que se topó con una silla, pegada a una mesa. Se giró y apoyó las manos en el respaldo. Normalmente allí no iba a estudiar nadie, pues faltaba iluminación y siempre daba un poco de miedo estar tanto tiempo cerca de la sección prohibida. Aquella zona la utilizaban las parejas para tener más intimidad durante los estudios, aunque no hicieran eso precisamente.

_Mira debajo de donde reposas los brazos_, pensó allí parada. No se le ocurría nada, algo frustrante, pero no se daba por rendida.

—Vamos —murmuró para sí misma, moviendo rítmicamente una pierna, ya nerviosa.

_No es tan difícil_, se insistió. Miró en derredor, buscando algo donde poder apoyar los brazos o algo similar. Pensó en las estanterías, porque te puedes sostener si estás de pie, pero lo descartó enseguida. Miró hacia abajo, hacia la silla, y alzó una ceja, sopesando.

La arrastró para atrás y se acuclilló para observar más de cerca el mueble. No tenía reposa brazos, pero tal vez la frase no quería decir exactamente que fueran los brazos. La giró, la tumbó, se sentó para examinarla mejor, pero nada. Todo era madera pulida, sin una sola decoración o saliente que pudiera ocultar una pieza similar a la de Potter y Weasley.

Bufó mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos. Los tirabuzones rubios le colgaban por la espalda, teniendo la cara en dirección al techo. Bajó la mirada y recorrió el lugar. La mesa se encontraba a la altura de su cara, con la pequeña lámpara encendida en el centro de ésta. Tal vez era la menos iluminaba de toda la biblioteca.

Se levantó y se encaminó a la entrada, donde los alumnos seguían instalados. Pasó entre dos mesas y un movimiento en una le llamó la atención. Un chico delgaducho suspiró mientras hincaba los codos en la mesa. Enterró la cabeza en sus brazos, pero eso ya no le importó a Stella.

Corrió de vuelta a la mesa que había dejado hacía unos segundos y fue directa a tumbarse debajo. Y allí lo vio, en el centro, cuadrado y plano. Alargó la mano y lo sacó del pequeño hueco donde estaba. Se quedó sentada en el suelo observándolo. Era de color marrón y tenía un tacto similar al de una piedra preciosa.

—Lo hemos encontrado. —Fray Sullivan la miraba desde la estantería más cercana. Acababa de ver a Stella y había visto lo que tenía en la mano.

Ella se levantó y miró al chico. Parecía alegre, como si él hubiera descubierto algo. McIntyre se guardó su réplica para sí misma y le sonrió.

—Aquí tiene —se adelantó el chico.

Stella le entregó la pieza cuadrada y esperó a que el profesor Weaver dijera algo.

Los miró cuando la guardó en una bolsa y frunció el ceño.

—Y… ¿la habéis encontrado los dos?

—Claro, en la biblioteca —contestó Sullivan por ella.

—Muy bien, podéis marcharos. Ya me informaréis del día que queréis utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres. —Les sonrió y les indicó que se marchasen.

Fray salió el primero, directo a contarle a todo el mundo lo que había descubierto.

—Señorita McIntyre, espere. —Ella obedeció y dejó la puerta abierta—. ¿Es cierto que él ha colaborado?

Stella no cambió su expresión, pensando la respuesta. En realidad no quería compartir la hora en la sala con Sullivan, así que no tardó mucho.

—No. Él me vio cuando la cogía.

—Gracias. Puede marcharse.

Los Slytherin no estaban más contentos por el hecho de que alguien de su casa había encontrado la segunda pieza; seguían enfurecidos por el resultado del primer partido de quidditch, el aplastante resultado.

Las clases tampoco eran lo suficientemente agobiantes como hacerles olvidar el partido, ni a ellos ni a nadie. Lo único que les calmaba la rabia era el saber que, a finales del mes pasado, Ravenclaw había perdido contra Hufflepuff.

De todas maneras, el trimestre estaba por acabar. Se encontraban ahora en esa semana previa a las vacaciones, en la cual lo único que podían hacer era pasearse por el castillo, jugar con la nieve o pasarse el día en las salas comunes.

Como lo hacían en ese momento unos cuantos Gryffindor en su sala común. Era jueves, pero para ellos era como si hubieran pasado semanas desde que terminaron las clases. Albus, Alan y Scorpius estaban apostados en los cómodos sofás de la estancia, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea en sus pieles y relajándose. Rose, en cambio, estaba sentada en una silla y hablaba con Lily y Phoebe Bell, quienes estaban al otro lado de la mesa que ocupaban.

—… así que no intentéis hacer otro hechizo hasta que no os enseñen como es debido —les seguía reprendiendo la castaña.

Lily y Phoebe habían estado practicando un hechizo en el baño de las chicas y Rose les echaba la charla sobre que todavía estaban en primero y no estaban preparadas.

—Pero si no ha pasado nada —dijo Lily, quien parecía cansada de tanta histeria.

—A mi no me ha salido ni una vez —comentó Phoebe cabizbaja, todavía esperando que la prima de su mejor amiga la castigara.

—Rose —la llamó Scorpius desde el sofá—, todavía no eres prefecta, así que déjalas en paz.

Era cierto, no era prefecta, pero todos sabían que lo sería en un par de años.

Lily se levantó, seguida de su amiga, y subió las escaleras sin mirar a nadie. Rose se levantó también y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea. La sala estaba medio vacía; algún que otro alumno sentado en los sillones restantes y otros pocos hablando sobre la mesa junto a la ventana. Aquello era extraño, pues en los pasillos hacía frío, al igual que en el Gran Comedor, la biblioteca y las aulas.

—¿Dónde está la gente? Esto está vacío —rompió Rose el silencio formado entre los chicos.

—Seguramente con sus parejas repartidos por el castillo —contestó Scorpius con indiferencia.

Los cuatro sabían lo que seguramente estarían haciendo, pero no dijeron nada; eran demasiado inexpertos en el tema que les daba cierta vergüenza decir algo. Rose fue la única que demostró algún cambio, pero poco perceptible por sus amigos. Se había sonrojado al imaginarse a ella besando a un chico, a uno en especial. Entonces decidió hacer lo que hacía un tiempo se planteó. Se levantó y se separó un poco del sillón.

—Scor, ¿puedes venir un momento? —preguntó lo más serena posible, pero sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago, similar al que se siente cuando te tiras por un tobogán muy largo y alto.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se levantó. Siguió a la chica cuando ésta se acercó a las escaleras de las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a ella. A Rose le costó empezar.

—Bueno, es que quería… agradecerte que me salvaras de la bludger —dijo costosamente mientras enrollaba un mechón de pelo en su dedo.

—Pero si ya me diste las gracias. Además, no te hubieras muerto si te llega a dar —intentó hacerla entender.

—Ya, pero… siento que un simple "gracias" no es suficiente. —Cada vez notaba las orejas más coloradas y agradeció que su pelo las cubriera.

Scorpius alzó los hombros para restarle importancia, pero ella no desistió. Fue entonces cuando llevó sus manos a los hombros de su amigo y pegó sus labios a la mejilla del rubio. El beso no fue cosa de dar y separarse, sino que Rose quiso alargar tanto el agradecimiento que incluso los pocos que allí había se fijaron en aquellos dos.

La castaña subió las escaleras tras separarse sin mirar a nadie, sólo a Scorpius. El chico volvió a sentarse sin cambiar de expresión y sin mirar a sus amigos. Daba la sensación de que no entendía lo que pasaba, al igual que Albus, pero al menos el moreno sabía por dónde iban los tiros. El que sí sabía exactamente lo que había pasado era Alan.

Scorpius podía ser muy inteligente a lo que en situaciones difíciles se refiere, pero en el amor tenía _pocas luces_. Por otro lado, el chico de ojos negros estaba más metido en aquello nuevo para ellos, pues era precisamente por Rose por lo que sabía cómo se sentía uno al estar enamorado. Pero después de eso, después de ver aquel beso, se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius y Rose se parecían mucho.

Entonces, allí tumbado en su cama, se propuso dejar de lado ese pequeño sentimiento para no tener que olvidarla cuando fuera más fuerte. No sería muy difícil pensar en ella como en una amiga.


	7. Alguien mejor

Capítulo 6: Alguien mejor

—¡Albus! ¡Levántate ya o te quedas sin desayunar! —gritaba por cuarta vez la señora Potter.

El chico se giró hacia el otro lado en su cama, ocultándose entre las mantas. Sabía que ese día habían quedado con el tío Ron y los demás aquí, pero tampoco…

Albus se levantó rápidamente, enredándose con las mantas, y se vistió con lo primero que pilló. Bajó las escaleras de la casa de dos en dos y llegó derrapando a la cocina, donde estaba su madre esperándolo.

—Ya me he despertado —anunció con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil.

—¿Y a quién le importa, enano? —preguntó James desde la mesa en frente de la barra de la cocina.

Ginny sonrió a su hijo mediano y le acarició el pelo cuando pasó de camino a la mesa. Él la siguió y se sentó frente a su hermano, teniendo a su madre a la izquierda.

—¿Y Lily? —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes cuando se dio cuenta—. ¿Y papá?

—Tu padre se la ha llevado a la cuidad a hacer unas compras. —Ella miró a James con la cabeza ladeada—. Y no me vengas con más protestas que tienes más edad que tu hermana.

—Es que siempre es ella la que se va con papá —dijo pese a haber sido avisado.

Albus los escuchaba mientras desayunaba. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero James nunca reconocía que Harry había dejado muchas veces a Lily con Ginny por llevarse a sus dos hijos de excursión.

El chico, ignorando la conversación, se acordó de una cosa. Se levantó sin avisar y subió a su cuarto a arreglarse un poco más. Después volvió a la cocina para ir al salón y de ahí a la calle.

—¿Dónde vas? Tus primos vendrán de un momento a otro —lo detuvo su madre.

—A buscar a Sandy. Le prometí en verano que lo primero que haría al volver sería visitarla.

No dejó pasar los segundos y corrió hacia la calle. Llegó a la vía y giró hacia la derecha para entrar en el terreno del vecino. Llegó a la puerta de aquella casa parecida a la suya y tocó dos veces sin demorarse.

Tardaban en abrir y, aunque escuchaba los pasos venir hacia él, se estaba desesperando. La puerta se abrió y vio a una chica alta, de unos veinte años, pelirroja oscura, de ojos marrones, que lo miraba con indiferencia. No le dijo nada, pero se giró hacia el interior de la casa y cogió aire.

—¡Sandy! ¡Tu amigo el raro te busca!

Ni siquiera lo miró y se fue de vuelta a dentro, dejando la puerta de la calle abierta. Albus entró sin inmutarse por la forma en que lo había tratado la hermana de Sandy, Dorothy. Tampoco tuvo que andar mucho, pues por la puerta trasera, la que se encontraba al final del pasillo recto desde la entrada, había aparecido la chica con una sonrisa radiante. Se lanzó a sus brazos y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su amigo.

—Al, Al, Al —repetía en voz baja la chica.

Albus la apartó con una sonrisa en la cara y la observó un momento. No había cambiado nada; seguía siendo igual de bajita, el mismo pelo rojo por debajo de los hombros, los mismos pequeños ojos dorados. Aunque era normal, pues sólo habían pasado cuatro meses.

—Ay, Al, tengo tantas cosas que contarte —dijo emocionada la chica—. Vamos fuera. —Lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró al jardín, el cual era el que más vegetación tenía del barrio.

Corrieron hasta llegar al final del terreno, hasta donde se encontraba el río que pasaba por el pueblo. Habían pasado muchos momentos junto a las aguas que pasaban por aquel río y ahora volverían a pasar otro rato feliz.

Se sentaron en dirección al arroyo, con las piernas cruzadas. Sandy lo miraba sonriente, pero él contemplaba las vistas que desde hacía dos años podía ver menos.

—Al —empezó la pelirroja, captando la atención del chico—, no entiendo porqué te tienes que quedar a vivir en tu colegio. Cada vez que vuelvo de la escuela no puedo pasar el tiempo contigo porque no estás. Y a mi cumpleaños nunca puedes venir. —Lo miró más intensamente—. Porque, no puedes venir, ¿verdad? —se aventuró, queriendo que no fuese así.

Albus negó con la cabeza y después la agachó.

—Y yo tampoco podré verte en tu cumple —añadió la chica haciendo una especie de puchero.

—Pero en vacaciones sí podemos vernos —intentó animarla.

Ella sonrió, pese a seguir molesta por el poco tiempo que se veían.

—De todas maneras, me han pasado muchas cosas este trimestre. Primero, en una excursión al campo, empezó a llover mucho y casi nos alcanza un rayo, y un compañero de mi clase se cayó cuando corríamos todos hacia la caseta de refugio. Así que fui a por él y lo arrastré a donde estaban los demás. —Se detuvo para reírse un momento, antes de explicarle por qué se reía—. Me empapé entera y no sabes la cara que puso la directora cuando vio el uniforme manchado de barro.

La chica sonreía y miraba a todos lados como si lo estuviera viendo. Albus se imaginó a Sandy entrando en Hogwarts y siendo seleccionada. Definitivamente iría a Gryffindor por su valentía.

Le contó muchas más cosas, como que le habían regalado un perro o que su tía iba a tener un bebé. Siempre se lo contaba todo y Albus la escuchaba encantado, pues siempre le hacía feliz que confiara tanto en él.

—¿Cuándo podré conocer a tus amigos? Quiero saber quién es ese tal Alan y ¿cómo era el otro? ¿Escorpio?

—Scorpius. Pero no puedo presentártelos, porque… uno tiene un padre muy duro y no le deja venirse a mi casa y el otro… tiene que pedir permiso a sus tutoras y no son muy buenas, según él. —Albus siempre intentaba evadir el tema de la magia, pero es que todo lo que él conocía era sobre la magia.

Su madre ya le había dicho muchas veces que Sandy no podía conocer a ninguno de sus amigos por si acaso pasaba algo. Él ya había conocido a algunos de los amigos de la chica, los cuales no pensaron muy bien de él, pero ella no pensaría mal de Scorpius ni de Alan.

—¿Y tu familia? Supongo que algún día de las vacaciones vendrán. —Sandy seguía insistiendo pero, por mucho que hiciera, Albus no podría ceder.

—Lo siento, pero este año también nos vamos a casa de mis abuelos. —Ella lo miró frunciendo los labios—. Es que somos muchos.

Ella lo olvidó enseguida porque debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con su mejor amigo, así que siguió contándole cosas.

Ron y Hermione habían llegado con Rose y Hugo a Bedford Borough, el pueblo donde vivía la familia Potter, y estaban en la puerta de la casa. Hugo, era la primera vez que no estaba ansioso por ver a su prima Lily, puesto que la había visto todos los días estos meses.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Harry. Los saludó con un abrazo caluroso y los condujo hacia el salón, donde estaban Ginny, James y Albus. Sin sentarse aún, Hermione y Ginny fueron a la cocina para terminar la comida y James las acompañó.

Ron y Harry se sentaron en el sofá para conversar tranquilamente. De todas formas, como la cocina estaba comunicada con el salón, todos podían tener una misma conversación.

—Os habéis aparecido, ¿no? —empezó Harry.

—Sí, aunque deberíamos avisar a los demás que lo hagan en el jardín, porque casi nos sorprende tu vecino. Estaba arreglando el árbol que tiene en la entrada. —Ron se recostó en su asiento al decir eso.

—Ya, tiene un roble enorme —comentó el señor Potter con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron callados, sin temas que sacar, pues se veían todos los días en el trabajo. Albus aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a su madre lo que todos los años le preguntaba.

—Mamá, ¿puedo invitar a Sandy a cenar?

Ginny suspiró con fuerza y detuvo el movimiento constante que hacía con la varita apuntando a una olla. Miró a su hijo y le dijo:

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Albus, somos demasiados magos en esta casa como para poder meter a un muggle aquí sin que sospeche nada. Además, esta noche sabes que vendrá la familia —concluyó volviendo a centrarse en la comida.

—Pero mamá, no es justo. Yo conozco a su familia y ella tiene derecho a conocer la mía —insistió con voz infantil.

—Venga, mamá, deja que la familia conozca a su novia —imitó James su tono de voz en son de burla y después se rió. Albus lo fulminó con la mirada.

Su madre no les hizo caso y empezó a preparar la mesa. Todos la ayudaron y pronto estaba todo listo.

Era 19 de diciembre y, aún no siendo el día de navidad, la casa de los Potter se iba llenando de gente a la hora de la cena. Allí se encontraba, por ahora, Ted Lupin, el cual casi vivía allí; George Weasley junto a Angelina Weasley y sus dos hijos, Fred y Roxanne; y Ron y Hermione con sus hijos, pues ya estaban allí desde la mañana.

Estaban sentados en el salón, mirando la televisión que Arthur Weasley le regaló a su hija unas Navidades. Tenían puesto el canal de las noticias nacionales y casi nadie hablaba, únicamente Ginny y Angelina comentaban algunas cosas.

—Sí, al final en Gryffindor. Aunque no me hubiera importado que entrase en otra casa —añadió Ginny mirando de vez en cuando a Lily.

—La verdad es que sí. No he tenido problemas con Roxanne, aunque, claro, todavía no sé por donde me puede salir siendo de Slytherin —comentó la chica de piel morena acercándose más a su cuñada.

—Este nuevo y feroz huracán está arrasando con todo el lado oeste de Bristol. Lo que los meteorólogos no se explican es cómo se ha creado. Parece ser que el huracán apareció sin más, cerca de un recinto privado al noroeste de la ciudad.

Un periodista muggle bien peinado, delgaducho, rubio, de ojos azules, presentaba detrás de una mesa con un fondo lleno de imágenes. En un video apareció la catástrofe natural que dejaba a su paso destrucción y muertes, algo devastador.

Antes de empezar a cenar, llegaron Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique y Louis. La hija mayor besó a Ted en los labios nada más verlo; su relación ya era oficial, pero siempre era curioso verlos después de haber crecido juntos y haber pasado muchos momentos.

Fleur, de lo único que hablaba era de lo orgullosa que se sentía por las notas y el comportamiento de su hijo menor, Louis, el cual estudiaba en Beauxbatons desde los once años. Por otro lado, Bill siempre rodaba los ojos a ese hecho porque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa decisión.

—A mí no me importa dónde estudiar. Creo que los dos colegios son buenos —contestó el chico rubio de ojos azules cuando le preguntaron.

Según Ginny, todo marchaba bien, pues el hecho de ver a gran parte de su familia allí reunida le recordaba a su infancia y adolescencia. Faltaban sus padres y Percy, pero el día de Navidad irían a la Madriguera y pasarían un día en familia, como debía ser.

Ese día sí era un caos. Debía hacer la comida y limpiar entre otras cosas, pero por eso se había levantado temprano para hacerlo todo con tiempo. La casa ya estaba ampliada, al igual que la mesa, y las sillas ya estaban ordenadas. Había mucha comida sobre la encimera de la cocina, y la que le faltaba por hacer.

Molly Weasley, cerca de sus setenta años, iba de una lado para otro moviendo y dejando cosas. Su marido no estaba allí, pues lo había enviado a comprar unos regalos que faltaban.

—¿Sra. Weasley?

La mujer alzó la cabeza de la gran tarta de manzana y salió al salón. Caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta con curiosidad. Sonrió amablemente, porque frente a ella había una chica rubia de ojos grandes y azules, junto a tres personas más: su marido, Rolf Scamander, y sus dos hijos, Lysander y Lorcan. Luna Scamander se acercó a abrazarla.

—¡Que bien que seáis los primeros! Pasad, pasad —les indicó la mujer—. Que grandes que están —añadió al ver a los dos chicos y les estrujó una mejilla.

Los condujo al salón y les señaló el sofá.

—¿Podemos ayudarte? —preguntó Luna mirando también a su marido.

—Por supuesto. No creo que tarden mucho más en venir y necesito terminar.

Los tres adultos entraron en la cocina.

A las ocho y veinte de la noche, la Madriguera estaba abarrotada de gente, aun faltando los Potter. Seguramente, alguno de los niños seguiría sin vestir, dedujo Molly.

—Yo tengo hambre —dijo Charlie, haciéndose escuchar por encima de las conversaciones del salón.

Bill y Ted asintieron y después miraron a Molly. Fleur estaba sentada con Angelina y Hermione en el sofá, hablando de los hijos y los estudios, y Victoire las escuchaba de pie, con Ted pegado a su espalda y sus brazos rodeándole el vientre.

—Harry y Ginny no tardarán… —Molly se cortó al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

Fue Roxanne quien la abrió y sonrió a sus tíos y a sus primos. Lily fue la única que la abrazó, mientras los demás entraban a saludar al resto de la familia. Hermanos, cuñados, primos, amigos, todos saludaron a los Potter. Después, Molly los hizo pasar al comedor para empezar a cenar.

La enorme mesa hacía que hubiese diferentes conversaciones, sobretodo entre los padres, que estaban sentados en una de las puntas de la mesa, y los hijos que se sentaban en el extremo opuesto.

—… gracias a la seguridad que tenemos los cogimos antes de que subieran al vagón —decía Bill, recordando el intento de robo en Gringotts hacía casi un mes.

—Sí, Hermione me contó algo sobre la entrevista que te hicieron para _El Profeta_. —Ron miró a su mujer y ésta asintió con una sonrisa.

—"Jefe de banco mágico y guardia a la vez" —citó George en plan cómico y alzando las manos repasando un cartel imaginario.

—Ya veo que te has vuelto muy serio, que hasta incluso lees el periódico —dijo riendo Bill dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

Por otro lado, Arthur, Harry, Percy y Ted comentaban algunos hechos recientes que concernían al Ministerio.

—Todavía barajan las dos opciones, aunque la primera sea mayoritaria. —Harry se subió las gafas y se removió en su silla.

—¿Qué opciones son? —preguntó Hagrid, el cual parecía estar en dos conversaciones a la vez: con ellos y con Charlie, Neville, Hannah, Rolf y Dominique.

—Dijeron que las catástrofes se deben a hechos meteorológicos, que es la más aceptada, y que también podría ser por magia. Pero de todas formas no se le da muchas vueltas al asunto —añadió Ted Lupin haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Ted, todavía estás empezando; no contradigas las decisiones de los más experimentados —lo medio regañó Percy.

El hijo de Remus Lupin había ingresado en el departamento de aurores y, mientras se enseñaba, era el aprendiz de Harry.

—No, yo creo que es bueno que tenga iniciativa. Poco a poco deberá ir demostrando lo que vale. Lo lleva en la sangre. —Arthur sonrió al chico, a lo que éste sonrió levemente y asintió a modo de agradecimiento.

Las mujeres hablaban de otras cosas, como la escuela, los viajes o los amigos de sus hijos.

—La semana pasada me reuní con algunos compañeros de Hogwarts —decía Victoire mirando a sus primas y tías—. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que todavía no había hecho nada.

—Lo entiendo, porque yo de ti ya estaría buscando algún trabajo o… —contestó Ginny.

—Pero si está muy claro: no tiene tiempo para otra cosa más que para Teddy —cortó Lucy a la bruja.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada, pero con cierta diversión. Lucy le sonrió y se metió una cucharada de sopa en la boca.

—Bueno, hablando de novios. Molly, ¿qué tal te va? —preguntó Fleur, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas —contestó sin vacilar la morena de ojos azules.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que por un leve segundo había coincidido su mirada con la de su hermana, algo extraño pues no tenían una relación muy estrecha.

Por otro lado, aunque no muy lejos de ellas, estaba James, Fred, Louis, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo y Lily. Ésta última prefería escuchar hablar a su hermano mayor; siempre había estado más pegada a James que a Albus, aunque los quería a los dos por igual.

—El año pasado hicimos que el calamar gigante saliese del lago —decía James mirando a sus espectadores.

—Casi aplasta a algunos alumnos —añadió Fred riendo.

Los otros no dejaban de escucharlos, incluso Louis, quien se perdía a veces cuando hablaban de algún sitio de Hogwarts, pues nunca había estado allí.

—Fue muy graciosa la broma de la nieve. No dejó de nevarme hasta que terminó la última clase —dijo Lysander con su eterna sonrisa.

—¿En tu colegio qué bromas hacen? —preguntó Hugo a Louis, el cual se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Bueno, pues… es que en Beauxbatons no se nos permite salirnos de la rutina. Debemos seguir con la disciplina que nos han enseñado desde… hace… tiempo —acabó contando el chico, deteniéndose en las últimas palabras casi por vergüenza.

—Vamos, que nosotros no podemos entrar allí —concluyó James.

—Tampoco creas que en Hogwarts no hay normas, es sólo que ellos se las saltan —repuso Lily con su cantarina voz mirando a su primo rubio.

—Sí, yo creo que la pobre Vixi renunciará a su puesto antes de que nosotros mismos dejemos Hogwarts —dijo Fred riendo junto a James y después los otros se les unieron.

Ya para acabar con la ronda de conversaciones, Charlie, Hagrid, Neville, Hannah, Rolf y Dominique también hablaban sobre el colegio, pero ellos sobre los profesores.

—Es muy buena profesora y también compañera —decía Neville moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Sí, me llevo mejor con ella que con Emma y eso que la profesora Zeller siempre ha sido muy simpática con todos —corroboró Charlie desviando la mirada de unos a otros.

Hagrid, por su parte, no pensaba exactamente eso, pues la vieja profesora no le había dedicado una sola sonrisa desde que entró, aunque tampoco había sido desagradable con él.

—¿Qué fue eso que me contaste sobre el profesor de pociones y un alumno? —preguntó Hannah Longbottom, la mujer de Neville.

—Ah, sí. Bertram tiene un nuevo ayudante en algunas clases, creo que el chico hace más horas de clase por su culpa. —Charlie asintió sonriendo—. Se llama Alan Vlair y desde primero ha demostrado tener mucho talento en las pociones.

—Yo conocí a sus padres —comentó Hagrid distraídamente—.Ese chico es amigo de Albus y Rose, y también de Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron se giró para mirar al semi-gigante cuando escuchó aquel apellido. Otros también lo miraban, como Arthur, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. Les resultó muy extraño escuchar el apellido de labios de Hagrid.

—¿Malfoy? —cortó Ron el repentino silencio que se había formado.

—Sí, el chico es estupendo, a diferencia de su padre y su abuelo. —Hagrid no había reparado en la incomodidad de algunos y en las miradas de otros, así que continuó—. Scorpius es buen amigo, caballero, simpático y es de Gryffindor.

Un joven de aquella mesa parecía molesto porque se hubiera sacado este tema; James empezaba a sentir odio hacia el rubio. Lorcan tampoco era partidario de sacarle virtudes a Malfoy; no se odiaban, pero tampoco es que hicieran todo lo posible por coincidir en los pasillos.

—Eh… papá, ¿cómo es que el hijo de tu primo Dudley ha entrado este año en Hogwarts? —cortó James aquella línea de incomodidad.

Prestaron atención al chico, olvidando lo que había dicho Hagrid, aunque Harry prefería creer que el semi-gigante tenía razón, pues su hijo y su sobrina eran sus amigos.

—Dudley me lo contó hace unos cuantos años —empezó el mago—. Me contó que hacía cosas raras y no me dijo nada más hasta que Peter, su hijo, recibió la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts.

La noche siguió tranquila, sin hablar de temas tediosos, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. La familia se despidió con abrazos y besos, prometiendo volver a reunirse en pascua, a falta de algunos que trabajaban o se iban de viaje.

Rose, al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue enviarles un regalo de Navidad a Alan y Scor, recibiendo los suyos por la noche.


	8. Ojos verdes

Capítulo 7: Ojos verdes

Nuestros saludos queridos lectores.

En esta nota queremos postrarnos ante vosotros por seguir ahí aún cuando tardamos mucho en colgar un nuevo capítulo. También queremos felicitaros el año y desearos un año todavía mejor que los anteriores ^^

Así que, esperamos que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Esperamos vuestros comentarios.

Un saludo enorme.

* * *

Aquel día estaba la familia al completo de nuevo: los abuelos, su padre, su madrastra, su hermana y él. Esa era toda la familia que Scorpius tenía, pues, aunque su padre insistiera, Daphne, Tracey, Rose y Tom no eran su familia.

Lucius se había vuelto reacio con su nieto desde que éste se convirtió en un Gryffindor. De todas maneras, seguía siendo el heredero de la familia Malfoy, aunque seguramente se inclinara más por Helen. Eso le resultaba extraño a Scorpius porque cuando ella nació, su abuelo no quiso saber nada del bebé por ser chica; los descendientes Malfoy eran principalmente uno y varón.

—Me parece estupendo que seas del equipo de quidditch de tu… casa —comentó Lucius Malfoy ocultando el tono de ironía en su voz y arrastrando más de lo debido la última palabra.

Scorpius se tragó la contestación, por respeto. Si antes disparaba hacia Helen, ahora era él el objetivo de sus pullas.

—Claro que, el hecho de que tú estés es la razón por la que ganara. Un Malfoy lo lleva en la sangre, ¿no? Ganar. O eso pensaba yo —añadió el anciano mirando al chico y éste se preparó para lo siguiente—, antes de que tú nacieras.

—Padre.

Lucius Malfoy giró la cabeza de golpe para mirar a su hijo, el cual había dejado de comer para detener a su padre. Podía estar todo lo enfadado que quisiera, podía no quererlo como hacía tres años, antes de que entrara en Gryffindor, pero Draco no permitiría que dudase de la sangre de su hijo; Scorpius era un Malfoy, estuviera en la casa que estuviera.

Su padre había presionado la mandíbula y sólo miraba a Draco con cierta rabia. Los demás habían dejado de comer también.

—Draco, ¿no te das cuenta de en lo que se está convirtiendo tu primogénito? Cada vez se parece más a esos estúpidos magos que creen que pueden salvar al mundo del mal.

Intercambió una mirada con su mujer, la cual agachaba la cabeza, y después volvió a mirar a su hijo, pasando por su nieto. Lucius se relajó en su asiento y recuperó la compostura.

—¿Ya no recuerdas la pequeña hazaña de nuestro pequeño este trimestre? —Miró ahora fijamente a Scorpius. Él le devolvió la mirada sin cambiar de expresión—. Sí, cuando se ofreció de escudo para salvar la cabeza de una… ¡Weasley! —dijo subiendo el tono conforme iba acabando la frase.

Scorpius cerró los puños bajo la mesa y siguió conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a su abuelo. Astoria miraba a su suegro con la cabeza alzada, como dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. Narcisa había perdido fuerza en su plante; los años se le notaban más y parecía que sólo se mantenía viva para cuidar y ver crecer a sus nietos. Ella, desde hacía unos cuantos años, se fue debilitando por culpa del mal genio de su marido. Helen miraba a su hermano, esperando un movimiento suyo, preocupada.

—Te dije que lo enviaras a Durmstrang. Allí no van los magos de pacotilla, allí van grandes magos con un futuro prometedor, no como en Hogwarts —dijo arrastrando las palabras y mirando con desprecio al chico.

—Tú fuiste a Hogwarts —se atrevió a decir Scorpius.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a contestarme! —gritó arrimándose a la mesa, golpeándola—. ¡No te mereces llevar la sangre Malfoy! ¡Sucio y arrogante Gryff…!

—¡Abuelo, déjalo ya! —lo interrumpió Helen cerrando los ojos, pero manteniéndose recta en su sitio.

—¡Por Merlín, cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a alzarme la voz!

Lucius se había puesto en pie y miraba con odio a sus nietos. Su cuerpo mostraba el paso del tiempo; cabello cano y fino, arrugas en la cara y espalda levemente encorvada. Apretó otra vez la mandíbula.

—Supe desde el principio que vuestra madre no era digna de concebir hijos con sangre Malfoy —soltó inyectándoles profundo odio a cada una de las palabras.

—No consentiré que les hables así a mis hijos —lo retó Draco alzándose lentamente.

Indicó a Scorpius y Helen que se levantasen y lo hicieron junto a Astoria. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta del comedor y se volvió hacia sus padres.

—Adiós, madre. Adiós… padre.

Salieron de la casa y desaparecieron en la calle, apareciendo de nuevo en la entrada de su casa.

Scorpius no se atrevía a decir nada; estaba sorprendido. Su padre nunca le había llevado la contraria al abuelo, excepto cuando decidió llevarlo a Hogwarts y no a Durmstrang. Pero esta noche, para sorpresa incluso de Lucius, Draco había defendido a sus hijos y, sobretodo, a su difunta esposa.

—Para el próximo día una redacción sobre las reacciones que tiene el pus de bubotubérculo sobre la piel si no es tratada adecuadamente y también si lo está.

Se escuchó un genérico "oh" largo por parte de toda la clase. El profesor Longbottom hizo una mueca y alzó los hombros sin dar otra opción. Tocó el timbre.

—Podéis marcharos, pero preparaos porque para la próxima clase trataremos con el Alihotsy. Venid bien desayunados —añadió alzando la voz.

Rose caminaba junto a Ashley y Gina por delante de los chicos, hablando de las Navidades. Alan, Albus y Scorpius iban más rezagados, éste último mirando el suelo mientras caminaba y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Albus sin dejar de andar.

El rubio giró levemente la cabeza para negar hacia su amigo. Alan iba en medio, con Scorpius a la derecha y Albus al otro lado, el cual no dejó de mirar a Scorpius. Éste suspiró.

—Mi hermana. Desde la cena con mis abuelos está… más callada. —Vio que sus amigos no le entendieron—. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

—De todas maneras, Lily me ha dicho que no habla con nadie —dijo Albus.

—Ya, siempre ha sido así. Pero ahora me refiero a mí; soy el único con el que tiene confianza, en todo el mundo, y lo digo en serio. Fue por mi culpa —murmuró para sí mismo, pero también lo escucharon los otros dos.

Scorpius sabía perfectamente que no era sólo por ella porque estaba así; la manera en que su abuelo lo trató en la cena le afectó demasiado. Pero no lo diría en voz alta.

Llegaron a las escaleras que se movían y Scorpius y Rose se despidieron de sus amigos; ellos tenían Aritmancia mientras los otros descansaban. Anduvieron por los pasillos solitarios del castillo, sin decir una palabra. El chico seguía pensativo, buscando una manera de conseguir que su hermana hablase; Rose le lanzaba pequeñas miradas al rubio, sin querer ser descubierta. Cada vez que lo miraba, se acordaba de aquel pequeño beso de esa tarde en la sala común.

Un chico de Slytherin caminaba cogido de la mano de una Hufflepuff, pero eso no era raro; Mark McLaggen siempre salía con chicas que no eran de su casa. La chica, Susan Leanne, hija de Susan Bones, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque iba paseando por el castillo junto a Mark. Desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba poder salir con el Slytherin, incluso cuando éste salió con una de sus mejores amigas, Chloe Smith.

—Pues me he enterado que Luke Nott, de tu casa, que va a un curso más que yo —dijo la chica para romper el silencio y para que la gente viera que tenían una conversación. McLaggen asintió sin sacar una sonrisa—, y Sally Zabini, también de tu casa y que va a mi curso, la muda —siguió explicándole, queriendo llegar a este punto, al de la mudez de la chica—, están saliendo. Son novios.

El chico no vio interés en la noticia, pero para Susan, como gran cotilla que era, era lo más sorprendente del curso. La verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de la chica. _Llevo con ella casi cuatro meses_, pensaba el castaño de ojos acaramelados. Estaban a mediados de enero y ella no había dado indicios de querer irse con otro, como sí hizo Chloe. Así que la detuvo allí en medio y la llevó a un aula del pasillo, en la planta baja.

La apoyó en la puerta al cerrarla y puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Susan, la cual lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, deduciendo lo que vendría. Mark la besó con fuerza, como pocas veces había hecho, y sintió las manos de la chica alrededor de su cara, apretándolo más contra ella. Realmente no sentía nada por ella, sólo que no podía seguir sin novia después de haber cortado con Chloe. Aunque debía admitir que ésta no besaba nada mal; tenía los labios carnosos y una lengua muy juguetona.

Se separó de ella lentamente y la miró sin expresión. Susan tenía los ojos brillantes y no le había soltado la cara.

—Oye, ya llevamos juntos tres meses… —empezó el chico hablando muy cerca de sus labios.

—… dos semanas y cuatro días —añadió ella con una sonrisa picarona.

—Sí, y ya es hora de… ya sabes —intentó decir moviendo arriba y abajo las cejas—, dar el siguiente paso, ¿no? Por mi cumpleaños —insistió, pues hacía unos días había cumplido diecisiete años.

Leanne borró la sonrisa de su cara y agachó la mirada, ruborizándose. Nunca había salido con un chico y no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso, por si era demasiado pronto. Decidió ir por lo seguro: pediría ayuda a sus amigas antes de responderle.

—Mark, es que… creo que no estoy preparada. —El chico se alejó un poco de ella, más serio—. No es un no, pero… necesito pensarlo, ¿vale?

El Slytherin bajó los brazos y la miró intensamente. Ella parecía más pequeña bajo esa mirada furiosa y no quiso moverse. Mark resopló por la nariz y llevó una mano al pomo de la puerta.

—Creía que me querías —dijo antes de abrir la puerta, empujando a la chica al hacerlo, y se fue.

Salió al pasillo y caminó directo a la entrada del castillo, sin mirar a nadie.

No le fastidiaba tanto el hecho de que Susan no quisiera acostarse con él, sino el tiempo que había perdido con ella sin conseguir lo que quería.

—Estúpida —murmuró cuando llegó frente al cartel de los acertijos.

Leyó uno distraídamente mientras pensaba en cuanto odiaba a esa Hufflepuff y después siguió hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. Allí pensó en ir a la sala común, pero cuando pasó cerca de un cuadro de unas frutas le vino una frase a la mente.

"Si una fruta has de tocar para poder entrar, la diferencia has de encontrar si por el cristal quieres mirar".

Era el primer acertijo de la lista del profesor Weaver y pareció enlazarlo con aquella imagen, la de la fruta.

Se acercó al cuadro y lo contempló detenidamente. _Tocar una fruta_, recapacitaba sobre la frase. Pensó que tal vez si tocara la pieza de fruta podría… Una puerta se materializó bajo la pintura un segundo después de tocarla. Era pequeña, de madera oscura y tenía un pomo redondo y metálico de color dorado. Lo asió y lo giró hacia el interior. La puerta se abrió y pasó a una sala enorme que se asemejaba al Gran Comedor por la distribución de las cuatro mesas.

Dejó la puerta atrás y, en cuanto se cerró, desapareció en el lado del pasillo. Contempló las paredes del lugar, pues eran lo único distinto de una sala a otra. Había cazuelas, ollas, sartenes y toda clase de cubiertos, como tenedores y cucharones. También estaba atestado de elfos trabajando en la cena de aquel día, de un lado para otro, sin pararse a mirar al alumno intruso.

—¿Quiere algo? ¿Un zumo, pudin, tal vez?

Un elfo muy menudo y arrugado se le había acercado por detrás y esperaba una respuesta. Mark frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Entonces sí lo ignoraron por completo. Aprovechó esa indiferencia para seguir con su tarea de encontrar la siguiente pieza.

_La diferencia has de encontrar si por el cristal quieres mirar_, rememoró el final de la frase. Seguramente ya había pasado lo más difícil, pues no veía mucha complicación en el resto de la frase. Miró en derredor y se fijó en que había dos grandes ventanales que reflejaban mágicamente el paisaje del exterior, el que se veía de verdad en el Gran Comedor. _La diferencia… Entonces debe haber algo que sea igual_, siguió pensando el chico.

Había un dibujo igual a lo largo de las dos ventanas, con muchas frutas, jarrones, cestas, hojas y árboles. _Si por el cristal quieres mirar_. Eso sí sería difícil, pero el Slytherin no se rendiría.

Había pasado perfectamente un cuarto de hora cuando por fin pegó un salto para ponerse en pie. Un pequeño detalle le había llamado la atención, pues se había dado cuenta de que en el ventanal derecho faltaba una diminuta hoja verde que se escondía a medias tras un cesto. Mark se subió a la delgada repisa, la de la izquierda, y alargó el brazo para arrancar la figura del cristal. En cuanto la consiguió, salió hacia las escaleras caminando lentamente, sin prisa, para llegar al despacho del profesor Weaver.

El mes iba llegando a su fin y con ello el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Las serpientes llegaron frente a Ravenclaw con la cabeza en alto, como siempre, pero esta vez más porque ya iban dos Slytherin que habían conseguido dos de las siete piezas. Aquello les sentó muy mal a Fred y James, puesto que enseguida se pusieron a buscar más figuras.

El resultado del partido fue que Slytherin perdió. Para alegría de los leones, la casa verde y plateada parecía más enfurecida que nunca. Por los pasillos podían ver a un grupo de Slytherin con la cara enfurruñada y mirando a cualquiera amenazadoramente. También era por eso por lo que los alumnos ya no paseaban solos por el castillo, por si acaso.

—Por favor, ruego silencio. Así no puedo dar clase.

La profesora Zeller se había sentado en su silla, rogando que las conversaciones entre los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor cesasen. Tenía los codos apoyados en los reposa brazos de su silla y las manos dirigidas hacia el interior, sobre su regazo. Se crujió los dedos y después se levantó con mucha lentitud.

El partido había sido hacía un par de días y el buen humor de esas dos casas seguía por lo alto, ignorando el estado de humor de la profesora.

—¿Visteis la cara de Eisman? Se asustó tanto al ver mi bludger que se cayó de la escoba él solito —decía Darla Sawyer, una Ravenclaw de pelo castaño rojizo, liso y largo.

La chica compartía pupitre detrás de Alan y Scorpius con Samantha Mole. Rose y Gina se sentaban a su izquierda y también tenían una sonrisa en la cara después de escucharla. A Darla parecía no importarle que la hubieran castigado por lanzar una bludger a un jugador del equipo contrario cuando el partido había terminado.

—Fray Sullivan tenía toda la pinta de querer lanzarse contra los aros, porque no conseguían marcar —comentó Lysander Scamander inclinándose hacia delante, desde el pupitre de detrás de Sam y Darla.

El chico que estaba a su lado,David Knight, otro Ravenclaw, lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida y los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Se notaba que era alto aún estando sentado, su pelo negro llegaba por debajo de sus orejas pero sin cubrirle la cara y en su rostro destacaban los ojos azul celeste.

Una tos falsa llamó la atención de los alumnos al frente de la clase. La profesora Zeller estaba de pie junto a la pizarra y miraba a sus alumnos sin una expresión en la cara. Cuando consiguió que todos la miraran, habló.

—Estos hechizos los tendréis que practicar para mañana y —añadió antes de que empezasen a quejarse— quien se equivoque en uno… lo tendré en cuenta.

Los alumnos ya se podían quejar y así lo hicieron. Salieron de la clase enfurruñados y maldiciendo a la profesora que, hasta ahora, consideraban buena.

Dos chicas de primero caminaban por un pasillo oscuro de camino al Gran Comedor. Se habían topado con dos o tres alumnos, pero nadie que conocieran. Tampoco se escuchaban voces por ningún sitio, así que podían ir relajadas.

La gente las había agobiado mucho, sobretodo a la rubia, y necesitaban tranquilizarse de vez en cuando. En la habitación tampoco podían ser ellas mismas, pues las otras dos compañeras no eran muy simpáticas con ellas.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo, Helen? —preguntó de pronto la chica que caminaba a la izquierda.

Jennifer Higgs, una Slytherin morena, más alta que la otra y de ojos marrones claros, miraba de reojo a su amiga. Por otro lado, Helen Malfoy, la rubia platino de ojos verdes, seguía mirando al frente con la misma expresión. Ella siempre tenía los ojos abiertos y la línea de la boca recta, ni curvada hacia arriba ni hacia abajo. Era muy observadora, aunque no demostrase nada por fuera. Aquel silencio, como muchos otros, fue aceptado por Jennifer como un sí.

—Verás, hay un chico que… —empezó dudosa la chica—. Bueno, un chico me… me gusta —soltó por fin haciendo un amago de suspiro tras decir aquello.

—John Summerby se ha fijado en una chica de Gryffindor —dijo la rubia sin inmutarse.

Jennifer la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo para mirarla de frente. En dos segundos le había dicho quién era ese chico y le había sorprendido con eso de la chica Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo sabes quién…? ¿Y quién es esa…?

La morena no pudo acabar sus preguntas, pues en un pasillo cercano se escuchaba una voz de chico que sonaba amenazadora. Se separó de su amiga y giró la esquina del pasillo, viendo al final de éste a tres personas: dos niñas y un chico más alto que ellas.

Helen y Jennifer se acercaron lentamente, hasta quedar detrás del chico Slytherin, a quien reconocieron como Fray Sullivan.

—¿Por qué a mi? Hay mucha gente en el castillo —dijo la niña pelirroja en un intento de disuadir a Sullivan. Estaba delante de su amiga, Phoebe, la de los ojos grandes y marrones, y estaba muy nerviosa.

—Pero tú eres más interesante, sobretodo si de por medio están tus hermanitos. —El castaño dio un paso más hacia la chica y ésta al mismo tiempo alejándose.

Helen adelantó a su amiga y llegó hasta ponerse en medio de los dos.

—Déjala, Sullivan —dijo seriamente, enfocando sus ojos verdes en los de él.

Fray soltó una carcajada y empujó a la rubia, la cual chocó contra Lily Potter. Entonces Helen, sin siquiera inmutarse, le estampó la palma de la mano en un lado de la cara, sonando fuerte, y dejando a Fray dolorido.

Fue una mala idea, pues el Slytherin se había enfurecido más y ahora iría contra las dos. Alzó la varita y se preparó para pronunciar algún conjuro, o una maldición.

—_Confundus _—se escuchó otra voz de chico proveniente del final del pasillo al que se dirigían las dos Slytherin.

Fray dio unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que Jennifer se hiciera a un lado, y se tambaleó un poco hasta acabar en el suelo. Las chicas buscaron al causante de aquello y vieron a un moreno de ojos verdes acercarse tras ellas.

—¡Al! —exclamó la pelirroja al ver a su hermano.

La chica corrió a abrazarlo por el alivio y enseguida miró al Slytherin sentado al lado de Jennifer.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó preocupada la pelirroja escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.

—Es mejor ir a cenar y dejarlo ahí. No tardará en volver en sí.

Un ruido, como de arrastrar algo por el suelo, les hizo detener el paso que iban a hacer para irse del pasillo y se giraron, lentamente a percepción de Albus. Helen y Jennifer se encontraban detrás de ellos, más cerca de Sullivan, así que empezaron a girarse antes. Los jóvenes sólo llegaron a ver una figura de pie antes de escuchar:

—_Petrificus totalus_.


	9. Albus Severus Potter

Capítulo 8: Albus Severus Potter

—_Petrificus totalus._

El hechizo salió de la varita hacia el pasillo, directo a Helen. Lily hizo ademán de saltar a un lado al creer que iba a por ella, pues se encontraba unos pasos por delante de la rubia. Albus sí vio la dirección del hechizo, pero acababa de girarse y no le daría tiempo a reaccionar.

Jennifer Higgs cayó tiesa al suelo al recibir el hechizo, delante de su amiga Helen, la cual sólo la miró, sin cambiar la expresión. Después, antes de que Albus diera un paso, la rubia fue directa hacia el Slytherin para ajustar cuentas cara a cara, pues ella no sabía conjurar nada. Pero Fray sí estaba preparado, con la varita alzada y una sonrisa provocadora.

—_Obscuro_ —dijo Albus, adelantándose al otro chico.

Fray se llevó las manos a los ojos, pues estaban vendados con una cinta negra y no veía nada. Albus aprovechó su ventaja y miró a su hermana.

—Lily, busca a un profesor.

La niña, obediente, salió corriendo por el pasillo, seguida de Phoebe.

—¡Agáchate! —le gritó el chico a Helen cuando vio que el Slytherin se disponía a lanzar un hechizo, aun sin poder ver.

Albus corrió hasta donde estaba la rubia y se agachó arrastrándola con él al suelo. El otro lanzó varios hechizos, algunos de los cuales no fueron efectivos por ser la primera vez que los lanzaba.

—Déjame. Me las va a pagar.

Pese a la insistencia de Albus, ella se escapó de sus brazos y fue esquivando los hechizos hasta llegar a Fray. Una vez allí, saltó a su espalda y se enganchó con las piernas a su cintura, utilizando los brazos para rodear su cuello y tirar de él.

—¡Señorita Malfoy! Suelte a Sullivan de inmediato.

La voz potente de la profesora Maylen Crowe se acercaba por el final del pasillo, acompañada por Lily. Helen apretó la mandíbula y bajó de la espalda del chico. Se alejó de él, caminando hacia Albus, y sin cambiar la expresión de la cara. Entonces, la profesora Crowe se detuvo frente a ellos dos.

—Señor Potter, por lo que veo usted también ha participado en esta pelea. —No obtuvo respuesta, así que lo consideró como una afirmación—. No puedo creerlo viniendo de usted.

—Profesora, me lanzó el hechizo confundus y después me hizo esto —dijo Fray Sullivan señalándose la venda en los ojos.

Maylen desvió la mirada al chico y agitó la varita para liberarlo del hechizo que Albus le había lanzado. Volvió a mirar a los dos jóvenes que tenía delante y, después de deshacer el hechizo que mantenía inmóvil a Jennifer Higgs, dijo:

—Mañana, después de la cena os quiero ver a los tres en el despacho de la directora. Os estaré esperando con la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Quiénes son esos tres? —preguntó Lily, insegura al pensar que se refería a ella.

—El señor Potter, la señorita Malfoy y el señor Sullivan —dicho aquello, se alejó con su paso recto.

—Pero… pero, profesora, yo no he hecho nada —protestó Sullivan, siendo ignorado.

Albus lo miró con rabia y después cogió la mano de Lily para sacarla de allí, junto a Phoebe que se había mantenido al margen. Antes, se volvió hacia las otras dos chicas y les indicó que dejaran solo al Slytherin. Helen y Jennifer lo siguieron sin hacer comentario alguno.

La sala común de Gryffindor volvía a estar vacía, a excepción de unos pocos alumnos. Rose y Alan miraban a sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara. Logan se tocaba el pelo mientras Scorpius y Albus se daban un fugaz abrazo, golpeándose las espaldas de modo amistoso. Hugo y Phoebe parecían un poco confusos, pues habían llegado más tarde.

—Yo tengo que darle las gracias a Helen por defenderme —comentó Lily mirando a su hermano y a su amigo.

Los chicos ya habían roto el contacto y el rubio miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—También te agradezco que estuvieras allí, porque gracias a ti Sullivan no pudo hacerle nada más.

Scorpius llevó una mano a la cabeza de la niña y le revolvió el pelo un poco. Ella se sonrojó, pero le devolvió una sonrisa.

—En serio, te agradezco mucho que defendieras a mi hermana —volvió a decir el rubio.

—No es nada. Ya te tocará alguna vez salvar a la mía —añadió Albus para ocultar la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Se rieron, pero Lily lo miró achicando los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada si es que esperaba que le pasara algo, a lo que el moreno rió más.

—Su hermana es un poco rarita, ¿no? —se escuchó el comentario de Logan.

Miraba a Rose y a Alan, refiriéndose a Scorpius; no se había dado cuenta de que también éste lo miraba.

—Me han dicho que no habla con nadie y cuando paso por su lado no reacciona como las demás. ¿No me verá atractivo? —Logan seguía cavilando sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Logan, no es tan raro. A mi no me gustas —le soltó Lily sin pensar en cómo le afectaría.

—¿Cómo? —Pasado el susto, se relajó—. Lo que pasa es que te quieres hacer la difícil.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la pelirroja sin entender, a lo que los demás rieron, a excepción de Hugo y Phoebe.

Albus llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba la escalera del despacho de la directora y dijo en voz alta con un tono monótono:

—Albus Severus Potter convocado por la profesora Maylen Crowe.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y el chico casi vio una sonrisa burlona en la cara de la estatua. Subió lentamente los peldaños y no se detuvo frente a la puerta, pues ésta estaba entreabierta para él. Y cruzó el umbral por primera vez.

La estancia era circular, con las paredes repletas de cuadros de los antiguos directores de la escuela. Una mesa alargada estaba situada en una plataforma también circular al final de la sala.

—Acérquese, señor Potter.

El chico obedeció a la orden de la directora sin pensarlo. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la profesora McGonagall, Crowe y Helen Malfoy, se fijó en los dos cuadros colgados detrás de la directora. Uno rezaba "Severus Snape" y el otro decía "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", los dos directores que daban honor a su nombre. El anciano inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Señor Sullivan, llega tarde.

Albus se giró para ver entrar al chico y se sentó en la silla de en medio antes que el otro. Las profesoras McGonagall y Crowe los miraban severas.

—Señor Sullivan, debido a que usted empezó amenazando a la señorita Potter, ayudará al profesor Weasley a cuidar de las criaturas mágicas que él considere oportunas. —La directora no hizo caso a la queja del chico, así que continuó—. Ustedes dos, por emplear la fuerza —miró a Helen— y por atacar al señor Sullivan —miró ahora a Albus—, deberán ayudar a la profesora Zeller a decorar el Gran Comedor para el día de San Valentín.

—Pero, profesora, yo sólo me defendía. No es justo que… —repuso Albus, siendo cortado por la directora.

—Usted no se defendió, lo atacó. Podría haber usado un hechizo protector. —A esto, el chico no pudo añadir nada más, sólo resoplar—. Tanto el profesor Weasley como la profesora Zeller les harán saber en su momento que los necesitan. Pueden marcharse.

Helen se levantó rápidamente y salió sin detenerse. El Gryffindor la siguió apresuradamente y la alcanzó unos pasos más allá de la gárgola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico caminando a su paso.

La rubia asintió secamente, sin desviar la mirada del pasillo. Albus siguió insistiendo.

—No me parece justo que te castiguen.

Ni caso; Helen ni siquiera hizo señas de haberlo escuchado.

—Si quieres, cuando la profesora Zeller nos llame, puedo hacer yo tu trabajo.

Albus no se sentía culpable de que estuviera castigada; quería mantener una mínima conversación con ella. Pero no contestaba; aquello empezaba a ser frustrante.

Subió a hurtadillas las escaleras, caminando por el pasillo al que había llegado y deteniéndose frente a la puerta que buscaba. Alargó la mano vacía hacia la manivela y la abrió sigilosamente. Entró y la cerró lentamente, para no despertar a los cuatro chicos que ocupaban las camas, ajenos a la presencia de una chica en la habitación.

Rose caminó hasta la cama de Scor y le sacudió una pierna; el chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado y buscó al causante de su despertar. La chica se dirigió ahora a la cama de Alan, dejando atrás la de Albus, y le tocó la espalda, dándole pequeñas palmaditas. El moreno abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente al verse en pijama frente a su amiga. Ella sonrió y volvió a la cama de su primo, donde Scorpius se había parado, restregándose los puños por los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró Alan que se había levantado y estaba detrás de Rose.

—Shh. —La castaña lo miró un momento y empezó a sacar algo de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano—. Es su regalo.

En las manos tenía dos objetos iguales: planos, plateados y de superficie reflectante. Alan frunció el ceño, todavía sin encontrarle un nombre a aquello.

—Espejos comunicadores —le aclaró Rose al ver su cara. Después, le entregó uno a Scorpius, el cual ya estaba más despierto al saber lo que tenía que hacer—. Vete al pasillo.

El rubio bufó y salió de la habitación. Rose, seguidamente, se acercó a Albus y se sentó en la cama, poniendo el segundo espejo frente a la cara del chico. Le indicó a Alan con la cabeza que lo despertase y eso hizo.

—Felicidades —dijo Rose cuando el moreno abrió los ojos.

Albus parpadeó varias veces y se sentó en la cama, sorprendido.

—Mira —le ordenó la castaña cuando vio que sólo les miraba a ellos.

En la superficie se visualizó una cara pálida, rodeada de cabello rubio platino y al centro un par de ojos grises. Le enviaba una sonrisa burlona, decorada con una ceja alzada.

—¿Scor? —Albus frunció el ceño, pero con una sonrisa en la boca—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—¿Criado entre magos y no reconoces un espejo comunicador cuando lo ves? Pero, ¿en qué mundo vives? —El rubio empezó a reírse y abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Pero mira qué cara tienes.

Albus sonreía feliz, con cara de bobo, y miraba a sus amigos sorprendido.

—Me encanta. Aunque no sé cuándo lo utilizaremos —dijo sinceramente, pues siempre estaban juntos.

—En vacaciones. Nos lo turnaremos —sugirió Alan, a lo que Rose asintió.

—O cuando vayas al baño —dijo entonces Scorpius—. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Las risas despertaron a Logan, quien sonrió pese a no saber por qué.

Bajaron a desayunar, siendo interrumpidos constantemente por la gente que felicitaba al segundo hijo de Harry Potter.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Samantha Mole dándole un abrazo.

—Felicidades —la imitó Lysander.

—Muchas gracias.

Así eran todas las conversaciones.

Se sentaron en la mesa de los leones, haciendo que Albus tuviera que estrechar manos con los compañeros.

—Felicidades, hermanito —llamó James su atención, pasándole una mano por el pelo y desordenándolo más.

—Sí, eso, felicidades —dijo de pasada Fred Weasley mostrando una sonrisa.

Antes de poder empezar a desayunar, fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de un gran grupo de lechuzas que, como todas las mañanas, hacían llegar el correo a los alumnos. Albus fue el que más recibió aquella mañana.

—¡Mira! Una _celetum_, que suerte —dijo Hugo, haciendo recaer todas las miradas en la escoba, la última del mercado.

—Yo quiero una —murmuró Lily enfurruñada y apoyando la cabeza en sus puños.

Albus miraba el regalo de su padre, entre alegre e incómodo. Todos pensaban que por ser hijo de la mismísima Ginny Potter, jugadora durante muchos años en el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies, él también tendría que saber jugar muy bien al quidditch. O también podían pensarlo porque tanto su padre como su abuelo fueron grandes jugadores en el colegio, pero no era la mayor pasión de Albus, no como lo era para James.

Sonrió a todo el mundo y se prometió a sí mismo que el año siguiente entraría en el equipo de Gryffindor, así sus padres estarían orgullosos y James se metería menos con él.

Tres días después, el veinte de febrero, se llevó a cabo el partido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Albus tuvo un gran dilema al llegar este día, porque tanto Rose como James le pedían la escoba. Scorpius se reía al verlo desesperar; él tenía su propia escoba, regalo de navidad de su padre, a escondidas de su abuelo.

—Rosie no tiene tanta experiencia como yo en esto. —James seguía acosándolo, teniendo al lado a Rose—. Vamos, Albus —continuó, remarcando que lo había llamado por su nombre y no por algún apodo—, y podrás pedirme cualquier cosa.

—Sabes que es mentira —atajó la castaña—. ¿Cuántas veces te habrá jurado eso?

—Tú calla —dijo el moreno fulminando a su prima con la mirada.

Albus, sin hacer comentario, se levantó del sofá y subió a su habitación. Se encontró a Scorpius y a Alan jugando a los naipes explosivos, y simplemente le hecharon una mirada cuando entró.

—¿Vienes a refugiarte? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa. Albus bufó—. Yo se la dejaría a Rose.

—Eso es porque James no te cae bien —sugirió el chico de ojos negros con una sonrisa más grande.

Scorpius intentó evitar sonreír pero la situación no hacía más que divertirle. Ante ese gesto, Albus los fulminó con la mirada y volvió por donde había venido.

Al final, James entró al campo de quidditch con la escoba de su hermano, seguido de la feroz mirada de la castaña. Según el criterio que había seguido Albus, su hermano necesitaba más esa escoba que Rose, pues su puesto en el juego se caracterizaba por la rapideza, para alcanzar la snitch antes que el oponente.

Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuff, habiendo apurado el momento de cazar la snitch hasta que James consideró que les sacaban una gran ventaja.

—A veces no lo soporto —decía una chica castaña de ojos azules sentándose frente al Lago Negro.

Era febrero, uno muy cálido, el más caluroso que recordaban los chicos. Pero se estaban acostumbrando a esos cambios climáticos; desde hacía unos cuantos meses, la temperatura no tenía nada que ver con la época del año en la que estaban. Como ese día.

Normalmente, los alumnos estarían sentados frente a la chimenea en sus salas comunes y no sentados en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol y sintiendo agradable la brisa que rozaba sus caras.

Scorpius dejó de lanzar piedras al lago al ver salir a un profesor a los terrenos y se sentó junto a Alan, el cual miraba a Rose con una sonrisa, divertido por la expresión enojada de su amiga.

—Cuando se pone altanero y arrogante —añadió Rose— no hay quien le aguante.

—Supongo que al decir esas dos palabras te refieres a James Potter, ¿no? —sugirió irónicamente Scorpius sonriendo a su amiga.

—Pues sí —exclamó ella contra todo pronóstico, extrañando a los dos chicos—. Ahora va aclamando por todo el colegio _su_ victoria en el partido, dejando al resto del equipo en segundo plano. Sólo por tener esa escoba, el muy…

—¿Imbécil? ¿Estúpido? ¿Capullo? ¿Creído? —sugirió el rubio ante el gesto apesadumbrado y a la vez divertido del moreno de ojos negros.

—¿Quién es todo eso? —preguntó alguien que había llegado hasta ellos y se sentaba junto a Rose.

No recibió respuesta de sus amigos, pero tampoco le importó. Albus abrió el periódico por una página marcada anteriormente por el chico y, entre el silencio, les leyó la noticia de aquella manaña de 21 de febrero.

—¿Un cadáver exhumado? —repitió incrédula Rose después de escuchar a Albus, olvidándose de su enfado.

—Lo más increíble es que es el de uno de los cuatro fundadores —añadió su primo mirando a sus dos amigos.

—¿De quién habías dicho que era el cadáver? —preguntó Scorpius fijando sus ojos grises en los verdes de Albus. No le había prestado mucha atención, hasta que Rose lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

—De Rowena Ravenclaw —dijo sin necesidad de leer el periódico—. Seguro que los de su casa y los profesores presionarán al Ministerio para que encuentren a los culpables. Y el cadáver.

Los chicos se miraron en silencio, pensando. Albus parecía muy convencido de que saldría todo a la luz, confiaba en el Ministerio y en su padre, especialmente. Pero Alan no lo veía tan claro. Él, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ser muy difícil encontrar a aquellos que, por alguna razón que nadie conocía, habían robado un cadáver conocido en todo el mundo mágico.


	10. Profesor y jefe de aurores

Capítulo 9: Profesor y jefe de aurores

_Entró en el Gran Comedor, buscando con la mirada a la pequeña rubia que encontró al otro extremo de la sala, junto a la profesora Emma Zeller. Caminó sin prisas hasta allí y recibió una sonrisa amable por parte de la profesora._

—_Ya le he indicado a la señorita Malfoy lo que tiene que hacer —dijo con su peculiar tono suave y cariñoso—. Acompáñeme, le indicaré su trabajo._

_Albus miró de reojo a Helen y después siguió a la profesora hasta la pared de los ventanales, desde los cuales se veían las aguas del Lago Negro, calmadas, brillantes._

—_Decorará con esas flores rojas —dijo la profesora señalando unas cajas cercanas a la chica Malfoy— los bordes de los ventanales. —Se dio cuenta de que el chico contemplaba a la Slytherin y sonrió—. La señorita Malfoy no puede utilizar la varita porque todavía no sabe hechizos. Pero usted —añadió inclinando la cabeza— tiene mi consentimiento para utilizarla. Aunque quiero que la utilice con todo el amor que pueda sentir para San Valentín._

_Ante la expresión confusa de Albus, la profesora se le acercó al oído y añadió:_

—_Sé que sólo quiso defenderse del señor Sullivan._

_Lo miró desde su posición, unos centímetros más alta que el chico, y le volvió a sonreír cariñosamente. Después se alejó, de camino a la sala que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores._

_No le parecía justo. Observó a la hermana de su amigo y bajó los hombros. Ella estaba colgando las mismas flores que él debía colgar, pero por las sillas de los profesores. Guardaba la varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica de Slytherin, obedeciendo las órdenes de la profesora._

_Albus se acercó a ella con dudoso sigilo y se detuvo detrás de la caja de las flores. Sacó su varita, manteniendo una mano en el bolsillo de su vaquero, y conjuró una de las flores, conduciéndola hasta la silla contigua a la que se encontraba la chica._

_Helen siguió con su trabajo, ignorando el gesto del Gryffindor. Se saltó la silla ya decorada y continuó como si él no estuviera allí. Albus alzó los hombros y entonces, sin moverse del sitio, empezó con su parte del trabajo. Miraba de vez en cuando a la chica, ayudándola cuando parecía no poder enganchar bien un ramito._

—_No hace falta que me restriegues tus hechizos por la cara —le soltó con voz áspera en una de esas veces._

_El chico tragó con fuerza, sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia. Él no había pretendido eso, sólo quería ayudarla, quitarse la culpa de que él tuviera el trabajo más fácil. Pero con el comentario de la chica se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en sus sentimientos, en cómo interpretaría sus gestos._

_Se alejó con paso lento, pensando. Su frase se había quedado resonando en su cabeza, rebotando. Esas palabras, con ese tono de voz. Le resultó extraña la forma en que su voz volvía más fría e insensible la frase, con un deje de arrastrar de palabras. Le hizo sentirse peor._

—Dame una razón —suplicaba la voz de un chico.

Albus salió de su ensimismamiento, dejando que la frase de la chica siguiera rebotando en un rincón de su cabeza. Se detuvo en el escalón y contempló a la pareja que se había detenido un poco más abajo, al pie de esa misma escalera.

—Francis, es mejor que no lo sepas —dijo con firmeza una morena de ojos azules, siguiendo su camino.

El Gryffindor de pelo castaño y rizado apretó la mandíbula y después pegó un par de pasos para alcanzarla, sujetándola por el brazo en el acto.

—¿Hay otro? —preguntó con fuerza, pero sin alzar la voz.

Los ojos azules miraron los marrones, contestando sin necesidad de hablar. Francis Wood, sin querer, apretó un poco más sobre el brazo de la chica, de pura rabia e impotencia.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡Me haces daño! —Clary se desasió de la dura mano de su, ahora, ex-novio.

—No me habrás engañado, ¿verdad? —Francis podía soportar que lo dejara porque le gustaba otro, pero no porque le gustara después de haberlo probado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando ella no contestó, sintiéndose más furioso que nunca.

—Clary, mi hermano te busca —dijo Albus después de estar pensando si debía interrumpir o no.

La chica lo miró, pero no demostró alivio como había esperado el moreno. Francis se sobresaltó y se giró para mirar a Albus. Dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose de la chica, y aparentó normalidad. Después sonrió.

—Sí, es él —dijo con ironía Clary acercándose al moreno y enganchando un brazo en el suyo.

Francis pareció relajarse y sonrió de forma más natural. Se había dado cuenta de lo ridícula que había sido su actuación y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras se formaba una pregunta en su cabeza que debía resolver.

—Gracias, chico —le dijo la morena a Albus soltándole el brazo y revolviéndole el pelo como hacía su hermano.

No sintió ganas de sonreír. No era muy experto en eso de las relaciones, pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo y se hacía una idea de ellas. Por ahora, con lo poco que sabía, no tenía ningún motivo para querer salir con nadie.

Ella ya se había ido y decidió ir al Gran Comedor, a cenar de una vez.

Mientras tanto, Clary se desvió del camino que iba a seguir el chico, dirigiéndose a un pasillo que tenía a la vez un pasadizo secreto. Ella conocía su existencia por el mapa del Merodeador que James tenía y que tantas veces habían utilizado. Se adentró en él, deteniéndose de pronto al ver un par de figuras acercándose por el otro lado. Se apoyó en la pared, mirando a los dos chicos que se acercaban con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿A dónde creéis que vais?

James y Fred contuvieron la respiración al escuchar una voz, pero como estaban a oscuras no supieron quién era en un primer momento.

—Nos has asustado, Clary —susurró James acercándose a la chica.

—Habla por ti, Jamsie —lo contradijo el otro cruzándose de brazos e imitando la sonrisa de la chica.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Buscar otra dichosa pieza. Así podremos utilizar más horas la Sala de los Menesteres.

—James, se suponía que la buscaríamos nosotros dos —rechistó Fred, descruzándose de brazos—. Ahora tendremos que compartir las horas con ella si nos acompaña.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de que me pertenezcan algunos minutos de esa sala? —preguntó provocativa.

—Sí, porque no quiero que "esa sala" se convierta en un _cuarto oscuro_ —contestó Fred acercándose a la chica, con una expresión parecida a la de Clary.

—¿Queréis parar? —los cortó James antes de que aquello fuera a más, porque no quería estar en medio de ese pasillo estrecho cuando los hechizos lo cruzaran de un lado a otro—. El acertijo quiere que vayamos a un lugar de Hogwarts donde no hay magia. Centraos en eso.

Los otros dos se miraron con furia y pusieron unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Fred suspiró y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—Ya te he dicho que el colegio es "de Magia y Hechicería" —repitió Weasley cansinamente—. ¿No puede significar otra cosa?

—A menos —lo cortó la chica con una de sus miradas— que se refiera al aula de Estudios Muggles. Allí no se utiliza la magia, por eso se llama así.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? —exclamó James con una sonrisa—. Vamos.

De camino, Clary le pidió al chico que le citara la frase.

—"En un lugar en el que la magia parece extinta, busca en la antigüedad donde los muertos intentan cruzar" —dijo James leyendo un papel—. La primera parte la tenemos. Ahora sólo falta encontrar eso de los muertos.

Fred soltó una risita que sólo pareció escuchar Clary. Ella se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió. Desde siempre su amigo los había metido en situaciones de riesgo, demostrando cuánto le gustaba a James la acción. Como ahora. Fred le devolvió la sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Llegaron al aula del primer piso, entrando con toda facilidad, repartiéndose por toda la sala para encontrar algo que les recordara al acertijo. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta que Fred suspiró.

—No encuentro nada —dijo sentándose en uno de los pupitres—. Yo no sé a dónde querrán cruzar los muertos, pero el que se muere de aburrimiento soy yo.

—Fred, no te desanimes —escuchó la voz emocionada de su amigo, escondido tras las pocas estanterías del aula—. Creo que estoy cerca.

El chico Weasley rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento. Clary lo miró un momento y después siguió buscando entre los libros. No llegó a pasar ni un minuto antes de que James volviera a hablar.

—Creo… creo que lo he encontrado —dijo casi en un susurro—. No, esto no es.

Fred se levantó después de escuchar la voz amortiguada de su amigo para ayudarlo. Pasó por detrás de Clary, la cual le dirigió una mirada provocativa, a lo que él sonrió, y se asomó por el otro lado de la estantería, viendo al final del pasillo a su primo.

—Chicos, creo que tengo el libro.

Fred deshizo sus pasos para volver con la chica, al tiempo que James se acercaba por el otro lado de la estantería. Clary le mostró el libro a Weasley: parecía antiguo, con el lomo desgastado y las hojas casi del mismo color que las de los árboles en otoño.

—_Peri Em Heru_ —leyó James por encima del hombro de su amiga—. ¿Qué significa?

—Es el_ Libro de los Muertos,_ más conocido como _La salida al día. _—Abrió el libro pasando las páginas sin detenerse en ninguna en especial—. Es… una recopilación de los rituales egipcios muggles para recorrer más fácilmente el camino del Más Allá y donde hay consejos para… "renacer" en una vida con más suerte.

Clary alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos extrañados de sus amigos. Alzó los hombros mientras cerraba el libro y se lo pasó a James.

—Mi madre es historiadora y le fascina la cultura egipcia —se justificó.

Sin más, Potter fijó la atención en el libro, revisándolo por entre las páginas, palpando las cubiertas, mirando el lomo…

—Eh, creo que he encontrado… la pieza —terminó de decir al tiempo que hacía palanca con sus dedos entre la cubierta principal y un adorno de color negro que había en la esquina inferior derecha.

Cuando lo hubo arrancado, alzó la figura en forma de ele hasta la altura de sus ojos con la mano derecha y después se la enseñó a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Fred sonrió de lado y Clary se posicionó de forma altiva.

28. Último día del mes de febrero. Marzo está por empezar. Se acercan las vacaciones. El ambiente indica que cada vez se desea más la llegada de la primavera. Las conversaciones del Gran Comedor parecen reavivarse. Los alumnos están alegres. Todos menos uno.

Alan come lentamente, oculto tras las conversaciones animadas de sus amigos, los cuales felicitan al trío más revoltoso del castillo. La noticia del descubrimiento de la cuarta pieza ya había recorrido el colegio incluso antes de empezar la primera clase de la mañana. Es por eso que la mesa de las serpientes era la menos animada; ya iban dos contra uno: dos piezas para Gryffindor y una para Slytherin.

Pero casi parecía irrelevante para un pequeño grupo de leones, pues Scorpius planeaba con Albus y Rose la genial idea que habían tenido a raíz del cumpleaños de Alan. Nada más despertarse ya lo habían felicitado, pero el rubio había hecho un comentario que desencadenó en nuevos planes para esas vacaciones de pascua que llegarían el 1 de abril.

—Sí, es mejor en tu casa con vuestra familia —decía Scorpius con una sonrisa, pensando que en su casa no se podría hacer mucha fiesta.

—Vale, se lo diré a mi padre —contestó Albus—. Seguro que no se opondrá a celebrar mi cumpleaños con la familia y tampoco creo que haya muchos problemas porque también celebremos los cumpleaños de dos amigos.

Alan alzó la cabeza ante ese silencio. Había estado escuchando, así que entendía que se hubieran callado ante ese último comentario. Él sería uno de los cumpleañeros, junto a Albus… y Scorpius. Y ahí estaba el silencio. Se debía a que el 12 de abril sería el cumpleaños del rubio y era sabido que los Weasley y los Potter no congeniaban muy bien con los Malfoy, aunque no hubiera disputas entre familias.

—Algún día tendrán que aceptar que somos amigos —dijo Rose acabando con una sonrisa.

Al chico de ojos negros le pasó una imagen fugaz, como si no la hubiera pensado él, como si la hubiera captado de otra mente. Era un recuerdo de la sala común, aquel día que Rose se atrevió a demostrar una parte de lo que sentía por Scorpius. Alan creyó que lo había recordado ella.

—¿Qué te parece, Alan?

Se había perdido un par de frases, pero sabía a qué se refería Albus.

—Genial, así conoceré a tu gran familia. —El chico sonrió levemente, sacándole una sonrisa más grande a su amigo.

Los tres siguieron hablando, cambiando de tema y volviendo también a discutir sobre éste. Y Alan siguió en su misma posición, distante, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo triste. Cada 28 de febrero era un recordatorio de los días en familia, de los más felices, junto a su hermano, su madre y su padre. Los días que ya no tendría.

Pero no lo sabían; había procurado ocultárselo a sus amigos, no por no confiar en ellos, pero sí para evitar preguntas.

Rose y Scorpius subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor después de la clase de Aritmancia. Acababan de dejar a Sam y Lysander un par de pasillos atrás y todavía pensaban en ella. Hasta que llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y Rose dijo:

—"Buñuelos de plátano"

La puerta se abrió al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de la Dama Gorda. Eso significaba que habría un ambiente alegre en la sala común.

—¡… y le salió! —escucharon que exclamaba Ashley Reese, la chica que le encantaba la asignatura de Charlie Weasley—. Darla me dijo que podemos apuntarnos a unas clases que dará a los otros cursos en Hogsmeade.

Albus apareció entonces por las escaleras de los chicos junto a Alan. Se acercaban a Scorpius, pero los interceptaron por el camino.

—Al, me han dicho que tu padre es un profesor excelente —dijo emocionada Ashley.

Rose se acercó a los chicos llevando detrás a Gina.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó incómodo casi en un susurro.

La chica asintió enérgica antes de despedirse de sus compañeros y dirigirse al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Muchos alumnos de tercero salían de la sala común impacientes por que llegara la siguiente clase, pues tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Harry Potter.

—Vamos, tenemos que comer algo antes de la siguiente clase —dijo Rose adelantándose junto a Gina.

Alan la siguió junto a Albus, y Logan y Scorpius los precedieron en silencio.

Llegaron al aula de Defensa y se dispusieron por la clase como pudieron, pues las mesas habían desaparecido y tenían que quedarse de pie. Esa clase la compartían con las serpientes, así que los alumnos se dividían en dos grupos dispuestos en una pared del aula. El único contacto era entre Rose Davis y Scorpius que por ser familia se podían aceptar aun siendo de casas opuestas.

—Bueno, como ya sabéis, él es Harry Potter —empezó el profesor Brian señalando al mago que tenía a su lado—, conocido por salvar al mundo de Tom Riddle hace unos cuantos años —añadió y sonrió al señor Potter al final.

Albus había saludado a su padre al entrar por la puerta desde lejos, al igual que Rose, y los dos observaban desde su posición la presentación de su padre y tío, respectivamente.

—Ahora trabaja para el Ministerio como jefe en el Departamento de Aurores y como profesor particular en casos especiales, —miró al mago y añadió con una sonrisa: —como éste.

Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y miró hacia la clase de nuevo. Esperaba a que el señor Weaver le indicara por fin el comienzo de su clase, así que se sostenía nervioso las manos en su regazo.

—Así que… cuando quiera.

Harry se adelantó un paso y dejó caer los brazos a sus lados. Cogió aire rápidamente y empezó la clase.

Al acabar la hora se veían caras exhaustas, alegres y/o enfurecidas. Conjurar un patronus nunca era fácil, como había repetido Harry durante toda la clase. A algunos les había salido al segundo intento, al tercero, al cuarto… pero otros estaban frustrados porque seguían intentándolo sin conseguir nada. A unos pocos Slytherin les era indiferente, como era el caso de Fray y Charlie, su sombra, que no le tenían mucha simpatía a Harry.

Cuatro leones se mantenían lejos del frente de la clase, no porque tuvieran vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, simplemente debían ocultar los fallos "mágicos" que cometía uno de ellos. Alan intentaba conjurar un patronus sin mucho interés, presionado por Scorpius, pero sin conseguir nada. Al principio de la clase habían estado en primera fila, hasta que Albus hizo aparecer de su varita una luz azul muy brillante al primer intento. Entonces, y bajo la insistencia de Rose, a la cual no le salía, se arrastraron hasta el fondo del aula.

—Rose, déjalo ya —repitió el rubio, apoyado en la pared—. No pasa nada porque no te salga ahora.

La chica giró la cabeza de golpe y fulminó al chico con la mirada. Entonces se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Alan. Habían prometido ayudarlo con su problema, y hasta ahora así habían hecho, pero como conjurar un patronus era tan complicado se habían olvidado de él. Se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¿No te ha salido? —El chico negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ni una pequeña chispa? —Volvió a negar y luego suspiró—. Bueno, a mí tampoco me ha salido —dijo a modo de consuelo.

—¿No os podéis alegrar al menos por Al? Está muy emocionado y ni siquiera le hemos felicitado por ser al único que le ha salido a la primera. Ni su padre consiguió eso.

Scorpius se separó de la pared y se acercó a su amigo que seguía practicando con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. El chico de inmediato miró a Scorpius y señaló su patronus varias veces ante la pequeña sonrisa del chico.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Al.

Los ojos grises y los verdes se alzaron a la vez hacia la voz del mago que había avanzado hasta ellos. Harry sonrió y se acercó más a su hijo para revolverle el pelo a la vez que el chico se medio abrazaba a su padre un poco cohibido.

—Me ha salido a la primera —volvió a repetir emocionado, pero ahora mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos verdes de su padre.

Harry Potter asintió con una sonrisa y después miró al chico que tanto le recordaba a su peor enemigo del colegio. Cada rasgo, cada postura, cada gesto correspondía a su padre, a Draco Malfoy. Pero debía recordarse que Scorpius Malfoy no era Draco Malfoy, porque por alguna razón era el mejor amigo de Albus. Así que de inmediato echó a un lado los malos recuerdos sobre Malfoy, aunque todos eran malos exceptuando los que tenía a partir de la muerte de Tom Riddle, y sonrió al Malfoy de Gryffindor.

—Tu segundo intento ha sido mejor que el de muchos otros —halagó el mago.

Scorpius forzó una sonrisa, a pesar de querer hacer otra mueca. No necesitaba que nadie le reconociera nada, pero al ser el padre de Al no dijo nada. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Harry, hasta que no pudo más y miró hacia el otro lado de la clase.

El auror también desvió la mirada y la fijó en su sobrina Rose, la cual estaba acariciando el brazo izquierdo de un chico de ojos negros. Ella alzó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno miraba hacia allí y sonrió al ver a su tío.

—No te impacientes, Rose —le recomendó Harry—. Tu madre consiguió hacerlo cuando dejó de desesperarse —dijo recordando los intentos fallidos de Hermione en las prácticas del ED.

Por último, se detuvo en el chico que estaba pegado a Rose, en ese que sabía que era amigo de su hijo pero que no sabía nada de él.

—Él es Alan, el que saca notas tan altas como Rose —le informó Albus a su padre con una sonrisa que recogió Rose sacándole la lengua.

Harry lo miró un par de segundos más, extrañado, antes de que Albus llamara su atención, intentando despejar los pensamientos de su padre sobre Alan.

—Papá, ¿estas vacaciones pueden venir Scorpius y Alan a casa? Así celebramos el cumpleaños de los tres a la vez. —El chico se había soltado de su padre y ahora quedaba al lado de Scorpius y casi ocultaba a Alan de la visión de su padre.

—Bu… bueno, se lo preguntaré a tu madre —contestó rápidamente, sin haber esperado la pregunta—. No creo que haya problemas.

La clase se había quedado vacía a excepción de ellos cinco y el profesor Weaver que se acercaba a ellos. Sonreía como siempre, llegando hasta la altura de Harry Potter.

—Una clase ajetreada —comentó el profesor mirando a los pocos alumnos que quedaban—. Pero ya ha terminado, así que es mejor que os deis prisa para llegar a la siguiente.

Rose se apartó de Alan de golpe, sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta de eso y se apresuró a coger su mochila, seguida de Alan y unos segundos después de los otros dos. Se despidieron del profesor y del auror antes de salir por la puerta rumbo a los invernaderos.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor después de una intensa hora de Herbología con el profesor Neville, que por suerte no les había restado puntos por llegar tarde gracias a la explicación de Albus. Le había dicho que estaba hablando con su padre y sólo con eso el profesor sonrió y les dejó entrar a la clase sin problemas, pero no sin antes avisarles de que no se volviera a repetir.

Varias miradas de la mesa de Slytherin les avisaron de que los estaban criticando. Entre ellos se encontraba Fray Sullivan, como era de esperar, y sólo por eso pasaron de largo hasta llegar a la mesa de los leones.

—Ese gilipollas de Sullivan… cómo lo odio —escupió Scorpius cerrando las manos en puños—. A saber qué está diciendo ahora de nosotros.

—Yo lo sé.

Se giraron para mirar a Logan que se estaba sentando junto a Albus. Las miradas de los chicos le incitaban a hablar, pero él parecía querer alargar esa atención.

—Se burla de Albus por la escena de la clase del profesor Brian.

Se puso a comer sin ver la reacción de sus compañeros de habitación. Rose arrugó la frente y miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

—¿No será por ese abrazo que le has dado al tío Harry, verdad? —se aventuró la chica, quedando sorprendida al ver la confirmación en la cara de su primo. Bufó ante lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

—Que sus padres no le quieran no es problema nuestro —dijo Alan con una pequeña sonrisa. Albus sonrió.


	11. Enfrentándose a nuevas situaciones I

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, algunos nombres de personajes también; lo nuevo es nuestro.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Enfrentándose a nuevas situaciones (I)

Se despidieron en la entrada del castillo, tomando caminos diferentes. Unos se dirigían hacia las clases particulares que daba Harry Potter en Hogsmeade y otros a dar una vuelta por el castillo, aprovechando el segundo fin de semana de Marzo.

Rose caminaba junto a Gina Wood y Samantha Mole por delante de Albus, que iba acompañado por Logan y Lysander Scamander. Se dirigían al poblado mágico que había a los alrededores de Hogwarts, para asistir a las lecciones que el jefe de aurores daba.

Por otro lado, Alan y Scorpius subían las escaleras movedizas sin un rumbo fijo. El moreno no había querido ir a Hogsmeade… porque sabía que no le saldría el patronus ni ningún otro hechizo. El rubio simplemente no había querido. No veía tan necesario el saber conjurar un patronus si los dementores ya casi estaban extinguidos. Eran más útiles los hechizos que el profesor Weaver les enseñaba, a pesar de no haber ninguna guerra próxima ni en veinte años.

—¿Y si vamos a las mazmorras? —sugirió Scorpius deteniéndose en un pasillo de la segunda planta, cerca de unas escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo.

Era una petición rara, pero Alan sólo alzó los hombros, sin mostrar extrañeza en sus gestos. Albus, en cambio, habría mostrado reticencia, al igual que Rose, por considerarlo innecesario y peligroso, por si se encontraban a algún Slytherin, sin contar con las razones del chico para querer ir. Por eso Scorpius se sentía siempre tan cómodo con Alan, porque comprendía que quería conocer cómo era el ambiente en el que su hermana vivía, simplemente para sentirse más tranquilo, por curiosear.

Bajaron por esa escalera que llevaba al pasillo de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con lentitud pasando una armadura, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Pasaron por delante de la puerta del aula, dejaron atrás un ventanal por el cual se veía el bosque prohibido y siguieron pasillo adelante.

Pero Alan dejó de caminar, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la ventana. Su amigo se volteó extrañado y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué?

El moreno giró la cabeza lentamente, como si todavía estuviera recapacitando sobre el por qué se había parado. Se le había pasado por la cabeza uno de los tres acertijos que quedaban escritos en la entrada, uno del que habían muchas teorías, pero que casi todas coincidían en una cosa. Era el que citaba así: _"Si del mal protegerte quieres, un caparazón es a lo que te refieres. Busca en su mitad y la solución descubrirás"_. Los alumnos habían llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una armadura, pero con todas las que había en el castillo podrían tirarse semanas en encontrar la pieza.

—Creo que sé dónde está una de las piezas del profesor Weaver.

Y empezó a deshacer los pasos que habían hecho. Scorpius lo seguía sin preguntar nada, instando analizar sus palabras, sin encontrarle sentido en el contexto en el que estaban. Pasaron corriendo por la puerta del aula de Defensa y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso de nuevo. Scorpius tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer al frenar tan deprisa, pues su amigo se había parado en la cima de las escaleras. Observaba la armadura como si fuera una obra de arte.

—¿Pero qué…? —susurró con rabia por el frenazo—. Alan, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Te acuerdas del acertijo que decía algo sobre un caparazón para protegerte? —preguntó para contestar a la pregunta del chico. Scorpius asintió—. Pues creo que es ésta armadura.

El rubio alzó una ceja, como si no estuviera del todo convencido. Era como si se hubiera saltado algo en la explicación de Alan; pero no era así.

—Verás, cuando se refiere a protegerte del mal… —añadió más emocionado que otras veces que recordara Scorpius—… hace referencia a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —concluyó como si fuera lo más obvio.

El chico lo miraba esperando una reacción, que le diera a entender que lo había comprendido. Pero Scorpius sólo hizo una mueca con la boca, frunciéndola y torciéndola a un lado dando a entender que no estaba seguro.

—Tú espera y verás.

Alan se agachó apoyando una rodilla en la fría piedra del pasillo y paseó sus ojos a lo largo de la armadura. El metal oscurecido por el paso de los años dejaba escasos detalles a la vista. Tan sólo las diferentes articulaciones que permitían el movimiento estaban separadas. Dirigió sus ojos a la altura de la cadera, donde unas tiras metálicas formaban una falda que llegaba a la parte superior de las rodillas. Pero antes, en la mitad de la estatua había un cinturón de un color más claro y limpio que el resto de la armadura.

Se puso en pie y rodeó la estatua bajo la extraña mirada de Scorpius para soltar el cinturón. Lo sostuvo antes de que se deslizara piernas abajo por la armadura y salió de detrás. Alan se dedicó a darle la vuelta y buscar la pieza escondida.

—Tiene pinta de haber sido incluida a la fuerza en la decoración de la estatua, porque el metal no es el mismo y… —Alan fue apagando la voz y la sonrisa hasta quedar serio mirando a Scorpius—. ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio se había quedado mirando la armadura con el entrecejo fruncido fijándose en el lugar donde antes había estado el cinturón. Lo señaló.

—Sí que lo han puesto a propósito, pero no ahora. —Miró a su amigo—. Eso lleva ahí más de unos meses. Tal vez años.

Los dos volvieron sus miradas hacia la armadura viendo el contraste del color del metal entre la franja que había dejado el cinturón y sus alrededores. Demasiado contraste para tan solo unos meses.

Alan arrancó la pieza gris en forma de rombo que había encontrado en el cinturón y se marcharon con éste también, dejando la estatua en silencio.

* * *

Bajaron del expreso impulsados por todos aquellos que también iban a pasar las vacaciones de pascua con sus familias. El grupo de cuatro jóvenes Gryffindor se dirigía a un mismo punto como nunca antes habían hecho. Siempre se habían separado para ir con sus padres, pero ahora todos iban hacia la familia Potter y Weasley.

Albus y Rose se separaron de sus amigos para abrazar a sus padres y tíos, dejando a Alan y Scorpius en un segundo plano. El primero contemplaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa, pero el rubio lanzaba miradas por encima de las cabezas, buscando a alguien en el andén.

Y los vio. Se acercaban a ellos, como nunca antes habían hecho, aproximándose a los Potter y a los Weasley. Y Harry se dio cuenta, al igual que Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

—Potter —saludó Draco Malfoy extendiendo su mano hacia el mago.

—Malfoy —le contestó estrechando la mano blanca que le ofrecía.

Draco Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de personas que fueron sus compañeros en el colegio. Después miró a su hijo que se había acercado a él. Astoria también estaba allí, pero casi escondida tras su marido. Y Helen se mantenía al otro lado de su padre, evitando la mirada de Albus.

—Me ha dicho Scorpius que está invitado a pasar unos días en tu casa —comenzó Draco sin cambiar mucho la expresión.

—Sí, siempre y cuando tenga tu permiso —añadió el auror para relajar un poco la conversación.

—No hay problema. —Miró de nuevo a su hijo de forma significativa, sin necesidad de palabras para avisarle—. Adiós, Potter. Weasley —se despidió con los apellidos, abarcando tanto a Ron como a Hermione.

Scorpius miró a Helen pues la chica se había quedado unos segundos más quieta y después se marchó tras mirar a Lily y Hugo fugazmente.

Se metieron en el coche amplificado interiormente con un hechizo y marcharon hacia la casa de los Potter, en Bedford Borough, así que estarían una hora a los sumo en el coche.

Scorpius se había quedado callado curioseando el interior del vehículo, pues era la primera vez que subía. Se había situado lejos de James, pegado a la puerta. Ya había visto la cara enfurruñada del hermano de Albus, así que prefirió no hablar mucho durante el viaje.

—¿No has tenido problemas con la directora de tu orfanato al pedirle permiso para venir, Alan? —preguntó Ginny Potter para romper el silencio.

—No, ninguno. Seguramente, cuando vio que iba a ir a la casa del mago Harry Potter dejó de leer la carta.

La bruja sonrió mirando a su marido con gesto cariñoso, muy parecido a como lo hacía Molly Weasley.

—¿Iremos a ver a los abuelos? —preguntó Lily al acordarse de ellos cuando vio sonreír a su madre.

La niña se había metido entre sus dos hermanos, oculta entre los dos cuerpos que eran más grandes que ella. No había dicho nada aún, invadida por las miradas que James le lanzaba a Scorpius. Por eso sus ojos marrones iban de un lado a otro del coche, como si fuera un partido de tenis, siguiendo la trayectoria de las miradas de los dos chicos.

—Sí —contestó Harry ocultando el tono de cansancio. Lily siempre preguntaba por ellos cada vez que tenían vacaciones.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, con algún suspiro, con algún que otro chillido de las lechuzas. Memphis, la lechuza de Scorpius, era la más escandalosa, junto a la de James que en realidad era de los tres hermanos, y entre las dos había momentos en que los dejaban sordos. Las únicas mascotas que parecían más serenas eran las de Alan y Lily, los dos gatos. El de la chica dormía en su regazo, era de color blanco y su pelaje llegaba a taparle los ojos color miel; se llamaba Dee. El de Alan era una gatita gris con el morro negro y los ojos también negros; no tenía nombre, a pesar de las insistencias del rubio en ponerle uno que él había elegido.

* * *

Al llegar a una calle donde los árboles eran más abundantes, Lily intentó mirar a través de la ventana de su hermano para empezar a ver las casas del pueblo. La de los Potter era una de las primeras, así que no tardó mucho el coche en girar hacia la izquierda y aparcar en la plaza del jardín delantero. Bajaron del coche rápidamente por si había algún vecino curioso que se diera cuenta de que había bajado demasiada gente de un pequeño coche.

—Venid a por vuestras cosas —les dijo Harry a los jóvenes mientras descargaba un par de baúles del maletero.

Cada uno recogió sus pertenencias y siguieron al auror hacia el interior de la casa. James no se detuvo en la entrada como todos los demás y subió las escaleras pesadamente, claramente enfurruñado aún. Su padre sólo le echó un vistazo rápido antes de mirar a los demás pequeños magos.

—Al, llévalos a tu habitación y enséñales el piso de arriba. Después, cuando preparemos la cena, les enseñas el resto de la casa —le dictó su padre.

El chico, obediente, cogió de nuevo sus cosas y los condujo escaleras arriba. Lily se apuntó a la marcha yendo tras Scorpius que deseaba más que nunca tener un elfo doméstico a sus servicios. Había tenido uno cuando era pequeño, regalo de sus abuelos, pero al instaurarse una ley en la que decía que estos seres eran de uso exclusivo del servicio público se quedó sin un sirviente eficaz. Y como al empezar sus estudios en Hogwarts las maletas se las llevaba su madrastra usando magia, era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de cuántos esfuerzos hacían los muggles y los squibs.

Recorrieron el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la última de la derecha. Al entrar pudieron ver el interior gracias a la mortecina luz que entraba por las dos ventanas, cada una en una pared. Albus encendió la luz y vieron las tres camas preparadas para ellos, un armario sencillo pegado a la parte izquierda de la misma pared de la puerta, un escritorio bajo la ventana que quedaba frente a la puerta y en contacto con la casa vecina, y una alfombra que casi abarcaba toda la habitación.

—Que grande.

—Que pequeña.

Alan y Scorpius se miraron y los tres soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas. El primero había comparado su habitación con la de Albus y le parecía relativamente más grande que la suya. Al rubio le había ocurrido lo contrario.

Ordenaron sus cosas y los dos invitados siguieron inspeccionando la estancia. Alan se había acercado a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, observando el río al final de éste, mientras Scorpius miraba a través de la otra ventana a la de la casa vecina que quedaba a escasos metros una de otra.

—¿Quién vive ahí? —preguntó curioso el rubio adivinando gracias a la tenue luz del atardecer que habían objetos de chica, como una chaqueta rosa colgando de una percha, unas figuras de hadas sobre el escritorio y una lámpara decorada con flores. Era lo único que podía distinguir al otro lado de la ventana.

—Pues… —empezó el chico rascándose la nuca, dudoso.

—Su novia —contestó una voz desde el marco de la puerta. Mientras se giraban para ver a Lily ella añadió con los brazos cruzados: —Se pasan horas hablando pegados a la ventana.

—¡Lily, te he dicho mil veces que no entres en mi habitación! —exclamó con rabia y vergüenza mezclados. La niña rió y se fue—. ¡Y no es mi novia!

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos vio la burla reflejada en sus ojos, sobre todo en los de Scor. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de nuevo, rehuyendo las miradas de los chicos, salvado por el grito que su madre le pegó.

—¡Albus, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites a tu hermana? ¡Qué sea la última… —la voz de su madre se apagó de golpe y escucharon en su lugar a Harry.

—Ginny, tenemos invitados… —casi murmuró el mago.

—Me da igual —concluyó la bruja en un tono más alto que el de su marido pero más bajo que la riña anterior.

Albus miró a sus amigos con vergüenza de nuevo y después les indicó que lo siguieran. Les mostró las habitaciones de aquella planta, pasando por la de Lily que quedaba frente a la de él, por la de sus padres que estaba contigua a la de su hermana, después les enseñó el baño que se localizaba junto a la habitación del chico y frente a la de sus padres, y por último se detuvieron frente la puerta del dormitorio de James, pero no la abrió por si acaso el chico estaba dentro o simplemente porque lo mataría si entraba.

Les señaló una trampilla que tenían sobre la cabeza antes de bajar las escaleras, explicándoles que arriba había una terraza, pero que casi no tenía uso. A veces, les dijo, se utilizaba para las llegadas o salidas en escoba, pero siempre en las situaciones de urgencia. Descendieron hasta la entrada y siguieron al chico por la segunda puerta que había a la izquierda del pasillo. Era la cocina, pero no tuvieron tiempo de curiosear la estancia puesto que se habían detenido bajo el marco, contemplando la pequeña discusión que se mantenía en susurros.

—Pero tampoco habéis pedido mi opinión —decía James—. Ya sabéis que no me gusta…

—James, deberías ser menos egoísta y mirar por lo que tu hermano quie…

—¡Chicos, ya habéis bajado! —casi gritó la bruja pelirroja que llevaba un delantal rojo con una gran G dorada por decoración.

—Mamá, ya les he enseñado… el piso de arriba —le costó decir a Albus, pues sentía más rabia por su hermano que nunca. No le gustaba que hubiera ido a quejarse a su padre porque no le caía bien Scorpius; esas tonterías debería dejarlas para la escuela, pensaba el Potter de ojos verdes.

Ginny los condujo de nuevo al pasillo y los guió hasta la puerta del final, donde encontraron un gran salón acomodado con muebles, algunos gastados, otros meticulosamente tallados, otros lujosos. La bruja les había dirigido una dura mirada a su marido e hijo mayor antes de salir de la cocina, así que todavía tenía la voz bañada en un tono avergonzado y furioso.

—Albus os enseñará el resto. Yo voy a vigilar a la cocina. —Ginny sonrió rápidamente y añadió antes de irse: —No hagáis mucho caso de las discusiones que tenemos con James. —Se inclinó un poco hacia ellos, como muestra de más intimidad—. Hacerse mayor no siempre es mejor.

Se marchó tras recibir una cálida sonrisa por parte de Alan y una mueca por parte de Scorpius que ocultaba una carcajada. Albus los miraba avergonzado también cuando desviaron sus miradas de la puerta hacia él. Les pedía disculpas con los ojos.

—Tranquilo, he presenciado cosas peores —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa, ocultando la mala sensación que lo recorrió al recordar la última "conversación" con su abuelo.

Les mostró las habitaciones que componían la planta baja: dos baños, una biblioteca, la oficina de su padre, una habitación de invitados casi inutilizada y un cuarto de la limpieza. La cocina la evitaron, así que, al volver al salón, salieron al jardín ya oscurecido. Nada más pisar el caminito formado por irregulares piedras y el césped, pues el camino era estrecho y no cabían todos de una, escucharon la ligera corriente que arrastraba las aguas de un río cercano. El anfitrión anduvo con paso lento hasta llegar a una verja metálica que delimitaba el patio trasero con los matorrales que el río hacía crecer en sus orillas. Se apoyó allí, mirando el reflejó del agua y alzando la vista a los verdes campos. Sus amigos lo imitaron.

—Estas vistas no las tengo en el orfanato.

—Estás hecho un romántico —rió Scorpius por lo bajo mirando a Alan.

—¿Al?

Los tres se giraron hacia la misma dirección, hacia la derecha, de donde había salido la voz. Fue Albus el que se acercó a los abetos que delimitaban un jardín con otro y se asomó por el lado en que la verja no permitía el paso al alto arbusto y, tras una exclamación proveniente del otro lado, una figura pequeña y ágil pasó de un jardín al lado del río y de ahí al jardín de los Potter. A continuación, y sin permitir que nadie dijera nada, se lanzó a los brazos del chico.

A unos pocos metros de la escena, del reencuentro, dos chicos mantenían sus ojos fijos en su amigo y en aquella chica que tan efusivamente lo abrazaba, sin hacer comentario y sin querer reírse todavía de la cara que se le quedaría a Albus al darse cuenta de que ellos estaban allí. Hasta que Alan vio que se alargaba demasiado; estaban siendo ignorados, pensó el chico con ironía.

—Ejem —carraspeó el moreno.

La chica se separó de golpe de su amigo y miró tras éste. Los otros dos vieron claramente cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Después cogió de la mano a un colorado Albus y lo arrastró hacia sus dos amigos.

—Has traído a tus amigos —le dijo alegre sin querer ocultar ese tono.

—Em, sí. Ellos son Alan y Scorpius —los presentó señalando primero a uno y después al otro. Los chicos le sonrieron a modo de saludo.

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó sorprendiéndose por saber ya quién era el poseedor de aquel nombre tan raro.

—Ella es Sandy —la presentó un poco más colorado que antes.

—Encantado. —El moreno le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Un placer —lo siguió el rubio imitando a su amigo.

La chica se extrañó por el refinado trato que recibió y sonrió más ampliamente mirando a Albus, encantada también con aquellos dos chicos.

—¿Y de dónde sois? —preguntó ella sin dejar tiempo al silencio incómodo. Su sonrisa no se borraba todavía.

—Yo de Londres. Vivo en un orfanato —contestó Alan y, como siempre, no le dio importancia a ese último dato, como si no conmoviera a los demás.

—Scor… es de las afueras de Londres —se adelantó Albus, por si acaso el chico no se había dado cuenta de que ella era muggle y le decía el nombre del pueblo mágico, que sin duda no sabría dónde estaba.

Sandy pareció satisfecha pero en seguida les quiso preguntar más cosas sobre ellos, como también que le hablaran de ese colegio tan misterioso para ella. Albus les salvó del aprieto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a mentirle a su amiga respecto a todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sentados alrededor de la mesa de piedra del jardín de los Potter, hablando y conociéndose. Sandy no se despegaba de Al y los otros dos no se perdían ni un solo gesto que se dedicaban bajo la tenue luz que salía de la casa.

—¿Sandy?

Desde el otro lado de los abetos se escuchó otra voz femenina y casi al instante vieron asomarse una cabeza por una ventana del piso de arriba de la casa vecina. La joven miró directamente al jardín de los Potter, frunciendo el ceño cuando la descubrió de nuevo junto a su amigo el raro.

—¡Sandy, dice mamá que vengas a cenar ya! —exclamó rabiosa, aunque los chicos no supieron por qué.

—Ya voy —le contestó la chica alzando un poco la voz para que la escuchara. Miró a los tres chicos y alzó los hombros—. Me tengo que ir. Espero veros mañana. —Se levantó y se dispuso a volver por donde había venido, pero se detuvo y se volteó una última vez antes de perderse en la oscuridad—. Mañana podríamos dar una vuelta por el pueblo, si os apetece.

No contestaron, pero tampoco esperaba una respuesta, así que sin decir nada se levantaron para entrar ellos también a cenar. Antes escucharon el comentario de la hermana de la chica.

—¿Estaba el chico del pelo azul ahí?

Sólo Albus supo de quién hablaba, porque los otros dos no conocían a Teddy Lupin, así que sólo él contuvo una risita. Entraron al tiempo que Lily iba a buscarlos para cenar y, para gran alivio de los Potter, fue una cena tranquila.


	12. Enfrentándose a nuevas situaciones II

Disclaimer: (lo mismo de siempre) Todo es de Rowling exceptuando las personalidades de muchos personajes y los inventados por nosotras.

Que disfrutéis ^^

* * *

Capítulo 11: Enfrentándose a nuevas situaciones (II)

Paseaban por las calles transitadas por coches y escasas personas, viendo el pai saje tan verde de aquella zona. Albus caminaba por delante de sus amigos junto a Sandy, la que no paraba de hablarle y que de vez en cuando se giraba para mirar con una sonrisa a los chicos.

A la hora de irse a dormir, tanto Scorpius como Alan habían comentado lo simpá tica que era la chica con Albus, esas miraditas que se lanzaban, a lo que el chico se defendió desviando el centro de atención hacia el rubio, alegando que Rose también lo miraba así. Scorpius pareció confundido de verdad, pero las carcaja das de Alan le hicieron sonrojar a pesar de no entenderlo del todo y de que él no mostraba muy a menudo sus emociones.

Durante la cena estuvieron comentando los partidos de quidditch de Hog warts, logrando que Scorpius y James tuvieran una conversación civilizada. Tam bién hablaron un poco de lo más destacado del Ministerio, así como la búsqueda del cadáver exhumado de la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw. Los aurores no tenían pistas, ni testigos, ni sabían por qué se había cometido tal atrocidad.

Por otro lado, también hablaron de la vecina amiga de Albus. Ginny se asustó al escuchar los gritos de Dorothy, la hermana de Sandy, llamándola de una casa a otra porque la bruja acababa de hechizar los cubiertos, llevándolos hasta la mesa del salón, sin percatarse de que la chica muggle estaba al otro lado de la puerta abierta del jardín. Albus, por su parte, se sonrojó ante el olvido, porque su madre siempre le decía que si Sandy iba a casa que lo dijera para estar prevenidos.

Llegaron a un parque dominado por altos árboles de hojas verdes, repleto de ban cos que distaban de unos cuatro metros entre ellos. También había fuentes repartidas por todos los rincones, pero ninguna comparada con la gran fuente que había en el centro del lugar, decorada con pequeñas figuras que representa ban diferentes criaturas mitológicas, tanto dioses como animales.

—Que bonito —murmuró Alan acercándose a Sandy que se apoyaba en la baran dilla de la fuente.

—¿A que sí? A mí siempre me gusta venir a descubrir nuevos detalles de las esta tuas —dijo la chica en el mismo tono que Alan.

Scorpius rodó los ojos al ver a su amigo tan fascinado mirando los trozos de pie dra que se repartían por toda la fuente. Se fijó en la pose de la chica que que daba de espaldas a él y a Albus y creyó estar viendo a Rose, a pesar del color rojo de su pelo, que siempre se emocionaba por pequeñas cosas junto a Alan.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo casi en un susurro el moreno de ojos ver des.

Los otros tres se voltearon para mirarlo, sin comprender. Miraba tras la es palda de Scorpius y todos siguieron esa dirección. Entonces vieron a un grupo de jóvenes de más o menos su misma edad acercarse a ellos. Dos chicos iguales iban en cabeza, siendo claramente gemelos, andando con altanería. Ese gesto puso en alerta a Scorpius que se llevó lentamente la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pan talón, dispuesto a protegerse de esos muggles. Pero Albus dio un paso hacia él y le agarró disimuladamente la muñeca para detenerlo. Entonces a Malfoy no le quedó más remedio que alzar la cabeza imitando el gesto de aquellos dos, porque a él no le ganaba nadie en altanería, bueno, tal vez James Potter.

—Vaya, vaya, el pequeño Potter ha vuelto a aparecer por su casa —comenzó el chico de chaqueta vaquera con una arrogancia mayor que la de Fray Sullivan—. ¿Tal vez tus padres por fin se han acordado de ti y de tus hermanos? Pensábamos que os querían encerrar para siempre en ese colegio para lelos.

La pandilla que lo seguía soltó alguna carcajada apoyando al chico. Sandy y Alan se habían acercado a los otros dos y ninguno se acobardó ante la voz prepo tente del chico de la chaqueta vaquera.

—Seguro que si estuviera James aquí no tendrías tanto atrevimiento —dijo indife rente la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—Já, seguro —comentó el gemelo con ironía—. Pero no está aquí, así que no te nemos motivos para temer a nadie que se junte con vosotros —añadió con un gesto de asco mirando a Albus y a Sandy.

—Tal vez deberías temerme a mí —amenazó Scorpius con una sonrisa tor cida en el rostro.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó el chico de la chaqueta vaquera. No era mucho más alto que el rubio, ni más fuerte, así que lo único que podía temer era ese tono realmente amenazador en su voz, característica de los Malfoy.

—No creo que lo quieras descubrir.

Scorpius había calado a ese tipo desde el principio, así que no hizo caso de los avisos que Albus le daba golpeándole el brazo. El chico de la chaqueta avanzó un paso midiendo al rubio a lo que él se separó de sus amigos para enfrentarlo. Sus sombras se dibujaban a lo largo del parque, iluminado por las farolas al ser de noche.

Alan sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho y abrió los ojos mirando a derre dor, sintiendo el peligro cerca. La chica percibió el cambio en su posición y lo miró con interrogación. Entonces pasaron muchas cosas a la vez.

El cielo nocturno se cubrió de nubes, una luz alcanzó al grupo de jóvenes mug gles que cayeron inconscientes al acto, a la vez que los otros chicos se agacha ban por acto reflejo al identificar aquello como un hechizo. Pero como Sandy era muggle no tuvo el mismo instinto y no tardó mucho en ser alcanzada por otro rayo más leve y sus piernas se doblaron sin remedio, en dirección al suelo. Alan fue rápido y la cogió a tiempo, tumbándola a su lado y acto seguido sacaba su varita imitando a sus dos amigos. Buscaron en la oscuridad, pero no percibieron movimiento alguno. A pesar de eso, Alan no dejó de murmurar que se fueran de allí.

—Pero si alguien ha lanzado un hechizo contra los muggles que querían atacar nos, se supone que debemos sentirnos protegidos, no asustados —le decía Scorpius a su amigo.

Albus, de todas formas, quería irse a casa para atender a Sandy, así que se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga para sentarla e intentar llevarla en brazos.

—Espera, yo la llevo —dijo el rubio con un suspiro siguiendo al chico.

Scorpius pudo él solo con la chica en brazos, para sorpresa de los otros dos. El rubio no quería que lo supieran, pero había estado durante muchos años co giendo a su hermana dormida en el sofá de la mansión para llevarla hasta su cama. Eso le había dado una fuerza en los brazos nada propia de su composición delgadu cha. La casa de los Potter no pillaba muy lejos, pero por si acaso llevaron las varitas en alto y observaban a su alrededor a cada paso.

Scorpius y Albus caminaban más o menos relajados a pesar del estado de Sandy; no sentían el miedo a ser atacados como Alan. Pero antes de llegar a desespe rarse pisaron el patio delantero de la casa de Albus y se apresuraron a abrir la puerta y cerrar con llave tras de sí. Alan los siguió pasillo adentro hasta el salón, donde los padres de Albus y sus hermanos veían la televisión tranquila mente, ajenos a lo sucedido en el parque. Pero no duró mucho ese momento rela jado porque los cuatro giraron sus cabezas hacia el chico que entraba con un cuerpo entre los brazos.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse y correr a ayudar a Scorpius a poner a Sandy en el sofá. Acto seguido James se hizo a un lado cogiendo a Lily por los hom bros para apartarla. Ginny se dirigió hacia la mesa para coger su varita al tiempo que Harry se inclinaba sobre la chica para comprobar su respiración.

—Sólo está inconsciente —dijo para calmarlos a todos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Albus en un arrebato desesperado, sin pensar si quiera en lo que decía.

Su padre lo miró medio escondido tras Scorpius y vio en sus ojos ese miedo a per der a alguien querido que tantas veces él había experimentado en su juventud.

—¿Y si le han lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_? —controló su voz para que no se que brase, pero todos percibieron el temblor.

—¿De qué color era el rayo que la alcanzó? —preguntó seriamente el auror.

—Azul —contestó Alan ante la mudez del chico—. Un Avada Kedavra es verde.

Albus miró a su amigo y después vio el asentimiento de su padre, y pareció cal marse un poco más.

—Contadme lo que ha pasado antes de hacer nada con Sandy.

Pasados unos minutos, después de relatar lo que había pasado, el ambiente en el salón de los Potter era más relajado. Mientras, Harry pensaba en la mejor manera de actuar puesto que la chica muggle había visto cómo un rayo alcanzaba a los otros jóvenes.

—Lo mejor es desmemorizarla —concluyó entre el silencio de los demás.

Casi todos aceptaron la solución del mago. Menos Albus que se puso en pie y parecía enfrentar a su padre.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? —preguntó su madre un poco enfa dada por la actitud de su hijo. El chico bajó los hombros visiblemente.

—No quiero que le hagas el mismo proceso que se le hace a todos los mug gles… cuando presencian la magia —contestó mirando solamente a su padre.

Harry sabía que Sandy no era una muggle cualquiera para su hijo, era su amiga de la infancia entre otras cosas, y por eso sabía por qué había reaccionado así.

—No creo que debamos tratarla de un modo especial. —Albus se giró para mirar a Scorpius sin cambiar su expresión—. De todas formas es muggle.

El rubio estuvo a punto de decir que "era una muggle cualquiera" pero sabía que no era así, lo había comprobado pasando unas pocas horas con ella. Y menos mal que Albus supo ver ese sentimiento en sus ojos porque podía interpretar su comentario de otra manera.

—¿Y si… la despertamos y hacemos como que se ha desmayado? —sugirió Lily desde su posición, pegada al cuerpo de James con una mano sobre la que su hermano tenía en su hombro.

Harry miró a Albus y asintió cuando su hijo pareció aliviado.

* * *

Iban en coche de nuevo, ahora de camino al pueblo donde vivían los abuelos Weasley. Habían pasado unos escasos tres días desde aquel incidente en el parque y habían comprobado con satisfacción que el plan había salido a la perfección. Sandy se había creído la historia que le contaron los tres chicos, en donde Teddy aparecía con una moto y cruzaba el parque cegándolos a todos con las luces; y que acto seguido el grupo de amigos de los gemelos Schupert (así había dicho Albus que se llamaban) y ellos mismos salieron asustados al ver al joven ir a por ellos. Le dijeron además que ella se había desmayado porque creían que la moto los iba a pillar.

Los días siguientes fueron normales y por eso Albus parecía tan feliz y relajado, porque había pensado que podía descubrirlos. Así que iban a celebrar los cumpleaños atrasados y por llegar de los tres chicos en compañía de los abuelos y algunos familiares más sin nada por lo que preocuparse.

Harry aparcó el coche en el solitario jardín de la Madriguera y después lo siguieron recorriendo el camino que llegaba hasta la puerta de la entrada de sus suegros.

—Así que esto es la madriguera —afirmó más que preguntó Scorpius mirando a su alrededor. Albus lo miró con extrañeza por ese tono y los otros Potter lo miraron de reojo—. Mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho de este lugar. —Desvió su mirada entre la familia antes de llegar a la puerta y añadió: —Dudo que os gustara oír sus palabras exactas.

—No sé lo que dirá tu abuelo, pero aquí nos hemos criado toda mi familia y hemos sido más felices que en cualquier otro lado.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente y siguió a su amigo hasta el interior de la gran casa.

Molly Weasley había preparado una gran tarta decorada desde los cimientos hasta la punta más alta. Se distinguían snitchs, escobas, gnomos de jardín, lechuzas, incluso leones, pero lo que más destacaba era el color rojo y dorado que caracterizaba cada figura.

Habían agrandado el salón y ahora se sentaban todos alrededor de una mesa enorme jamás vista. Al llegar los Potter se habían encontrado con unos cuantos familiares más, aunque todavía faltaban algunos tíos y primos. Lo importante, para Scorpius, era que habían recibido a un Malfoy como si fuera un Weasley más. El chico se preguntaba si es que no se habían enterado quien era él realmente, pues no podía comparar las palabras de su abuelo al describir las relaciones Weasley-Malfoy con su recibimiento.

—¿Y ese codazo que le dio Scor al cazador de Slytherin en el primer partido? —seguía comentando Fred sin parar de reír mirando a los jóvenes que se sentaban todos en la misma zona de la mesa.

—Pero lo mejor de ese partido fue el giro que dio Rose cerca del suelo —dijo ahora el rubio mirando a la chica.

Ella se sonrojó ante los efusivos asentimientos de su primo. Junto a éste estaba Lucy Weasley, la capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff, que acompañaba a sus primos con carcajadas. A pesar de ser rivales en el campo, eran primos y se gastaban bromas entre ellos sobre todos los momentos en los partidos.

—Pero admite que nos lo dejaste muy fácil en febrero con ese guardián de pacotilla —le restregó James a Lucy, quien hizo girar su cabeza muy rápido, dándole con la melena negra en la cara a Fred que rió por su reacción.

—No te metas con mi guardián porque al menos es mejor que el de Slytherin —dijo muy altanera pero con una sonrisa en la cara—. Bueno, en general, el equipo de McLaggen es malo.

—No creo que Lorcan Scamander sea mejor que Matthew Green, sin querer favorecer a la serpiente —añadió James negando con la cabeza.

Scorpius asintió de acuerdo con el hermano mayor de Albus.

—Eso lo dices porque te cae mal —dijo Rose mirando a su primo y también al rubio.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, los mayores miraban a los más jóvenes sonriendo, viendo las risas que se echaban y las miradas cómplices. En especial, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fijaban en la extraña relación que mantenían sus hijos con un Malfoy, con ese chico que tanto les recordaba a Draco Malfoy.

—Con que ese es el amiguito de Rosie, el tal Alan —comentó Ron ante el silencio de los adultos.

Al parecer sus pensamientos se habían centrado más en aquello que Harry le contó hacía unas semanas. Al relatarles a sus amigos y a su mujer cómo fue la clase que les dio a los jóvenes no pudo omitir el pequeño detalle que supuso ver a la pequeña Rose muy pegada al chico de ojos negros, aunque decidió eliminar de su relato la mano que había puesta en el hombro del chico.

—Es muy buen chico —dijo Ginny para calmar cualquier mal pensamiento de su hermano.

—Y también parece muy amiga del chico Malfoy —siguió el pelirrojo ignorando a Ginny.

—Estos días lo hemos podido conocer mejor —interrumpió Harry los pensamientos de su amigo—. Es amable, simpático y parece maduro para su edad.

Harry estaba recordando, entre otras cosas, el momento en que lo vio entrando por la puerta del salón con Sandy en brazos. Pasado el susto, recapacitó sobre lo que había sucedido y pensó que un Malfoy no habría ayudado a un muggle ni aunque fuera su vecino de verdad.

—Lily conoce a su hermana —dijo Ginny mirando a sus amigos y marido—. Dice que es muy callada, introvertida, y que pocas veces le ha visto demostrar afecto por los demás. Sólo esa vez en que Albus la defendió del Slytherin que tantos males de cabeza nos ha dado. Me dijo que la chica parecía enfadada porque su amiga había recibido un hechizo.

—Hugo también me ha contado algunas cosas de ella. Helen, se llama. —Ginny asintió hacia Hermione.

—Pero a quien sí quiere y mucho, según Lily, es a su hermano. —Volvieron a mirar al chico.

Cada vez veían ese reflejo de Draco Malfoy en Scorpius más lejano, en parte porque lo estaban conociendo más, pero también porque su padre no se habría reído de esa forma estando ellos cerca, ni había mirado a un Weasley como lo hacía el chico.

Esa tarde la pasaron en el patio jugando a quidditch con las viejas escobas que quedaban en el trastero de la Madriguera y con algunas bludgers desvencijadas que eran utilizadas por los más jóvenes después de haberles servido durante muchos años a los ahora adultos.

Más tarde, a la hora de cenar, entraron cansados directos a sentarse a la mesa a esperar la próxima comida. Entre los primos que habían ido al pequeño cumpleaños formaron dos equipos, consiguiendo la victoria el equipo de James. Es por eso que Fred, así como Scorpius, Lily, Hugo y Roxanne, había entrado en la casa alegando que aunque fueran uno más no era justo porque tenían a tres jugadores muy pequeños e inexpertos. Ante eso, Scorpius asentía y Lily y Roxanne protestaban por haberlas llamado pequeñas.

—Sólo tengo un año menos que ellos —le decía Roxanne a su hermano señalando a Albus, Scorpius y Rose.

—Pero ellos saben jugar y tú no —la aguijoneaba Fred para hacerla rabiar.

—Y también hay que contar esa falta que os hemos concedido a pesar de ser una falta en toda regla —añadió Scorpius mirando a Lucy, porque aunque la relación con James iba mejorando no se atrevía a enfrentarlo allí, frente a toda su familia, por si acaso.

—Disculpa, Scor, pero sé que has fingido porque no te he hecho tanto daño —discrepó Rose, la culpable del moratón que ya empezaba a oscurecerse en su hombro izquierdo.

Seguían discutiendo, mientras el rubio le mostraba el moratón a la castaña, mientras Lily los observaba y mientras Ginny le preguntaba a Audrey sobre su hija Molly que no había acompañado a sus padres y a Lucy a ver a sus abuelos, se abrió la puerta de la casa y aparecieron dos personas. Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a su familia.

—Por fin apareces —dijo Harry a la vez que saludaba a su ahijado.

El chico lo abrazó con unos golpes en la espalda y después fue a saludar a sus hermanos, porque no había otra forma de definir su relación con los hijos de su padrino. Habían crecido en la misma casa, bajo la protección de Harry y el amor de Ginny, y habían compartido los mismos momentos que comparten los hermanos.

James y Albus lo abrazaron y Lily se enganchó a su cuerpo, demostrando cuánto lo había echado de menos. Después se dirigió hacia Victoire, su prima favorita, y la abrazó de igual modo o incluso con más fuerza. Ante eso, Ted, que ya no llevaba el pelo azul sino dorado como sus ojos, le indicó que aflojara un poco y la sostuvo por una mano a su lado.

—Tenemos noticias para daros —anunció después de saludar a todos, inclusive a Scorpius y a Alan.

Había creado expectación y veía muchos ojos puestos en él. Nunca había sido muy elocuente a la hora de hablar delante de mucha gente y en esos momentos era cuando más se notaba su torpeza. Acababa de darle un codazo a Lily sin querer en el hombro cuando soltó lo que quería decir.

—Nos vamos a casar. —Las caras empezaron a mostrar la felicidad por aquella noticia cuando los detuvo a todos alzando las manos, pues todos querían felicitarlos—. Pero hay otra cosa…

—Estoy embarazada —acabó diciendo Victoire, desesperada por la lentitud de su futuro marido en contarles todo.

Entonces se desató el escándalo. Molly soltó un chillido y corrió a abrazar a su nieta y a Ted, que en cierto modo también lo consideraba otro nieto más, mientras lloraba y los felicitaba una y mil veces. Arthur la detuvo y los felicitó entonces él. Ginny contuvo las lágrimas pero fue a felicitar a la pareja, aunque Hermione no pudo soportar la emoción. Lily se había vuelto a enganchar a Victoire pero sin apretarla como antes por no hacer daño al bebé. Angelina, la mujer de George, y Audrey, la de Percy, se acercaron a felicitarlos como todos los primos de la chica.

—Hemos estado en El Refugio esta semana, hablando sobre los preparativos de la boda y esas cosas —le contó Ted a Harry ya sentados en la mesa, cenando.

No era el único que lo escuchaba, así que no fue extraño ver un brillo ilusionado en los ojos de Molly, quien no se detendría hasta preparar toda la boda.

—Le pidió mi mano a mi padre —comentó Victoire sin venir a cuento, como si hiciera tiempo que quería soltarlo.

Los que la escucharon se imaginaron a Ted frente a Bill con la cabeza inclinada como muestra de respeto y pidiéndole la mano de su hija mayor. Sonrieron ante la idea, ya que en aquellos tiempos, y en los de la adolescencia de Harry y compañía, no se seguían esas tradiciones ni se era tan caballero.

Se vio el efecto que quería conseguir la joven porque Ted había enrojecido y su pelo había pasado a ser de un tono más claro. Eso hizo sonreír a su novia y ella lo besó en los labios.

* * *

Ya en la casa de los Potter, alguien se asomó por la puerta abierta del baño del piso de arriba, sabiendo de antemano quién había allí dentro. El chico se estaba mirando la espalda en el espejo, intentando ver ese moratón que ya se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

—Si quieres te lo curo —dijo Lily desde el marco de la puerta. Scorpius la miró con una ceja alzada—. Tengo un bálsamo que me dio Victoire; está estudiando para medimaga —añadió para explicarle la segura procedencia.

El chico se alejó del espejo y abrió la boca para preguntarle dónde estaba pero ella se adelantó:

—Lo tengo en mi habitación.

Y se marchó hacia allí seguida por el rubio que acababa de recoger su camiseta del pijama de encima del baño. Entró a la habitación de la hermana de Albus y caminó con lentitud hasta llegar al escritorio donde Lily rebuscaba en sus cajones. Se fijó en la cama con las sábanas doradas y un león en el centro, en los posters de chicos muggles que le hicieron sonreír, en las fotos de su familia de las estanterías y en las estrellas que colgaban de la luz del techo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Scorpius cuando vio un tarro con algo verde y espeso en la mano de la pelirroja.

Lily sonrió por su cara de asco y después le indicó que se sentara en la silla del escritorio. Entonces aplicó el bálsamo con sus dedos sobre la zona amoratada y alrededores, poniéndole la carne de gallina al chico ante la temperatura de la poción.

—Tu hermana es muy guapa —comentó Lily para romper el silencio. Él alzó una ceja, pero de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea, como si estuviera esperando algo para solucionar ese problema que tenía desde que empezó el curso.

—Lily, tú la conoces. Quiero decir que vas a clases con ella y eso.

Ella asintió mientras separaba los dedos de la piel del chico y buscaba algo para limpiarse. Scorpius le ofreció su camisa y ella no prestó atención a lo que cogía.

—¿Te podría pedir algo? —preguntó girándose en la silla para mirarla a los ojos.

Lily volvió a asentir.

—Me gustaría que… que te hicieras su amiga. —Lily seguía mirándolo pero ahora había un tono irónico en sus ojos marrones—. Sé que es difícil pero necesito saber si está bien cuando no puedo verla o si la tratan mal…

—Yo creo que ella sola se puede defender —dijo tratando de aliviar su preocupación. Los ojos grises mostraron ahora ese mismo tono irónico que había usado ella—. Lo puedo intentar, además me cae bien, pero yo de ti no la agobiaría mucho.

—Gracias, Lily —le dijo el rubio presionándole un hombro antes de irse a la habitación de enfrente.

* * *

—Me encanta tu familia —comentó Alan en un momento de silencio.

Se estaban acomodando ya en sus camas esa última noche antes de volver a sus hogares. El chico no había participado mucho de las conversaciones sobre quidditch, como tampoco había jugado con ellos en el patio, pero él, que era muy detallista, se había fijado en cada uno de los miembros de la familia de su amigo, viendo cosas que a simple vista no se veían. Lo más importante que había descubierto era que, aunque unos fueran a Gryffindor y otros a Hufflepuff como Lucy, o a Slytherin como Roxanne, compitieran entre ellos en quidditch o tuvieran personalidades completamente opuestas como Lucy y Lily, todos compartían la felicidad de otros, como el embarazo y la boda de Victoire y Ted, mostrando, aunque fuera muy poco, su propia felicidad ante ello. Estaban unidos mediante lazos invisibles, unos más gruesos que otros, pero al fin y al cabo dando el mismo resultado: mantenerlos unidos.


	13. Sobre relaciones

Disclaimer: (lo mismo de siempre) Todo es de Rowling exceptuando las personalidades de muchos personajes y los inventados por nosotras.

Que disfrutéis ^^

* * *

Capítulo 12: Sobre relaciones

Ya estaban de vuelta. Tras unas pequeñas vacaciones para la liberación del peso de las clases, se habían dejado caer sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea de la sala común. El primer día de clases siempre era el más duro, o esa impresión daba cuando se veía a dos chicos despatarrados en el suelo moviendo las piezas del ajedrez como si fueran perezosos.

—Jaque —casi resopló el pelirrojo.

Hugo Weasley, a pesar de sus once años, tenía una complexión muy similar a la de Alan; esa sorprendente estatura lo hacía pasar fácilmente por un chico de trece o incluso catorce años.

—Jaque —dijo ahora Alan tras acabar con el caballo que ponía en peligro a su rey.

Los dos chicos habían hecho mejores migas en aquella comida en la Madriguera. Aquél día en el tren, cuando lo conoció por primera vez en persona, le pareció, aunque fuera alto, un niño claramente de once años. Ahora, en cambio, lo podía poner en duda. Su cara redonda iba cogiendo forma y sus ojos azules parecían agrandarse para adaptarse al rápido crecimiento del chico.

La verdad es que llevaban un rato en la misma situación, haciéndose Jaque uno al otro. Estaban en esa misma posición cuando Rose y Gina aparecieron por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, hablando animadamente.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Rose extrañada al verlos pasar el rato juntos.

—Jugar —contestó su hermano alzando los hombros.

La chica sonrió para adentro; le alegraba que Alan y Hugo fueran amigos.

—Vale, nosotras vamos al campo de quidditch; tenemos reunión. —Caminaron hacia la entrada de la torre y la chica se giró una vez más antes de irse—. Nos vemos en clase, Alan.

El chico la había observado caminar por la sala común, así que le sonrió en respuesta. Volvió al tablero cuando escuchó reírse a su adversario y le preguntó con la mirada.

—Jaque mate —dijo evitando contestarle. En realidad se había reído por la cara que se le había puesto al ver a su hermana. Y Alan lo sabía, por eso se puso colorado.

Ya en clase de Estudios Muggles, el profesor Thomas los sorprendió con una ligera clase de historia actual muggle. La sorpresa era que sí fue ligera de verdad porque era un tema que de alguna forma ellos habían vivido.

—Ya sabéis que hace unos siete años hubo un conflicto en el mundo muggle que casi nos afecta a nosotros también.

Los alumnos retrocedieron atrás en el tiempo, teniendo un vago recuerdo de lo que supuso para ellos aquella posible guerra.

—Seguramente, muchas de vuestras familias se marcharon a algún pueblo mágico creado por el Ministerio para esa ocasión. —Algunos asintieron—. ¿Alguien sabe por qué se produjo esa guerra?

Rose alzó la mano y Dean Thomas le concedió la palabra.

—Se debió a los enfrentamientos entre religiones, ya que cada muggle creía en una diferente.

—Eso es. Diez puntos para Gryffindor —añadió el profesor con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó un alumno de Hufflepuff.

—Después, los más poderosos decidieron apartar las actividades religiosas de la sociedad y la política, para evitar el espionaje y las conspiraciones causadas por la inseguridad entre los países. Fue por esto que casi se sucede una guerra de armas. Por suerte todo quedó en un susto.

—Mis padres no piensan como usted, profesor. —Thomas miró a Samantha Mole—. Ellos dicen que desde aquello, nada ha vuelto a ser como antes. Dicen que ha sido el mayor cambio que los muggles han tenido en toda su historia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Porque para mis padres no ha cambiado nada, seguimos teniendo dinero, casa, comida… —enumeró Logan Brown indiferente.

—No, es otra cosa —prosiguió la Ravenclaw—. Tiene que ver con los sentimientos. Supongo que ahora los muggles no ven tantas diferencias entre unos y otros.

El silencio la hizo ponerse colorada, pero sin perder la mirada alegre que siempre tenía.

—Es interesante —dijo vacilante el profesor—. Pero yo me refería a nosotros. Los magos sólo estuvimos en alerta en todo el mundo unos meses, hasta que en junio de 2013 las cosas se calmaron.

Los últimos minutos se pasaron a base de preguntas sobre qué era la religión, cómo podía afectar una guerra muggle a los magos y alguna tontería por parte de Logan. Después salieron de la clase camino a sus salas comunes.

* * *

—¿A ver si lo he entendido? —prosiguió Albus mientras descendían hacia el campo de quidditch. Scorpius rodó los ojos—. La pulsera me ayudará a enfrentarme a lo que temo, es decir, me hará valiente.

Alan asintió. Su amigo se había acordado justo esa mañana del sábado de cuando nombró lo que hacía su pulsera. Les dijo, después de que pasara todo lo de Sandy, que gracias a los poderes de su pulsera había sido capaz de sentir el peligro, pero ellos habían estado tan preocupados por la chica y alterados por el incidente que ni le habían prestado atención.

—Pero —continuó el moreno de ojos verdes—, ¿no se supone que soy valiente ya de por sí y que por eso estoy en Gryffindor? —Alan suspiró levemente, para sorpresa de Scor; su amigo no acostumbraba a desesperarse, no como él—. ¿Para qué me sirve entonces?

—Al, no le des más vueltas. Es sólo un regalo. Ya se lo agradecerás cuando te encuentres en una situación a la que tengas miedo.

Alan miró sorprendido al rubio por sus sabias y acertadas palabras. Pero lo extraño era que él no había preguntado todavía sobre los poderes de su pulsera, y suponía que no lo haría. Tampoco se la había puesto ni un solo día.

—¿No quieres saber lo que es capaz de hacer la tuya, Scorpius? —preguntó aún a sabiendas de que la respuesta sería negativa. El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ya lo descubriré cuando llegue el momento —contestó.

Entonces Alan supo que su amigo no creía que llegara a descubrirlo algún día, es más, parecía que sus palabras sólo querían acallar a Albus y ocultar su opinión.

Se dirigían a ver el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, el penúltimo del año. Mayo ya había empezado, así que los terrenos se veían verdes y los árboles frondosos se reflejaban en las frías aguas del Lago Negro.

Iban seguidos de más alumnos de otras casas y de vez en cuando se encontraban con la mirada altanera de algún Slytherin. Cerca de ellos andaban James, Fred y Chloe, la cual iba a animar a sus dos amigas.

—Tengo miedo por las chicas —soltó la rubia presionando el brazo de su novio Fred. En esos momentos era cuando el tono de piel del chico parecía más oscuro comparada con la tez blanca de ella.

—¿Qué les pasa? —inquirió James para desgracia de Fred; éste último llevaba escuchándola todo el día.

—McLaggen, eso les pasa. —La chica parecía estar conteniendo el llanto—. Desde que Susan… ya sabes, le dejó, procura encontrarse por los pasillos con alguna de nosotras para burlarse y amenazarnos. —Los chicos ya sabían ese dato—. Y después de lo que pasó ayer… temo por Lucy.

Ambos primos se detuvieron ante la mención de la Weasley y fue Fred quien la sostuvo para que continuara.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No fue nada… sólo que le contestó y casi se enfrentan con magia —dijo rápidamente para quitar peso a sus primeras palabras.

Siguieron bajando con más calma, pensando que en realidad el que tendría que estar preocupado era el Slytherin, no su prima. Aquella chica siempre se salía con la suya. Fred y James se sonrieron al pensar en lo mismo.

Un poco más atrás bajaban otras tres personas, en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos. La morena más alta, Joanna Towler, de Gryffindor, iba recordando ese primer beso que había tenido en toda su vida, hacía apenas dos semanas. Su mente estaba ocupada principalmente por Francis Wood, el ex-novio de su mejor amiga, Clary, el que había sido el primero en fijarse en ella.

Junto a la chica, caminaba otra morena más bajita, con unos ojos verdes que no se apartaban del chico que tenía al lado. Clary, Clarissa Finnigan para su padre, sostenía entre su mano izquierda la de su actual novio, Michael McDonald. Era alto, con el pelo claro y los ojos de un azul profundo que parecían hipnotizarla cuando los miraba.

Michael, en cambio, sólo sonreía porque todavía no se creía que estuviera agarrando la mano de Clary. Tan sólo llevaban unas semanas y ya creía haber vivido todas las experiencias posibles con ella. Lo mejor de todo era que parecía estar enamorada de verdad, de él.

Un corro se estaba formando un poco más abajo, cerca del campo de quidditch, así que bajaron corriendo al ver diferentes colores en los escudos de las túnicas de los implicados.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Fred antes incluso de ver a su hermana arrodillada en el suelo junto a alguien—. ¡Roxanne! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los dos primos se agacharon hasta la altura de la chica, exigiendo una explicación al estado del chico que había a su lado y a las varitas alzadas de unos cuantos Slytherin.

—Esos memos le han atacado —contestó mirando con desprecio a las serpientes de su misma casa.

James se puso en pie y se acercó a los culpables con el pecho hinchado.

—Fray Sullivan —dijo despacio burlándose del nombre. La serpiente sonrió—. ¿Te hace feliz el hecho de que ya sepa tu nombre? ¿O es que sólo quieres sonreír una última vez con todos los dientes?

Los dos chicos se acercaron más en plan amenazador, hasta que otro Slytherin apareció por detrás del primero.

—Potter, ¿vas a hacer trampas? —James desvió la mirada hacia Mark McLaggen—. Si me dejas con un cazador menos, es posible que el ridículo equipo de tu prima Lucy gane. Aunque lo dudo.

—McLaggen, las cosas me las dices a la cara —dijo la Hufflepuff apareciendo por detrás de los alumnos congregados allí y plantándose al lado de James.

—Oh, pero que bonito. Los primos se defienden unos a otros —dijo con tono de burla. Después su cara cambió, oscureciendo sus ojos—. Mira, Weasley, que te quede claro que no te tengo miedo.

El chico medía un par de palmos más que ella, pero Lucy no dio ni un paso atrás, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Roxanne se levantó ayudando a Luke Nott, el Slytherin que había recibido un hechizo, y lo dejó con Mary Higgs, una compañera del mismo curso que él. Se acercó con Fred a sus primos, pero ella apuntó con la varita a la serpiente que había empezado todo ese lío.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó su hermano.

—Frank Bean, el estúpido que ha ordenado atacar a Luke —dijo ella con desprecio.

Era más conocido por ser el hijo de Pansy Parkinson o por ser su ex-novio, pero Roxanne no quiso decir nada y siguió apuntándolo.

—A ver, si sólo ha sido un problema de pareja no hace falta que nos metamos… —intentó calmar Clary a sus amigos, pero recibió una dura mirada de Fred y se calló. Debía entenderlo, era su hermana.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, zorra.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Patrick Eisman, uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Slytherin. Al parecer, desde que recibió un golpe en un partido por culpa de la chica, la odiaba.

—¿Qué le has dicho, imbécil?

Fred se había adelantado un paso y miraba con furia al Slytherin un curso mayor que él. Pero por muy musculoso y grande que fuera, retrocedió sin querer un par de pasos ante la cercanía del Gryffindor.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Los alumnos bajaron las varitas al escuchar la voz de un profesor y se distanciaron un poco. Algunos seguían manteniendo la mirada fija en el enemigo, pero ya sin intenciones de una pelea. Mientras, el profesor Brian llegó junto a ellos seguido de Dominique Weasley.

—James, Mark, ¿alguna explicación?

—Sí, que esos dos atacaron a Luke —saltó Roxanne furiosa. Había señalado a Fray y a Frank, aunque el segundo no hubiera ni sacado la varita.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó el profesor.

—Profesor, ha sido así, yo lo he visto —contestó Mary Higgs, la cual ya no sostenía a Luke. Ella era prefecta de su casa, al igual que Luke, así que Brian no dudó en aceptar sus palabras.

—Está bien, están ustedes castigados. Los demás pueden irse al campo de quidditch. —Miró a los capitanes de ambos equipos, que se mantenían amenazadoramente cerca, y añadió: —Ya es hora de que comience el partido.

* * *

—¿Te han dicho que Lucy y sus amigas encontraron otra pieza?

James miró a Fred con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea abriendo sus regalos de cumpleaños.

Había pasado una semana desde el partido y tan sólo quedaban un par de semanas más para el último: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

—Parece que este mes tiene la suerte de su parte. Primero el partido y ahora esto. —Vio la caja que tenía su primo en las mano y le preguntó por ella señalándola con la cabeza.

—Creo que es un regalo de… —buscó algún indicio de tarjeta de felicitación, pero no la encontró— alguna admiradora.

—¿Qué es? —Fred se sentó en el sillón de una plaza mientras se comía un par de grageas de todos los sabores.

—¿Una tortuga?

Unas patitas regordetas se asomaron por debajo del caparazón marrón verdoso, mostrando una cabeza en un extremo. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos negros parecieron muy grandes en comparación con su cabeza.

—¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

—No sé, tampoco sé su sexo. —James la cogió por el caparazón y le dio la vuelta. La volvió a dejar en la caja y alzó los hombros—. ¿Dónde estaba la pieza de Lucy?

—Oh, me ha dicho que la encontraron en la planta baja, en la sala de los profesores. Hay una gárgola de piedra y a Chloe se le ocurrió acariciarle la cabeza.

Estuvieron callados unos segundos antes de contemplar de nuevo a la tortuga.

—¡Felicidades, James! —exclamó Rose abrazando por detrás al chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió.

—Gracias, Rosie.

—Felicidades, James —dijo una voz femenina detrás de Rose.

James se giró en el sofá y sonrió a Gina. La chica terminó de acercarse tímidamente y se quedó junto a Rose.

—¿Una… una tortuga? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Sí… ¿tú no tenías una? Podrías cuidármela porque yo no tengo mucha idea.

Gina asintió rápidamente y, en cuanto James siguió abriendo regalos, miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. Su plan había salido bien.

—Mira, el regalo de mis padres. —James abrió el sobre y leyó primero la carta.

_Querido James:_

_¡Felicidades, mi niño! Todavía no nos podemos creer que hayan pasado 16 años desde ese 12 de mayo de 2004 en que nació nuestro primer hijo._

_Esperamos que estés bien y que no te estés metiendo en muchos líos. Desde hace unas semanas que estamos pensando qué regalarte, pero no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Al final tu padre ha querido cederte una posesión de sus antepasados, pero con la condición de que no metas en demasiados problemas a la directora. Aun así sigo pensando que deberíamos darte otra cosa, así que te aviso: en cuanto te pases de la raya te quedarás sin ella._

_Te queremos,_

_Harry y Ginny_

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Rose después de leer la carta de sus tíos por encima del hombro del chico.

James llevó sus manos hacia la bolsa de dónde había sacado el sobre y extrajo una tela muy fina y de tacto sedoso. La estiró entre sus manos y vio que… no se veía.

—¡Es la capa de invisibilidad del tío Harry! —exclamó Fred poniéndose de pie. Miró sonriente a su primo y después fijó sus ojos en las dos chicas que no se habían movido del sitio—. Em, es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros. Si se corre la voz, los profesores nos culparían directamente a nosotros si pasa algo.

—¿Crees que la tía Ginny no ha avisado al profesor Neville de lo que tienes ahora? O al profesor Thomas, de todas maneras fueron juntos a Hogwarts —dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dudo mucho que mi madre hablara con el profesor Thomas; no sabes cómo se pone mi padre cuando hablamos de él en casa. —James dobló la capa sobre su brazo y se dirigió a las habitaciones seguido de Fred. Antes movió la varita para hechizar sus regalos y los llevó escaleras arriba—. De todas formas, es mejor que no digáis nada.

—Puedes confiar en nosotras —se apresuró a decir Gina. Recibió una sonrisa fantástica del chico, hecho que provocó un bailoteo de mariposas en su estómago.

Rose la miró con un asomo de sonrisa cuando sus primos desaparecieron y suspiró cuando se miraron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó poniéndose colorada; la de ojos azules se puso en marcha para bajar a desayunar después de mostrarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

* * *

Los capitanes de los dos equipos se estrecharon las manos en el centro del campo frente al profesor Charlie Weasley. Clarissa Finnigan, capitana del equipo de Gryffindor y golpeadora; Alison Landon, capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw y buscadora.

—Me gustan las capitanas —soltó Hugo asomándose al campo.

—Un poco mayores para ti —sugirió Alan con una sonrisa.

—No me refiero a algo sentimental, sino a sus personalidades. —Alan lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El chico no había apartado la vista de la chica de pelo castaño—. ¿Te has fijado en la mirada que se han echado? Era obvio que estaban compitiendo, pero también había odio mezclado con complicidad. Creo que a Clary le gusta ella por su retorcida mente calculadora, pero divertida. Y Alison la admira por su poder femenino, por esa imponente mirada que hace que la mayoría se piense más de dos veces si le conviene meterse con ella.

El moreno se quedó aturdido, más que fascinado. Últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con Hugo, escuchando las historias tan interesantes que siempre rondaban por su mente. Muchas veces, incluso había olvidado que era un niño de once años el que las contaba. Pero nunca antes le había escuchado hablar de los supuestos sentimientos de una persona a partir de las miradas, de los gestos. Alan se recordó que él hacía lo mismo, pero se lo guardaba para sus adentros y nunca estaba tan convencido como lo estaba Hugo. Por último, sonrió.

—Gina se está distrayendo mucho —dijo el pelirrojo sin haber esperado reacción por parte de su amigo—. Claro, James está rondando mucho la misma zona que ella y eso sólo sirve para que no se concentre en el juego. Desde que le cuida la tortuga está más pendiente de él.

He ahí otro sorprendente descubrimiento. Alan era muy observador, pero todo tenía su punto; él no se iba fijando en cada uno de sus compañeros. Pero no le pareció que Hugo fuera un cotilla, porque comentaba las cosas con voz de narrador, no de tercera persona entrometida.

—¡Parece que Bruce Brown no es capaz de seguir al chico Malfoy, que avanza hacia David Knight con toda la intención de marcar… y marca!

Al final, los marcadores estaban más igualados, pero gracias a la destreza del buscador de los leones pusieron fin al partido, dando la victoria a Gryffindor. Eran, por fin, campeones de la copa de quidditch de ese año.


	14. Tomar medidas

Capítulo 13: Tomar medidas

Esa noche, en el Gran Comedor sólo se distinguía el color rojo y el dorado sobre los demás. Tanto Gryffindor como Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin celebraban el fin de los partidos y con ello la victoria de los leones. Los alumnos no se sentaban de la misma forma aburrida en sus mesas, sino que iban de un lado a otro de la sala, sentándose en mesas ajenas y riendo frente a todos los profesores.

James, Fred y Clary estaban con Lucy en su mesa, Hufflepuff, junto a la capitana también del equipo de Ravenclaw, Alison. Muchos de los jugadores de esos tres equipos estaban con ellos, en parte porque eran las capitanas y porque uno de los tríos más famosos de Hogwarts se había reunido allí.

—Todavía tengo posters en mi habitación de tu madre —le comentó Alison a James con una sonrisa—. Se nota que has heredado su agilidad.

—No creas que sólo soy ágil en el campo —le contestó con picardía. Ella achicó los ojos mirándolo seductoramente con una sonrisa.

—¡Eh! Nada de ligar con mi buscador —avisó Clary lanzando una mirada significativa a Alison.

La chica sólo pudo que reírse junto a James.

—Pero ¿y si es el golpeador con el que liga? —sugirió Fred mirando sólo a la morena, sin otra intención que ver su reacción.

Clary alzó una ceja en su dirección y, durante unos segundos, James podía jurar que mantuvieron una conversación en silencio.

Unos metros más alejados, Scorpius y Rose todavía mantenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras Albus y Alan los observaban conversar con otros miembros del equipo.

—¿Viste cómo me paré el lanzamiento de Bruce Brown? Seguramente, gracias a mi conseguimos la copa —seguía repitiendo Logan mirando al rubio.

—Logan, ¿sois familia? Es que como tú también eres Brown… —preguntó inocentemente Rose, como si no supiera la rivalidad entre los dos chicos.

Él no se atrevió a mirar mal a la castaña, más por miedo a la reacción de sus amigos que a la de ella. No comentó nada más, que a fin de cuentas era lo que había querido, y la chica recibió una sonrisa complacida de Scorpius que estaba a su lado.

—¡Rose! ¡Rose! —Gina Wood apareció al otro lado de la chica. Parecía emocionada, como ellos—. ¿A que no sabes qué ha pasado?

—¿Que hemos ganado la copa de quidditch? —preguntó irónicamente el rubio.

—¡James me ha dado dos besos cuando le he felicitado! —siguió ella ignorando el comentario—. ¡Y me ha abrazado!

Rose le sonrió, también ignorando a los chicos. Pero Gina detuvo su griterío cuando escuchó que alguien resoplaba.

—¿James? Pero si es fastidioso y un imbécil. —Scorpius continuó, ajeno a las miradas de las dos chicas—. ¿Quién lo aguanta?

—Scor… —quiso callarlo Rose.

—¿Tú te escuchas? Pero si el insoportable aquí eres tú —le soltó la chica poniéndose en pie y los brazos como jarras—. A ver si creces de una vez, dejas de pensar en ti mismo y miras a tu alrededor.

Antes de marcharse enfadada, miró un momento a su amiga negando con la cabeza y resoplando, como si no la entendiera. De camino a la puerta del Gran Comedor se encontró con una Slytherin, la única que se estaba acercando a la mesa de los leones; algunas serpientes se habían dispersado por el Comedor y otros se mantenían en su sitio.

Sally Zabini, acompañada por Rose Davis, se había aproximado a los cuatro Gryffindor que ahora se mantenían en silencio. Albus y Alan se dieron cuenta de su presencia puesto que se habían detenido detrás de Rose y Scorpius. Estos dos, ante las miradas de sus amigos, se giraron en su sitio.

"Sólo quería felicitarte por tus jugadas, sobre todo por la primera. Os merecéis la copa" —dijo mirando a Rose. Ambas recordaron ese partido, en el cual se tuvieron que arriesgar tanto al volar hacia el suelo.

Rose seguía sorprendida por ver allí a la chica, pero más aún por haberla escuchado hablar sin despegar los labios ni un centímetro. Sabía que era muda, pero como nunca habían mantenido una conversación no había descubierto hasta ahora su forma tan peculiar de comunicarse.

La chica Weasley asintió, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y su acompañante la siguió tras despedirse de su primo Scorpius. Al volverse hacia sus amigos, corroboró que ellos también la habían escuchado. Alan sonrió, gesto que todos agradecieron porque no sabían cómo reaccionar. Y como niños de trece y catorce años que eran comenzaron a hacerse preguntas sobre ella y su forma de "hablar".

Una semana después, cerca, muy cerca de los exámenes finales, algunos decidían vivir en la biblioteca, otros no salir de sus salas comunes y otros, simplemente, pasear por los jardines. Aunque Dominique no había elegido ninguna de esas opciones; ella había preferido ir a preguntarle a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras una duda que tenía sobre un hechizo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de las habitaciones hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw elegía el hechizo más difícil y menos sospechoso, para que no hubiera dudas respecto a la razón por la que quería ver al profesor Brian. Pero se lo encontró allí mismo, frente al tablón de anuncios. Como jefe de su casa que era, debía recordar a los alumnos de quinto curso que los TIMOS estaban cerca y a los de séptimo de los EXTASIS.

—¡Ah! Dominique, no te había escuchado.

La pelirroja llevaba una carpeta entre los brazos en el pecho y miraba tímidamente el tablón, más por no mirar al joven profesor.

—¿Ibas a estudiar? Al parecer todos tus compañeros han decidido ir a la biblioteca, o eso espero porque como vea a alguno donde no debe…

—Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —había decidido preguntar por otra cosa, pues había esperado un momento como ese para demostrarle cuán lista era. Él asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Es posible que haya distribuido las piezas por el castillo de una forma más ordenada de lo que parece? ¿Hay una en cada piso?

Lo observó largo rato mientras él no alejaba la vista de la ventana. Al principio le pareció que no le había prestado atención, pero tras unos segundos giró la cabeza y la miró con una media sonrisa.

—Es posible.

—Entonces sé dónde está la última —siguió la Weasley muy segura de sí misma.

Brian la miró más serio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera. Dominique se volteó para contemplar su sala común. "_Cuatro puedes encontrar, pero sólo con cabeza descubrirás dónde está"_. Eso indicaba que, como había estado meditando durante un tiempo, de cuatro casas en una se encontraba y esa era la de Ravenclaw, pues eran los únicos que usaban la cabeza.

"_Una vez allí, cuando la luz del sol aparezca, mira hacia el cielo nocturno, pronto verás la respuesta"._ La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y, tras ver todas esas pequeñas estrellas sobre el fondo negro, se acercó a la ventana por la que miraba el profesor Weaver y dejó que entrara toda la luz del sol. Después hizo lo mismo con la segunda ventana y volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Ahora las estrellas no brillaban tanto y pudo distinguir fácilmente un punto más luminoso que los demás.

Sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó hacia la supuesta estrella. Conjuró en silencio el hechizo _accio_ y alargó la mano para coger la pieza al vuelo. Era una estrella de color azul intenso, por eso le fue fácil distinguirla. Se giró para mirar al profesor y vio que se había acercado a ella. Alargó su brazo y le ofreció la pieza. Después, le mostró una sonrisa tímida y se marchó dejando a Brian confuso por lo rápido que había sido todo.

Y por fin llegó esa semana tan esperada, temida, larga y fugaz a la vez, la que decidiría el curso entero, la que guiaba a los alumnos de quinto a sus dos últimos años y la que decidía el futuro de los de séptimo. Por eso era extraño ver a alumnos por los jardines, o por los pasillos siquiera. Alguno que otro que no quería entrar en la biblioteca se quedaba en su habitación; muchos otros en las salas comunes.

Eran muy pocos los que se permitían alzar la cabeza de sus libros, entre ellos Scorpius y Alan, que cruzaban la sala común entre un montón de leones con el pelo entre los dedos.

—Lo sabía, tenía que habérselo comprado antes. Pero no había caído en que en semana de exámenes no se harían excursiones a Hogsmeade y no podría regalarle nada.

Salieron por el tapiz de la sala común hacia el pasillo. El rubio había repetido aquello varias veces desde que salieron de la habitación, pero como Alan no decía nada, él continuaba.

—¿Qué hago, Alan, qué hago? Encima, este año casi ni hemos hablado. Y le prometí en verano que sería su mayor apoyo, pero si no estoy con ella no puedo…

—¿Qué me dices de Lily? Se supone que le pediste que se acercara a ella —lo interrumpió el moreno. Entonces el otro se detuvo un momento.

—¿No se lo habrás contado a Al, verdad? —Negó con la cabeza. Resopló—. Menos mal, como Al se dé cuenta de que he utilizado a su hermana…

—¿Que has hecho qué?

Alan se temió lo peor al escuchar esa voz a su espalda. Lentamente se fueron girando para encarar al moreno de ojos marrones y pelo revoltoso que tan fácilmente se podía emparentar con su amigo Albus por el parecido.

—¿Qué decías, rubiales? ¿A quién has utilizado? —preguntó amenazadoramente James mientras se separaba un paso de Fred.

—No es lo que crees —empezó a excusarse el de ojos grises. Esta vez sí lo temía; no tenía salida.

—¿No? —James se cruzó de brazos delante de él.

—James, no le ha hecho daño a Lily, sólo le ha pedido un favor. Exageramos las cosas entre nosotros, sólo es para ayudar a Helen, su hermana —se apresuró a decir Alan interponiéndose entre los dos chicos. Vio cómo Fred se movía, al parecer para detener una futura pelea.

El chico desistió, no sabía si por sus palabras o por el gesto de Fred, pero siguieron su camino aunque los fulminó con la mirada antes. Escuchó un suspiro proveniente del rubio.

Siguieron caminado por el castillo hacia la biblioteca sin decir una palabra. Al llegar al cuarto piso, Alan quiso comentarle de una vez sus planes.

—Scorpius —empezó llamando su atención. El chico dejó de mirar el suelo—. He pensado en hablar con la directora sobre mi… problema. —Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó—. Si no voy a poder hacer los exámenes ¿para qué ocultarlo más tiempo? Antes de que se den cuenta por sí solos les explico mi situación.

—Pero… ¿qué solución pueden tomar? ¿Y si te envían fuera? ¿Y si ya no pueden solucionar tu problema? —preguntó preocupado mirando a su amigo.

—Vaya, gracias por los ánimos —contestó falsamente ofendido con una sonrisa. El rubio sonrió.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Alan se detuvo antes de entrar.

—Voy a decírselo ahora. Tú habla con Lily y encuentra la forma de conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños para tu hermana. Y si Al y Rose preguntan… cuéntales mis planes.

Scorpius asintió, sin intención de rebatirle; Alan siempre sabía lo que se tenía que hacer. Se despidieron con una sonrisa cómplice antes de dirigirse hacia sus problemas.

Tras esos duros días, tan intensos, los alumnos salían a los bellos terrenos de Hogwarts, queriendo huir de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los estudios o las clases. La alegría volvía a aparecer en los rostros de los alumnos, aunque el examen hubiera sido un desastre; sobraba con el hecho de haber acabado la tortura.

Así encontró Alan a la mayoría de los alumnos, mientras caminaba colina abajo hacia un árbol aislado cerca del lago. Y vio que ellos, como él, no compartían la alegría de los demás. Tal vez estaban preocupados por él por haber desaparecido después de ir a hablar con la directora, pensaba. Seguro Scorpius ya les informó y como no habían tenido noticias suyas en esa semana estarían esperándolo.

Y así era. Fue Rose la que se levantó y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo. Siempre hacía eso cuando no se veían por un tiempo. Llegaron hasta los otros dos chicos, que se habían puesto en pie, y los miró seriamente, recogiendo fuerzas para decirles la resolución que había tomado la directora con respecto a él.

—Veréis, hablé con la profesora McGonagall y al no saber qué hacer viajamos a una escuela de magia rusa porque había escuchado hablar sobre un caso como el mío. —Desplazó la mirada del rubio a Al y de él a Rose. Volvió a mirar a Scorpius— Al final, ha decidido enviarme a un colegio especial para gente... como yo. —Antes de que preguntaran, se adelantó—. Le pregunté por cuánto tiempo y... no supo decirme con exactitud, pero no será poco.

Y vio la reacción esperada, la que se había imaginado que ellos harían al recibir la noticia. Scorpius suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza, después miró hacia el lago, evitando contacto visual con sus amigos. Albus abrió la boca para quejarse, pero al ver la actitud del rubio optó por suspirar también y mirar a Alan con pena y frustración. Rose, en cambio, tras unos segundos de asimilarlo, volvió a abrazarlo, pero más intensamente, queriendo darle su apoyo. Él correspondió a esa gran muestra de amistad que por un momento no quiso aceptar.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando frente al lago, tirándole piedras al calamar gigante, riéndose de las bromas que hacían entre ellos, también de algunos compañeros como Sullivan o McLaggen, recordando las vacaciones en casa de los Potter y por consiguiente las miradas entre Albus y la chica muggle.

Para la cena, Alan les contó a Hugo y Lily que no estaría el próximo año y recibió un abrazo de cada uno, a modo de despedida indefinida.

—Pero este verano sí podrás venir a mi casa, ¿verdad? Digo yo que te irás cuando vaya a empezar el curso, ¿no? —preguntó Albus llevándose una cucharada de pastel de manzana a la boca.

—Lo cierto es que tendré que instalarme con antelación, conocer el sitio y esas cosas. —Vio la cara escéptica de sus dos amigos—. Le preguntaré a McGonagall —añadió con una sonrisa.

Rose fue a añadir algo más pero de pronto entraron una serie de personas, hombres y mujeres, vestidas de negro y con túnicas que se dirigían directamente hacia la mesa de los profesores. El murmullo se fue alzando tras ellos y las miradas de los alumnos los inspeccionaban. Llegaron frente a la directora que se levantó al verlos entrar y los miraba seriamente.

El que parecía el cabecilla del grupo se inclinó hacia McGonagall apoyando las manos en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar en susurros. Tras un par de minutos bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes, la directora rodeó la mesa y los condujo fuera del Gran Comedor. Entonces las conversaciones volvieron a llenar la sala.

—¿Quiénes serás? Tienen pinta de ser gente importante —comentó Logan acercándose a ellos.

—A mí me parece que le traerán problemas a la directora —dijo Rose con esa mirada sospechosa, característica de su madre.

El rubio, como respuesta, alzó los hombros sin importarle mucho quiénes fueran; estaba demasiado ocupado ocultando lo afectado que estaba por lo que ocurriría con Alan. Además, éste no dejaba de fijarse en él.

El último día antes de las vacaciones de verano, el ajetreo habitual en todo el castillo se había duplicado. Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro, buscando a sus amigos para contarse los últimos detalles antes de irse, así como hablar de los planes para el verano.

Como últimamente estaba ocurriendo mucho, ellos no compartían las mismas charlas que sus compañeros, ni sus caras alegres. Exceptuando a Rose, que parecía que, pasase lo que pasase, ella siempre mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aunque te tengas que ir ya —empezó a decir mientras caminaban hacia la sala común—, y este verano no te podamos ver, que no se te olvide escribirnos cartas y visitarnos en Navidad.

Rose atravesó el retrato después de decir la contraseña y se encaminó a su habitación para hacer la maleta. Los chicos tomaron las otras escaleras, de camino a su habitación.

Tampoco resultó extraño, entonces, que la castaña apareciera en el compartimento de sus amigos como si no se acabaran de despedir de Alan; una despedida de la que no sabían cuándo volverían a verse.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Albus junto a Scorpius. Ella había sido la última en hablar con el chico. Rose alzó los hombros.

—Que cuide de Scor —dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio alzó una de las comisuras de la boca, sin apartar todavía la mirada de la ventana. Por eso Albus no quiso comentar nada más.

—No deberías ser tan negativo, Scor.

Rose no tenía la misma intención que su primo.

—Piensa que cuando vuelva se sentirá mejor consigo mismo y podrá llevar una vida más normal.

El chico no contestaba, pero sí hacía gestos disimuladamente, burlándose del tono tan positivo de su amiga. Albus escondió una sonrisa al ver que su prima no se daba cuenta de que era ignorada.

—Además, te vendrá mejor para centrarte más en tus estudios, porque has estado todo el curso detrás de él. Parecías su sombra —comentó con un deje molesto en la voz que para Albus no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que es más importante una nota —Rose empezó a negar con la cabeza ante la sugerencia— que un amigo? Necesitaba nuestra ayuda, ¿cómo no iba a estar con él? ¿Crees que habría sido mejor no...?

—No, no, no digo eso. Sólo que... —Rose se puso un poco nerviosa ante la mirada molesta de Scorpius— digo que... Tienes más amigos a parte de él —dijo y de inmediato se puso en pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué...?

—Voy a... —evadió la pregunta mientras señalaba la puerta del compartimento y salía.

—¿Qué dice ésta ahora? —preguntó mirando al moreno al quedarse solos— ¿No entiende que Alan era más urgente?

Albus sonrió de lado y lo miró con interrogación. _¿Acaso no entiendes tú nada de lo que pasa?_, pensó el moreno. Ya se lo había escuchado comentarlo a Hugo con Alan una vez, de pasada por la sala común, momento en que había entendido algunas cosas que Rose hacía.

El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo. Rose volvió un cuarto de hora más tarde acompañada de Gina y, por desgracia, seguida de Logan.

—No sabéis de lo que me acabo de enterar —los saludó nada más entrar, mirándolos con expectación. Ninguno dijo nada—. He oído decir que Chloe Smith, la ex de vuestro primo, el año que...

—¿Ex? ¿Fred y ella ya no están juntos? —preguntó sorprendido Albus.

Logan negó rápidamente con la cabeza y continuó, ignorando las reacciones provocadas por la reciente ruptura de la pareja.

—Que el año que viene vamos a verla bailar con estilo veela. Y no es la única.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Veréis —empezó a explicar mirándolos a todos desde su altura, pues no se había sentado—, dicen que se están impartiendo clases particulares de baile de veela. Es la nueva moda. ¿Sabéis lo que significa? —dejó unos segundos de espera— ¡Que vamos a estar viendo a chicas inspiradas en veelas! ¡Es decir, chicas más guapas!

Albus parecía divertido, Rose y Gina lo miraban casi asustadas por ese gran interés que tenía en las chicas y Scorpius alzó una ceja. Logan había esperado otra reacción, algún comentario. Salió con menos ánimo de allí.

Realmente había faltado el comentario ingenioso e irónico de Alan que pocas veces Logan pillaba, para que no pareciera tan estúpido lo que decía, y las risas para seguir con otra conversación como si nada. Seguramente, muchas más cosas cambiarían sin darse cuenta.


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo

En un pueblecito de las montañas al noroeste de Londres, la familia Potter pasaba regularmente sus vacaciones de verano. Lo encontró Harry por casualidad, en una de sus misiones. Resulta que un par de magos la habían tomado con el costalero del único bar-refugio que había en los alrededores. Desde entonces iban a visitarlo a él y a su mujer en el mes de agosto.

Al lado del refugio había un pequeño bosque adaptado al turismo, con bancos de madera rodeando unas mesas, columpios para los más pequeños, miradores desde donde podías contemplar tanto el paisaje montañoso como el lago más allá de la zona turística.

La familia Potter y Weasley se encontraba en ese momento a la sombra de unos árboles, alrededor de una mesa de madera llena de platos vacíos y vasos usados. Sólo estaban los adultos, conversando a la vez que observando a sus hijos jugar en la orilla del lago y dentro de éste. Lily y Hugo se entretenían lanzando piedras al agua para que rebotaran; Rose y Albus tenían los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas para no mojarlos y hablaban tranquilamente sobre el colegio y sus amigos; y James se encargaba de hacerles protestar cada vez que les salpicaba desde su posición, unos metros más adentro del lago, mientras reía cada vez que su prima lo amenazaba con la muerte.

—Desde que acabó el curso estás más irritable, Rosie —dijo James con una sonrisa divertida. Ella lo ignoró—. ¿No será que echas de menos a alguien?

Consiguió captar la mirada sorprendida de la castaña, pero continuó picándola.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amigo Alan? ¿Te le declaraste y por eso huyó? —El moreno soltó una carcajada final que consiguió poner colorada a la chica.

—¡Alan es un muy buen amigo y no me gusta! —contestó Rose después de tranquilizarse; había creído que James sabía quién le gustaba de verdad.

Un poco más alejados del agua, los adultos los escucharon sin problemas.

—¿Quién es ese Alan? —preguntó Ron apartando la mirada de los jóvenes y mirando a su mujer muy seriamente.

—Ya sabes quién es. El amigo huérfano de los niños —contestó Hermione rodando los ojos por la actitud de su marido.

—Ah, ya —cayó en la cuenta—. Pues no me gusta.

—No puedes mantener a tu hija a tu lado de por vida, Ronald —se apresuró a decir Ginny mirándolo atentamente—. Un día se enamorará, será correspondida y dejarás de verla como a tu pequeña. Es ley de vida.

Eso a Ron no le gustó, aunque era de lógica. Pero todavía era muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas; su niña todavía consideraba más importante sus estudios que los chicos.

—Lamento decirte, hermanita —añadió el pelirrojo sin darse por vencido—, que tu pequeña Lily también lo hará. Lo mejor de todo es que Rosie se parece a Hermione y por eso sabe que lo primero son los estudios.

—Mmm, Ron —lo llamó Harry con una sonrisa, mirando alternativamente a una Hermione un poco avergonzada y a su amigo—, recuerdas que Hermione tuvo su primer romance con catorce años, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo frunció los labios por dos motivos: por darse cuenta de que su hija ya tenía cerca de esa edad y porque Viktor Krum fue "el primer romance" de su mujer. Ginny se rió al ver su cara y pensó convencida que ella no sería como su hermano cuando su pequeña se echara novio, simplemente porque ella quiso estar con Harry desde los diez años y no sería justo.

Antes de que oscureciera regresaron al refugio, en busca de un sofá cómodo y una buena cena. Los más jóvenes estaban agotados y solo querían llegar para comer la rica comida de Judy, la chica del refugio.

—Se os vé cansados, ¿habéis nadado mucho? —se interesó la joven mientras depositaba los platos con la comida delante de los chicos.

—Sí, bueno, James no ha parado de mojarnos —contestó Albus fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

Judy sonrió a los chicos y se acercó a los padres para también dejarles la cena.

—Al, estábamos en el río, ¿cómo crees que no te ibas a mojar? —preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona y dramatizando—. Yo solo he colaborado —después rió por su propia escusa.

—¡Serás...! —exclamó Albus cogiendo el pan y preparándose para tirárselo.

—¡Niños! Comportaos —ordenó la señora Potter.

—¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez? —preguntó alguien que acababa de aparecer por las escaleras que llegaban del piso de arriba.

Un chico de cabellos rubios y rizados se detuvo detrás de la silla de Albus con una sonrisa encantadora, como sonriendo a su familia. Le revolvió el pelo al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro. Éste alzó la cabeza para devolverle una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal el día? ¿Han disfrutado?

—Todo bien —le contestó Harry con una sonrisa—. Ya van conociendo la zona —añadió señalando a sus cuñados.

—Muy bien...

—¡Jhon, te necesito en la cocina! —lo llamó Judy cortándolo.

—Bueno, que sigan disfrutando de la cena.

Dicho eso se marchó despidiéndose con una sonrisa enmarcada por un par de hoyuelos.

En un último gesto, Rose se inclinó sobre la pequeña Lily para susurrarle algo mientras miraba al joven marcharse por una puerta. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. Rose hizo lo mismo.

Aproximadamente a unos mil kilómetros de distancia, en una pequeña habitación rústica decorada con el color rojo y el dorado de Gryffindor, se encontraba un joven tumbado en su cama, ojeando un álbum de fotos creado por él. Veía a sus padres y a su hermano junto a él, y a sus amigos de Hogwarts. Suspiró, provocando que los mechones morenos que caían por su frente se movieran. Los echaba de menos como nunca antes.

Dejó a un lado el álbum y recogió una libreta negra del primer cajón de su mesita. Lo abrió y leyó la primera línea que había escrito el primer mes de su estancia allí.

_Primer día. El sitio no está mal, pero me siento solo. Solo de verdad._

Y seguía siendo así. Todavía no había empezado el curso, pero ya veía que sería muy largo sin sus amigos. Ya echaba de menos las preguntas inocentes de Al, la fina ironía de Scor y la eterna sonrisa de Rose, su cabello castaño y su grácil movimiento. Incluso había veces que esperaba escuchar alguna grosería de parte de Logan. También echaba de menos a Hugo, sus entretenidas historias y su singular forma de ver el mundo. Y un poco a Lily y a su gato.

Respetaba la decisión de la directora y sabía que éste era el lugar donde debía estar, pero no podía evitar pensar que en realidad su sitio era Hogwarts.

Ahora sólo le cabía acostumbrarse a ese lugar y esperar a alguna oportunidad para poder ver a sus amigos o simplemente saber algo de ellos. Esa esperanza era lo único que lo mantenía al límite de la desesperación.

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación para observar a su hermana en la piscina. Siempre habían jugado juntos y en verano no salían del agua si hacía un día como ese. El sol provocaba reflejos en el agua que proyectaban hacia la ventana donde Scorpius se asomaba. Pensaba en aquellos tiempos en los que no se separaba de Helen, no como ahora. Desde que ella había entrado en Hogwarts, desde que le prometió que seguiría con ella a pesar de estar en casas diferentes. Pero no fue así; sus amigos lo absorbían demasiado.

Aunque, por otra parte, Helen también se había alejado de él. Scorpius recordaba que desde que había sido enviada a Slytherin, la casa de su familia, y por ende se había ganado el "cariño" del abuelo, parecía más cómoda entre los Malfoy. Nunca había sucedido, había podido crecer tranquila alrededor de la familia gracias a Scorpius; él fue quien la quiso cuando nadie lo hizo. Cuando su madre murió, su padre se desentendió de ellos al caer en depresión y su abuelo nunca les tuvo en consideración, siempre fueron como los hijos bastardos de Draco. De la única que Scorpius pudo confiar fue de su abuela, pero no podía estar con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiera, porque el abuelo podría sospechar de su acercamiento a ellos y lograr separarlos para siempre.

Scorpius bajó al jardín y, por suerte, no se encontró con nadie; sus padres estaban en una fiesta en casa de los Zabini. La única que estaba allí era su abuela, porque el abuelo no había querido ir.

La situación había cambiado en unos años, cuando su padre empezó a relacionarse con él y Helen, y empezó a buscar nueva esposa. El abuelo, al ver aquel cambio, no pudo más que aceptarlo a regañadientes y dejar que su esposa ayudara a su hijo a cuidarlos. Lo único bueno que veía Scorpius en la selección de Helen en la casa de las serpientes era que el abuelo parecía más tranquilo y cada vez que se hablaba de Hogwarts ya no se ponía rojo de ira; al menos Draco tenía un descendiente en Slytherin.

Llegó junto a la piscina cuando la rubia estaba zambullida y la esperó. Helen apareció en la superficie y lo encontró allí parado, de pie y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. De aquello interpretó más de lo que se podría pensar. La chica sonrió y le salpicó a pesar de que no iba en bañador.

Scorpius se sacó la ropa, llevando el bañador debajo, y se tiró a la piscina para pillar a su hermana. Helen supo con esa sonrisa que había recapacitado sobre ellos, como ella había hecho, y que le pedía perdón y a la vez debía perdonarle ella. Al salpicarle demostró ambas cosas: que aceptaba su disculpa y que también ella se disculpaba.

Pasaron minutos y minutos en los que se buscaban por debajo del agua, se atrapaban y se hacían cosquillas. Hasta que se agotaron y pararon a respirar un poco. Helen se enganchó a su espalda y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Scorpius le cogió las manos sobre su garganta, todavía dentro del agua.

—¿Scorpius? —escuchó el chico que le decía junto a su oreja derecha.

—Dime.

—Ese amigo tuyo... —hizo como si se pensara el nombre, aunque no hacía falta— Albus. —El rubio frunció el ceño, esperando la pregunta.— Mmm, ¿tú confías en él?

—Claro —le contestó con una sonrisa, todavía sin saber el motivo de la pregunta.

Scorpius giró un poco la cabeza para quedar más cerca de la de ella, esperando a que le explicara algo.

—Es que no quería basarme en lo que dice la gente de él, así que como tú eres su amigo... me fío más de ti.

El rubio sonrió y siguió moviéndose por la piscina. Seguramente, Lily le había hablado mucho de Al, porque se suponía que se habían hecho amigas, y por eso se había interesado en él, en el Potter más parecido al salvador del mundo.

Helen estaba en otra cosa. Ella estaba recordando al chico que, en el castigo que compartieron, le restregó que ella no podía usar magia para decorar el dichoso comedor, pero que en realidad, se dio cuenta un poco después, sólo quería ayudarla.

Su hermana, Lily, le había hablado mucho de él; lo admiraba más de lo que decía. A partir de aquellas conversaciones en los jardines o en los cambios de clase, Helen sintió curiosidad por aquel chico de ojos verdes y, por lo que había descubierto a partir de las anécdotas de los Potter, un poco ingenuo. Lily le había contado las veces que James le había tomado el pelo a Albus, al igual que ella misma. En esas historias no había podido evitar sonreír, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo y que sorprendía a la pelirroja.

Tal vez, pensaba la rubia, debería darle una oportunidad al chico, el que cada vez que se cruzaban por el pasillo le sonreía y le saludaba con la mano. Y que, a pesar de recibir una fría mirada en respuesta, seguía insistiendo.


End file.
